Love And Betrayal
by Kagome4455
Summary: When InuYasha and Kagome's relationship begins to bloom, a person from InuYasha's past comes back. New enemys and new problems and what's this! A new sword! Read and Review! InuKag Rated T for swares.
1. Demons And Half Breeds

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo. They're mine! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last time: InuYasha got out of his daze and blushed. Kagome sat on Goshinbuko's roots and InuYasha joined her. Kagome sighed happily. " The stars are so beautiful in this era." She said dreamily. InuYasha smiled at her. She smiled back. " Kagome, there's something I got to say to you." He whispered. She smiled. " I love you," He blurted. She squealed happily. " I love you too!" She said, hugging him tightly. When Kagome calmed down, they kissed passionately. When they parted they just sat in each other's arms, watching the night, not knowing the drama that was to come… **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Demons And Half- Breeds**

The old man at the village bridge saw them in the distance, two women in kimonos. One had light pink hair, pale blue eyes, and a dark blue kimono. The other had dark purple hair, lime green eyes, and a maroon kimono. Both had a bag of possessions on their backs, large wide rimmed wooden hats covering their faces from the scorching sun. They approached slowly, talking to each other in hushed voices. The old man smiled happily. It had been a long time since women as beautiful as them had passed though this village. " Hello my dear ladies!" He called, getting their attention. The pink haired one glared. This old bat was a pervert. " Hello, sir. Can you please help us?" The purpled haired one asked, bowing with respect.

" Why, of course. Do you mind if I ask your names?" The old man asked. " Azuko." The pink haired one answered. " Momo" The purple haired one answered. The old man nodded.

" Okay. What is it that is troubling you two young ladies?" He asked. Azuko sighed. " Our problem, sir, is that we have no where to spend the night. You see, our village was slaughtered by demons and we are the only two survivors." She said, wiping a fake tear. " How awful!" The old man gasped. Azuko and Momo smirked to themselves. This man was not only a pervert, but also a fool. " Can you please help us sir?" Momo asked innocently. " Of course. Follow me." He said, walking toward the village. _**He believes us! Can't this old fool sense our strong demonic aura?** _Mom telepathed to Azuko. Azuko snorted slightly. **_Of course not, sister dear. We are wearing the rings we stole of that old fool: Totosai, remember?_** Azuko telepathed back. Momo smiled. The old man led them through the village, several people staring at them. They followed him to a large shrine. " You may stay here as long as you wish. No one has lived here in years. If you two need anything, my hut is at the edge of the village." The old man said sweetly. Azuko tried not to puke. Momo nudged Azuko with her elbow and grinned. " Thank you, sir." They both said in unison, bowing. " Oh, it is quite all right. And call me Himbu." The old man said turning to leave. Once he was back at the bridge, the girls sighed. " Old bat!" Azuko growled. Momo nodded. Azuko walked around the shrine checking each room for privacy purposes. Momo walked out to the back and surveyed the land. There was a small lake with some fish in it, perfect catches for dinner. "Done?" Momo called out. Azuko came out the sliding door and smiled. " Perfect. It will be nightfall soon. Catch us some dinner and I'll start a fire in that fire pit I found." Azuko said, about to go in. " How are we supposed to do that if we aren't demons at the moment, sister dear?" Momo asked. Azuko growled. " Are you dumb or something? Just transform! But be careful. The old bat can come by at any time and if he sees you, we will have to slaughter the whole village to hide our tracks. Got it?" Azuko said sternly. Mom nodded. With a quick snap of their fingers, Momo and Azuko transformed into their demon forms. Azuko was a wolf demon with large wolf ears atop her skull, a large bushy tail, long claws and huge fangs. Momo was a cat demon with large cat ears atop her skull, a long thin cat tail, long claws and large fangs. They wore pelts as clothing and boots made of the same material as their clothes. Azuko went inside as Momo turned toward the water. Kneeling down, she extended her claws at the fish. She liked her lips, stopping her self from watering at the mouth. " Fish dinner; here I come!"

* * *

Azuko sat on the roof. She had lit the fire a little while ago and just wanted to relax before dinner. She laid down and swatted fireflies with her tail. Looking up at the sky, she let her mind wander. To her and Momo's journey so far, to her other two sisters; Kanna and Kagura, to Naraku, and finally to InuYasha and his clan. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of InuYasha and his clan. They all had a hand in Naraku's death. They caused Momo and herself to have no master, no home. Since then, they would go to a village as normal women and have everyone in the village fooled. But then someone would find out they were really demon incarnations of Naraku and try to attack them. So Azuko and Momo would slaughter and burn down the village to hide their tracks. Then they would go to the next town, only to have the same thing happen again. She groaned as she sat up. She was so tired; she didn't want dinner. Only sleep. She yawned widely, her fangs fully exposed. **_I need a plan…_** She thought to herself. _**I need a way to destroy InuYasha and his clan, but how?** _She closed her eyes and tried to think back. She began to remember something Naraku told her a long time ago but…. It was blurry now. She sat up and growled. **_Remember, dammit. Remember…_**

" Azuko!" Called Momo. Azuko opened her eyes. She almost had it. " What?" She replied. " Dinners ready! Want some?" Momo asked, her eyes hopeful. Azuko groaned. Momo wanted to eat all the fish and she knew it. " No. You eat. I'm not hungry." She closed her eyes again, thinking Momo would squeal happily and go dine but instead, Momo jumped onto the roof and stared at Azuko. " What?" Azuko asked opening her eyes. Lime green cat eyes stared back at her. " What are you thinking about?" She asked. Azuko closed her eyes again and snorted. " None of you business, baka. Now go eat or I'll eat all of it for you." Momo yelped and jumped down off the roof and into the shrine. Azuko smirked. **_Idiot. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Something Naraku told me…Think, think…it was so long ago…Dammit! All I can remember was that it was about that half-breed; InuYasha…Something about his past…I got it! Now I remember! It was when Momo went to hunt for food, so long ago…_**

_

* * *

_

_The room was dark, only a dim candle in the back of the room. Azuko was in her demon form but wearing the kimono, since the castle was so cold. Naraku sat by the window, staring into the night's sky with cold eyes. Azuko closed the door behind her, hoping not to draw attention to herself and disrupt Naraku's train of thought. " Azuko… Have a seat…" He said without moving. Azuko complied and sat on a small mat in front of Naraku. She stared at him with great interest._

"_What is it that you need Master Naraku?" Azuko asked. Naraku turned towards her, his eyes still cold. " I will die at the hands of InuYasha one day… and you and Momo will have to carry on with my doings." He said. Azuko sighed. " You have already told me that Master Naraku. What is it that you REALLY want to tell me?" She asked, trying to hide her impatients. Naraku chuckled. " Let me ask you a question. Do you REALLY think InuYasha was an only child?" He said with a slight smile. Azuko cocked an eyebrow. What was he talking about? " Do I think he was an only child? Yes, from what you told me." She said simply. Naraku's eyes gleamed with excitement. Azuko didn't understand. " What? He had a sibling?" She asked laughing. Naraku's face became serious to prove his point. Azuko saw this and gasped. " He- he did?" Naraku nodded with a smile. " A twin to be specific. A twin sister. Although, she was known for being the runt of both of them." Naraku said. Azuko couldn't believe it! A twin sister! How come she was never told of this up until now? " Why would I want to know this?" She said with a slight attitude. " Don't you want to know what happened to her? If she's still alive?" Azuko saw how bad Naraku wanted to tell her this story, so she complied. " All right. Tell me the story." She said. Naraku smiled. " It was 50 years ago when I met Kikyo. At first, it was only she and I, and I loved her so. But one day, she came and told me that two inuhanyous had come to stay at the village; InuYasha and his twin sister; InuSasha. Kikyo hated InuSasha from the minute she met her. InuSasha was psychic, you see, and had told Keade that she had seen Kikyo dying at the hands of a half-breed. Of course Kikyo was appalled. But forgot about it when she stared falling for InuYasha. At the height of their relationship, she told me that InuYasha was to turn human with the Shikon Jewel, making it disappear and giving Kikyo the normal life she always wanted. But InuSasha found out and stopped InuYasha, angering Kikyo. So, Kikyo decided to banish InuSasha from the village but had no way of doing so. But one day, a demon had slaughtered a nearby village. Kikyo killed the demon and found out that there were no survivors. It was the perfect opportunity to frame InuSasha and get her banished. Kikyo told InuYasha her lie and he believed her, fooled by love. InuYasha banished InuSasha himself, which hurt InuSasha deeply. Her brother was all she had left and now, he betrayed her. Days later, Kikyo went looking for InuSasha, priestess arrows on hand. She planned on pinning InuSasha to a Tree Of Ages, the only tree that could with hold the power of Kikyo's arrows. Kikyo found InuSasha and roughed her up a bit, weakening her so she would get pinned more easily. Needless to say, Kikyo's plan worked and InuSasha was pinned to the Tree Of Ages in the mountains, as far from the village as possible. I believe she is still there to this day." Naraku said with a smirk. Azuko was quiet. She had to process what she just heard. " Does- does InuYasha know that his sister was pinned?" Azuko asked, her mind swimming. " No. Kikyo lied to him and told him that InuSasha was slaughtered by demons. He does not know that Kikyo did that nor that InuSasha is still alive." Naraku said, turning his attention back to the night's sky. Azuko stayed silent for a bit before speaking. " How- how will that be…USEFUL?" She asked. He smiled and closed his eyes._

" _Just wait. It will be, someday…" _

* * *

Azuko opened her eyes and looked around her. She was still on the roof of the old shrine but it was very late at night. Now she fully understood what Naraku meant. She sat up and looked up at the sky. Even though Naraku was a tyrant, she still missed him. He was kinder to Momo and herself, more that he was to their now deceased sisters; Kanna and Kagura. But of course, they had brought that on themselves, betraying Naraku, thinking he was dead and helping Kaguya, the fake celestial maiden. She had killed them before Naraku even got the opportunity. Azuko sighed and swatted a firefly with her tail. All this hiding from InuYasha and his clan had worn her out. **_But we still have to hide… We don't want to suffer the same fate as Naraku…_** She reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace, the chunk of the Shikon Jewel Naraku once possessed attached to it. It glistened in the moonlight, gleaming with its purity. **_Why is it so pure? I'm a demon, aren't I not? It's supposed to be black. _**She growled and put the jewel away. She quickly jumped off the roof and went into the shrine; Momo's snoring pouring though… _

* * *

__Cha__pter 3: Kouga's Findings And InuYasha's Guilt! _

_A/N: I know I said it was longer, but I'm copying and pasting from another document I have saved on my computer. Sorry! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Want a little preview of the next chapter? Here it goes:_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Time: Kouga stopped at the forest entrance and sniffed the air. The scent was coming from inside the forest. He also smelled blood but it was all dried up. Junta and Mounta came huffing up behind him, clearly out of breath. " It's coming from in here." Kouga said. The lackeys were too out of breath to speak. Kouga walked into the forest, occasionally sniffing the air to see what direction he should go in. Mounta and Junta were right behind him; glad he wasn't running any more. Kouga stopped by a bunch of trees. " It's- it's coming from the tallest tree in the forest." He said sniffing around once more. Junta and Mounta did the same. " Is that the scent of a women inuhanyou, Kouga?" Junta asked. Kouga smiled. " Yup. Mate material possibly." And he started running again. He stopped at the Tree Of Ages, frozen by the sight in front of him. Junta and Mounta joined him minutes later, gasping for air. " What (gasp) is (gasp) it (gasp) Kouga? (Gasp)" Mounta said nearly collapsing from the fatigue. "She- she looks just like InuYasha…" Kouga managed, too shocked to say anything taunting about InuYasha. The lackeys looked up and gasped. Kouga was right! This girl did look like InuYasha! She had long white hair, forelocks, claws, and the signature fire rat hairo, but this girl's was blue. She looked as if sleeping but had a scar from battle on her face. Giant thorny roots gripped her body to the tree and a priestess arrow was lodged in her shoulder, pinning her to the tree and causing her spell. She looked so peaceful. Her dog-ears were unmoving. " Who- who is she?" Junta asked, breaking Kouga's train of thought. " I- I don't know." He replied. Mounta looked at the girl more closely and sniffed for her scent. " She has to be his sibling. She smells just like him but if he were a women." Mounta said as Junta nodded. " Maybe…" But Kouga was cut off. **_

" _**Kouga!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind them.**_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sound good? If I got Kouga's lacky's names wrong, tell me in the review. But, I won't update until I get at least five reviews. So, review on peoples! _


	2. Kouga's Findings And InuYasha's Guilt

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_ _She reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace, the chunk of the Shikon Jewel Naraku once possessed attached to it. It glistened in the moonlight, gleaming with its purity. **Why is it so pure? I'm a demon, aren't I not? It's supposed to be black. **She growled and put the jewel away. She quickly jumped off the roof and went into the shrine; Momo's snoring pouring though…_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Kouga's Findings and InuYasha's Guilt!**

InuYasha stretched as he yawned and took in the morning sun's warmth. He loved it when it was nice out. No demons, no Naraku or his incarnations, no jewel shards, no nothing. From behind Keade's cloth door, he could hear Kagome yawn as she awoke and realized InuYasha wasn't lying at her side like the night before. She got up and pulled the cloth back, anger clearly on her features, only to see InuYasha standing a few feet away, amusement in his amber eyes. " Hey," He said to her, seeing all anger flow from her face. She smiled and went to hug him, so glad he was there and not in the arms of Kikyo. " Hey, yourself. Isn't it lovely out?" She said looking at his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her; glad it was the first kiss of the morning. They parted. " Yeah, it is. But not as lovely as you." He said smoothly. She felt her heart melt. She loved that he had said that to her. " Kagome?" InuYasha said, breaking Kagome's happy daze. She smiled up at him and stretched herself, breaking out of his arms. " I want to have a picnic today…" She said dreamily. He smiled. " Sure? I don't think Sango and Miroku want to eat with us after yesterdays fiasco." InuYasha said playfully. Kagome giggled and smiled widely. " Who said they were coming?" Kagome said slyly. InuYasha's ears perked up when she said that. " What are you saying? A picnic with just the two of us?" He asked. Kagome nodded. " Uh huh! So, how about it? I'll make the lunch and you pick the spot! Sound good?" She asked, her eyes full of hope. InuYasha smiled. " Sure. But don't take too long with the lunches! I don't want to have a picnic at night!" He laughed. She laughed back. " Thanks! I'll see you later!" With that, Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rode her bike to the well; so she can go to her era and start cooking the lunches. InuYasha watched her go with a dreamy look on his face. Yep, ladies and gentleman. Our little InuYasha-Chan was in love!

* * *

Kouga sat at the waterfall near his cave, ignoring his tribe. Kouga and his wolf demon tribe had claimed this cave from a pack of demons, which was luck for them because it was far away from humans, near a forest and was high in the mountains, so they well hidden from enemy tribes. He sensed something from near here, a strong demonic aura, but he couldn't explain it He also smelt the scent of an inuhanyou, which he only smelt around that mutt- face: InuYasha. Kouga growled at the thought of InuYasha, who was his rival for Kagome's heart. Kouga was the young leader of the Brown Wolf Demon Tribe, was strong and had two jewel shards in his legs, making him a fast runner. InuYasha just had his claws and the Tetsuiga, a sword forged from Inu- Tanchi's (InuYasha's father) fang. Kouga thought he was superior by far but, for some reason, Kagome loved InuYasha more than him. Kouga didn't get it! HE claimed her as his women, yet she still wanted to be with Mutt- Face! He huffed it off and stood up, sniffing the air. **_Yep, it's an inuhanyou all right. But it's not InuYasha! If it were, it would stink more, plus Kagome's scent would be there too…_** He growled and ran into his cave. When he got inside, he saw wolfs and wolf demons alike scattered all over the cave, eating some meat the other demons had left behind. Junta and Mounta, Kouga's two right hand demons, ran to his side, both in a nervous state. " Uh, Kouga? Do you sense that?" Mounta said first. Koga nodded. " Let's go and see what it is." He said running and disappearing in a cyclone. The demons sighed. **_I hate it when he does that…._** They thought in unison, running after their fleeing leader…

* * *

Souta was eating his cereal as Kagome came into the kitchen. " Hi Kagome! Back so soon? Where's InuYasha?" He asked in a rushed tone. Kagome smiled at her younger brother, love clearly in her eyes. " I'm not going to be here long, Souta. I'm just going to make lunch for a picnic." When she finished speaking, her eyes gleamed with romance. " Oh. Who's going to the picnic?" He asked somewhat disappointed. He thought InuYasha was going to come in after Kagome and be able to hang out with him for a while. " Only me and InuYasha." She said dreamily as she went into the fridge to get the food she needed. She turned on the stove and got some pots and pans from under the sink. " Does that mean you two are together now?" Souta asked, putting several marshmallows soaked in milk into his mouth. Kagome smiled and nodded. " Yep! He told me he loved me last night!" She squealed, something Souta had rarely seen her do. "Who told you he loved you dear?" Mrs.Higurashi asked coming into the kitchen. Kagome quickly cut up the onions and other vegetables before turning on the stove to make her omelets and cut up hot dogs. " InuYasha." Kagome said with glee. She cracked several eggs into a large bowl and grabbed her apron to protect her clothes. She grabbed chopsticks and began to stir the eggs but not before she added the necessary spices. " Good for you dear. Are you two going to have a picnic?" Mrs.Higurashi asked sitting next to her son and putting jelly on a piece of toast. " Yep! Mom, do you think I should change into something else for the picnic?" Kagome asked putting the beaten eggs into the awaiting pan. It hissed. " Aaah! I forgot to put oil!" Kagome squealed, glad she didn't put all the eggs in. Mrs.Higurashi giggled at her daughter. " Yes, dear. Your clothes need to be washed and you could wear that new outfit you bought!" Mrs.Higurashi said with a smile. It was so obvious that Kagome was head over heels in love with InuYasha that it was the sweetest thing to Mrs.Higurashi.

" Okay and… ALL DONE!" Kagome said happily about 20 minutes later. On the table was a large lunch spread that included sushi, egg omelets, cut up hot dogs, rice balls, and an assortment of different foods. Kagome quickly wrapped up the decorative tubs with different handkerchiefs (10 in all). " Whew! This has to be the best lunch I ever made! Mom, can you put this all in a picnic basket for me while I shower and get ready?" Kagome asked, taking off her apron. " Sure thing, dear. Now hurry. You know how impatient InuYasha- Chan can be." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome nodded and ran upstairs to get ready…

* * *

Kouga stopped at the forest entrance and sniffed the air. The scent was coming from inside the forest. He also smelled blood but it was all dried up. Junta and Mounta came huffing up behind him, clearly out of breath. " It's coming from in here." Kouga said. The lackeys were too out of breath to speak. Kouga walked into the forest, occasionally sniffing the air to see what direction he should go in. Mounta and Junta were right behind him; glad he wasn't running any more. Kouga stopped by a bunch of trees. " It's- it's coming from the tallest tree in the forest." He said sniffing around once more. Junta and Mounta did the same. " Is that the scent of a women inuhanyou, Kouga?" Junta asked. Kouga smiled. " Yup. Mate material possibly." And he started running again. He stopped at the Tree Of Ages, frozen by the sight in front of him. Junta and Mounta joined him minutes later, gasping for air. " What (gasp) is (gasp) it (gasp) Kouga? (Gasp)" Mounta said nearly collapsing from the fatigue. "She- she looks just like InuYasha…" Kouga managed, too shocked to say anything taunting about InuYasha. The lackeys looked up and gasped. Kouga was right! This girl _did_ look like InuYasha! She had long white hair, forelocks, claws, and the signature fire rat hairo, but this girl's was blue. She looked as if sleeping but had a scar from battle on her face. Giant thorny roots gripped her body to the tree and a priestess arrow was lodged in her shoulder, pinning her to the tree and causing her spell. She looked so peaceful. Her dog-ears were unmoving. " Who- who is she?" Junta asked, breaking Kouga's train of thought. " I- I don't know." He replied. Mounta looked at the girl more closely and sniffed for her scent. " She has to be his sibling. She smells just like him but if he were a women." Mounta said as Junta nodded. " Maybe…" But Kouga was cut off. " Kouga!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind them.

* * *

Kagome twirled around in front of her mirror, admiring her clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved, off-the-shoulder shirt, a short jean Capri " cheer-leader" skirt, and white and red converse. She pulled at the fabric of her red shirt as she spun around once more. Her hair was in a Japanese up do with red and black hair sticks holding it up. She had on white-eye liner and shiny lip-gloss. She ran down to the kitchen, to see her mother and Souta preparing some lunch for them. Souta looked at her and his jaw dropped. " Wow, Kagome! InuYasha will definitely be surprised!" He smiled. Kagome blushed. " You mean it? Mom, what do you think?" Kagome asked. Mrs.Higurashi smiled. " You look gorgeous dear! InuYasha won't know what hit him!" She laughed. Kagome giggled. Lucky for her, Gramps was at a shrine seminar this week and wasn't home. If he saw her dressed like this, all hell would break loose! Not that it mattered much to Kagome though. She loved InuYasha and would do anything for him. Just then, InuYasha walked in from the back yard, clearly aggravated by Kagome's lateness. He had his back to her when he came in." Kagome! What is taking so- WHOA! " He said turning toward her. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked gorgeous! " InuYasha? Hello?" Souta called to the mesmerized inuhanyou, waving his hand in InuYasha's face. InuYasha snapped out of his daze. " What? Oh, hi Souta. Ready- ready to go Kagome?" He asked, blushing wildly. This never happened to him before. He must _REALLY _be in love… Kagome giggled and nodded. InuYasha grabbed the picnic basket from Kagome's mother and began to go to the well. " Bye, Mom! Bye, Souta! See you later!" She called. Mrs.Higurashi and Souta stood at the door, waving to Kagome and InuYasha until they went into the well house. " They're going to last, aren't they?" Souta said resting his hands behind his head. Mrs.Higurashi sighed dreamily. " It's their destiny. So, of course." And they both went inside to finish their lunches.

* * *

"Ayame!" Kouga groaned. The female white furred wolf demon laughed. Her orange hair was tied into two high ponytails around a white fur headband. Her tail swished in the wind. Her blue eyes glistened with unreturned love to Kouga. " Hi, Ayame." The lackeys said in unison. " Hi guys! Kouga what are you- OH MY GOSH!" Ayame suddenly yelled, running to the tree behind Kouga. " What is the matter with you! What are you doing!" Kouga yelled in an aggravated tone as Ayame began to play with the slumbering inuhanyou's ears. " It's real… Grandfather was telling the truth… She's real…" Ayame said, mesmerized. " What are you talking about wench?" Kouga said with an attitude. " This- this is the resting place of the inuhanyou InuSasha, a legend, really. Grandfather used to talk about this all the time and told me her story several times when I was small." Ayame said, letting InuSasha's ears go and touching the Ayame flower in her hair. " She was betrayed by her own brother, because he was in love with a miko women, who was a liar. It was her twin bother too. InuYasha…." Ayame said, shocking Kouga and his lackeys. " I know why you're shocked. I was told by demons that have seen you on your travels that you have met InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha travels with Kagome. Am I correct?" Ayame asked, turning to Kouga only slightly. " Yeah… So… this girl is… his twin? But… she looks so small…" Kouga mumbled in shock.

" She's the runt. Grandfather told me that she was born 20 minutes after her brother, making her small and, at times, weak. But she had untapped powers that were never realized." Ayame said. " How does your old wolf of a grandfather know all that?" Kouga asked. Ayame smiled proudly. " He was Kikyo's pet for a while. She was going to kill him after catching him trying to steal the jewel. But her younger sister became attached and Kikyo decided to let him be their pet." Ayame explained. Kouga nodded. " Should we tell InuYasha Kouga? Do you think he even knows?" Junta asked. Kouga growled. " Why tell him? So Kagome will fall _deeper_ in love with him and a relationship can form? NEVER!" Kouga snorted, turning away from everyone. " Oh. You don't already know?" Ayame said timidly. Kouga's tail twitched. " Know what?" He asked turning slowly around. Ayame backed away. The look on Kouga's face scared her. " That InuYasha and Kagome became a couple last night… He told her he loved her… and… she told him she loved him…A tribe member saw it all…" Ayame said. Koga growled. " THAT"S IT! WE'RE TELLING HIM! I JUST WANT TO SEE THE LOOK ON KAGOME'S FACE WHEN SHE FINDS THIS OUT!" And with that, Kouga disappeared in his cyclone. Ayame sighed heavily as she disappeared in her own flowery cyclone. Junta and Mounta sighed heavily. **_Here we go again…_**

* * *

InuYasha laughed as Kagome splashed the water from the waterfall at him. They had already eaten all the picnic food and were now playing in the water of the waterfall. InuYasha had picked this place special because he always used to come here when he was little and promised himself that he would take the woman he was going to be with forever here when he was sure of their relationship. Kagome laughed. She was so happy to be somewhere so special to InuYasha's heart with InuYasha. From what he told her, Kikyo had never been here, let alone know that this placed existed. It was hidden by tons of trees and could only be accessed by InuYasha, who had put a barrier up to hide it from outsiders. Only his blood or a strand of his hair could break the barrier. When they first got there, InuYasha made it so Kagome could come in whenever she wanted by taking a strand of her hair and some of her blood and infusing it with the barrier. Now it wasn't only InuYasha's special place anymore. It was now his _and_ Kagome's special place. He picked her up and began to tickle her, making her laugh.

" InuYasha! HA HA! Let me go!" She laughed. " Say ' I love you InuYasha' first." He taunted. " Fine! HA HA! I Love You InuYasha!" She laughed, tears coming out of her eyes. He stopped and put her down. She breathed into his hairo, still laughing. " I'm so glad we did this…" She said dreamily. " Me, too. Ready to go? It'll be nightfall soon." InuYasha said, somewhat sadly. He didn't want this day to end. He was having the time of his life being with Kagome and didn't want to share her with anyone just yet. But Kagome was human and could get sick easily. She yawned. " Okay." She replied. InuYasha and Kagome put their pricked fingers onto the barrier, letting it take their blood. In a burst of pink light, it disappeared. InuYasha and Kagome walked through the forest hand in hand, happy to just be in each other's company. Just then, InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air. He growled.

" What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, stopping. " Kouga…" He snarled. Just then, Kouga's cyclone stopped in front of them and Kouga showed up out of the dust. " Yo." He said slightly. InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. Usually by now Kouga would have held Kagome's hands in his and told her he loved her. " Yo yourself. What do you want Flea-Bag?" InuYasha asked, his hand reaching for the Tetsuiga. Kouga scoffed. " I didn't come here looking for a fight Mutt- Face. Only to inform you of something I found in the forest near my new territory in the mountains." Kouga said flatly. " What did you find?" Kagome asked. She had been left out of the conversation enough.

" InuYasha, are you familiar with the name' InuSasha'?" Kouga asked with a smirk. InuYasha froze. **_Did I just hear correctly? Did- did he say "InuSasha"? How does he know her name?_** InuYasha thought. Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand. " Babe? InuYasha? What's wrong?" She asked worried. " How- how do you know her name?" InuYasha snarled, ignoring Kagome. " I found a inuhanyou girl by the name of ' InuSasha' pinned to a Tree Of Ages with a priestess arrow on my territory. By what I was told, she's your runt twin sister, am I correct?" Kouga was relishing the shocked look on InuYasha's face. Kagome gasped. " InuYasha… What is he talking about?" She asked. He let go of her hand and slumped to the ground. " Kouga! Did you- oh." Ayame just then appeared and backed away from InuYasha, sensing his anguish. " Kikyo… She told me… She told me InuSasha was… dead… She… She lied to me…" He whimpered, putting his head in his hands. Kagome kneeled down beside him. " InuYasha… Is this all true?" She asked sadly. He only nodded. Kouga laughed tauntingly. " So, that means you don't love him anymore and want to come with me and be my mate, right Kagome?" Kouga gloated. Kagome got up, her aura now evil. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. Kouga backed away in fear. " I think you should leave now Kouga." Kagome's voice was low and sinister sounding. "But- but…" Kouga tried to protest but Kagome exploded at him. " LEAVE NOW! WHAT! WANT TO CAUSE INUYASHA MORE PAIN! LEAVE OR ONLY BUDDHA WILL BE ABLE TO HIDE YOU FROM MY FURY! GOT IT!" Kagome yelled, her eyes full of hate. Kouga nodded in fear and quickly disappeared in his cyclone, his tail between his legs. Ayame watched as Kagome helped InuYasha up and began to lead him to the village.

" Kagome… I'm coming with you…" She called, walking after them…

* * *

Kagome never left InuYasha's side that night. She knew that he was going to need her love to get through this. They all were sitting in Keade's hut, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, too, listening to Ayame's story. When Kikyo's deceit was mentioned, InuYasha let out a low growl. " I knew it… I should have believed her…. I should have known that she would have never done something so evil…. I feel like such a baka…" He put his head in his hands, Kagome on the brink of tears. She had never seen InuYasha like this. She felt like the guilt might kill him. " My sister, Kikyo, never told me of this. But ye are right InuYasha. InuSasha- Chan didn't seem the person to slaughter a innocent village." Keade said sadly. Kagome wiped tears out of her face. " What should we do? Kikyo is going to find out sometime that we know. She could kill her before we can stop her." Kagome said. InuYasha's ears perked up. " I have an idea. Let's go get her!" He said, standing up. Kagome was shocked at how InuYasha could become so energetic and happy after just being so guilty and sad. " How are we supposed to do that? We don't know where she is. And I doubt Kouga will allow us on his territory." Shippo said doubtfully. InuYasha walked away from everyone, his eyes glassy.

" Why do you got to doubt everything, Shippo? I WILL get her and Kouga isn't getting in my way. Now, if no one wants to help me in this…. I'll do it on my own…" He said. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame and Kagome stood up. InuYasha's ears perked up at the sounds of their getting up and turned toward them. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and smiled at him, tears still coming out of her eyes. He smiled back and wiped her tears. His own tears began to form. " I love you InuYasha and so does everyone else. We're all going to do this together, Okay?" Kagome said quietly. InuYasha looked at all his friends and turned his face down so his bangs hid his eyes. **_What friends… I don't deserve friends like this… Why do they stick by me? Doesn't matter…._** InuYasha pulled Kagome out and went down to the village market place, everyone smiling and following him. **_I'm lucky to have them… InuSasha; I WILL get you back… Kikyo won't get away with what she's done…_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: InuSasha Resurrected!_

_A/N: I guess that was longer. To all who reviewed, I will write thank yous and such in the next chapter. Here's a little sample of chapter four:_

_Next time_: **_I was running toward him, my hands trying to reach him. But, every time I got close, he was further away. _**

" _**InuYasha!" I screamed. He turns toward me, his face solemn. I run faster, wanting him to hold me and tell me everything was all right. But SHE is with him now. I stop in my tracks and watch as SHE tells him lies about me. His eyes widen and lower in shame. I stand there bewildered at the things I know SHE is saying. I fall to my knees and cry, because I know SHE had turned him against me. All of a sudden, InuYasha is standing in front of me, an angry aura surging off him. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy with tears. " InuYasha… Don't listen to her please! You know me better that that! I would never do the things she said! Please! You know me better than that! Please!" I begged. He only looked at me in disgust. " Why should I believe you! All those villagers…They did nothing and you killed them… Leave. NOW!" He screams. I shudder at the intensity of his voice and get up. " Mother would be so disappointed…Congratulations, InuYasha. You broke your promise to Mother…" I whisper. My bangs cover my watering eyes. As I turn to leave, I see the shock in his eyes, on his face… **_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sound good? Want more? Six new reviews and I'll continue! So, review on peoples! Also, read my other fan fic: " My One Shots!". It's just a collection of InuYasha and Kagome one shots I wrote in one of my MANY notebooks. So, enjoy and review!_

Love, KAGOME4455 ;) 


	3. InuSasha Resurrected!

_Last Time: **What friends… I don't deserve friends like this… Why do they stick by me? Doesn't matter….**_ InuYasha pulled Kagome out and went down to the village market place, everyone smiling and following him. **_I'm lucky to have them… InuSasha; I WILL get you back… Kikyo won't get away with what she's done…_**

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: InuSasha Resurrected!**

Kikyo walked through the eastern forest, her soul collector demons swerving around her. She was greatly upset by InuYasha and Kagome becoming a couple but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her. Kikyo's eyes were glassy and emotionless, endless pools of hazel. Her face was as emotionless as her eyes, still and unmoving. One of the demons put a living soul into Kikyo's body, illuminating her with light for a few minutes. Kikyo stopped and looked slightly behind her. She sensed a great demonic aura from behind her. She grabbed an arrow from her back and readied it with the bow. A rustle of leaves and Kikyo released the arrow. It was fast and gleamed pink with Kikyo's spiritual powers. But the demon dodged it. The demon jumped in front of Kikyo and she again readied her arrow. " Calm down. I'm not here to attack you. I promise." The demon said from the shadows. Only her pale blue eyes showed. Kikyo straightened up a bit but still held the arrow. " Who are you and what business do you have with me?" She asked in her usual monotone voice. " I am Azuko, an incarnation of Naraku. I came here to warn you of the resurrection of InuSasha." Azuko said. Kikyo cocked an eyebrow. " How do you know of InuSasha?" Kikyo asked. " I heard your history with her through the grape vine. What are you going to do if InuYasha resurrects her? She WILL go after you, you know that, right?" Azuko said gruffly. **_Why am I helping this dead wench? SHE was part of Naraku's death also. But he did instruct me to try and protect her. He loved her. _**Azuko thought angrily. Kikyo stared at Azuko with intrigue. " You are a demon, then why is the Shikon No Tama pure while in your possession?" Kikyo asked, shocking Azuko. " What the hell are you talking about! I have no idea why the jewel is pure, but if you don't want to live… I'll leave!" Azuko said hotly. Kikyo began to walk toward Azuko. When they were side by side, Kikyo stopped. " I know you only warned me because it was Naraku's wishes. But I do not need help. I will kill InuSasha, alive or no. So I suggest you leave here. Or I will kill you also." And Kikyo walked away, leaving Azuko stunned. Azuko snorted and disappeared. **_Dumb wench!_** Kikyo felt herself cringe. **_InuSasha will be resurrected? I better go prepare… InuYasha…. If you resurrect her, I will kill you and Kagome… _**And Kikyo disappeared in a swirl of soul collector demons….

* * *

Kagome yawned loudly as they crossed the boundaries of Lady Keade's village. By her watch, it was at least 5:00 in the morning. Shippo was in Kagome's arms, asleep. Miroku and Sango were walking behind InuYasha and Ayame, leaving Kagome and Shippo behind everyone. Keade had stayed in the village; someone had to, and had given Kagome a large bag of medical supplies for their trip. When Kagome yawned, InuYasha turned around and whispered something to Ayame and Sango, both nodding in response. All of a sudden, Ayame took the bag from Kagome and Sango took Shippo. InuYasha bent down in front of Kagome, a sign for her to get on his back. She climbed on and yelped when he jumped into the sky, landing in front of everyone once again. " So, Ayame, where was it that you and Kouga found her?" InuYasha asked as Kagome yawned again. " Up near Kouga's territory in the mountains. She was pinned to a Tree of Ages." Ayame replied. Miroku nodded." I remember my elder monk telling me this tale as a boy, but I always thought it was all a tale, nothing more." Miroku said. Sango nodded. " I heard the tale once as well. I think almost everyone living in that region has." Sango commented. InuYasha grunted. **_Damn wolf told every demon in Japan! I don't need this to become some catastrophe in the making…I want to get this done as quietly as possible… _**" InuYasha!" Came a voice from in front of them. While InuYasha was stuck in his thoughts, the group seemed to make it into another demon's territory; Seeshomaru's (InuYasha's demon half- brother). Seeshomaru stood in front of them, Rin and Jaken by his side. Rin was a human that Seeshomaru had saved after Kouga's wolves attacked her. Jaken was Seeshomaru's loyal servant for many years. Jaken was a toad demon with a Staff Of Two Heads, a severed head of a human man and women on the staff. " Seeshomaru… Get out of the way! I got something to do!" InuYasha growled. (Let's say InuYasha and Seeshomaru don't _exactly_ get along) Seeshomaru glared at InuYasha. " What business do you have in my territory?" Seeshomaru asked. Kagome watched Rin as InuYasha and Seeshomaru traded insults. Rin was a small girl and was always hiding behind Seeshomaru for protection. " My lord?" Rin said timidly. Seeshomaru ignored InuYasha and turned all his attention toward her. " Yes Rin?" He asked. " I think they are here so they can go get that half-breed that was pinned to a Tree Of Ages 50 years ago; InuSasha, I believe her name was my lord." Rin said. Seeshomaru cocked an eyebrow, clearly confused about how such a small girl could know such information, and turned to InuYasha and his group. " Is this true, InuYasha?" He asked. InuYasha growled and turned away. He nodded. Seeshomaru snorted. " I knew it. I knew that under your supervision the girl would end up hurt. Do not continue any farther. I will get her myself." And Seeshomaru turned to leave. Everyone looked at Seeshomaru in shock. " NO!" InuYasha bellowed, running into Seeshomaru's path. Kagome watched InuYasha's face. He seemed angry and scared of losing InuSasha to Seeshomaru! " What? You want another chance? Didn't we have this conversation before, InuYasha? I told you that you are responsible for her." Seeshomaru stated. InuYasha nodded. " But, please! I don't want to lose her again! Have a heart will ya! Give me another chance to protect her! Please!" InuYasha practically begged. Seeshomaru snorted and turned away. " Pathetic… Practically GROVALING just to have your runt sister…. Fine, I will give you another chance but if I find out that that bitch Kikyo got to her again… She's traveling with me…" And with that Seeshomaru left with Rin and Jaken at his heels. InuYasha growled and put Kagome down. She was about to go with Sango when InuYasha grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes and saw pure shame and sadness. He needed her and she knew it. She nodded in understanding and intertwined his fingers in her's. He smiled weakly at her as they continued on with their mission….

* * *

Kikyo walked slowly through the mountains, staying alert about everything around her. She didn't want to have a run-in with InuYasha. No, that was what she wanted the least. She could sense the great energy surging from the Tree Of Ages. **_Have they found her already? _**Kikyo pondered. A demon stopped in front of Kikyo, it's drool pouring out of the corners of its mouth. It was hungry and wanted fresh priestess for breakfast. " You… Your Kikyo, aren't you?" It asked. Kikyo readied her arrow. " How have you heard of me?" She asked. The demon stuck its large snake-like tongue at her, taking in her scent that way. " You're a legend for what you did to that poor half-breed. NOW DIE!" The demon charged at Kikyo, catching her off guard and causing her to drop her arrow. Kikyo began to panic. The demon slashed its claws at her, each attack she dodged. **_Is this how I will die? At the hands of this pathetic demon? No. _**Kikyo stuck out her hands in front of her, sending a large and powerful blast of spirit energy to the demon's face. It yelled in agony as it disincarnated. Kikyo stood there breathing heavily. She picked her arrow off the ground and put it back in its sheath. She wondered if Kagome could do something like that also. But she pushed it out of her mind and continued….

* * *

InuYasha sniffed the air and growled. They were knee deep in Kouga territory now. Kagome squirmed where she stood. Being this close to Kouga always made her nervous. InuYasha looked around him. They were near the heart of the forest and also near the Tree Of Ages. Everyone could already sense InuSasha's great demonic aura. InuYasha and Kagome turned to the others as The Tree Of Ages came into view. " You guys stay here and watch for Kouga or Kikyo. Kagome and I need to do this alone." InuYasha commanded. All nodded and Kagome and InuYasha walked toward the tree. Kagome could sense how nervous InuYasha was. He kept looking around and his breathing was heavy. Kagome stopped and InuYasha stopped with her, still clasping her hand. " What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at the ground.**_ Should I really bring this up now? _**She pondered. He pulled her into a tight embrace, shocking her out of her thoughts. " InuYasha… I know this is hitting a nerve but…. What was Seeshomaru talking about? What did he mean?" Kagome asked timidly. His eyes widened slightly, and he sighed heavily. " At our birth, Seeshomaru told my mother that if anything happened to InuSasha that he would take her away from us and raise her himself. She grew on him and he loved her. After Mother's death, I was so scared of loosing InuSasha that we ran away. She didn't want to leave me and I didn't want to loose her. But one day, when we were ten years old, I got into a fight with her and left her alone. She was so scared, saying she had a terrible vision, but I didn't care. I should have. I was gone the whole night, walking around the forest and staying as far away from our campsite as possible. The next day, I came back to see the campsite in ruins and InuSasha nowhere to be found. I panicked. I thought a demon had killed her, until I smelled Seeshomaru's scent. I followed it to them, to a castle that Seeshomaru owned. I ran in and saw InuSasha just sitting there, playing with the tails of Seeshomaru's flying demon. I was so relieved. She didn't have major injuries, only a scratch on her face. I was about to leave with her, when Seeshomaru told me to meet him outside…" He stopped and bowed his head. Kagome began to cry. **_What have I done? _**She thought guiltily. " He told me to say my good-byes to InuSasha, that she was staying with him… I cried and begged him not to take her away, that I was going to do better. I told him that she was all I had left, that I needed her. He didn't even seem fazed. I was about to give up and leave, when InuSasha came out crying. She had listened to the whole conversation from behind the doors. She ran to Seeshomaru and hugged him, begging him not to take her away. She wanted to stay with me. Seeshomaru gave in and gave me the longest talk about her being my responsibility. He warned me once more and Jaken escorted us off the castle property…." InuYasha sighed and looked into Kagome's eyes. " InuYasha… I'm so sorry…. I shouldn't have ever brought it up… I'm so sorry…" Kagome whispered. InuYasha shook his head. " No, don't be. Don't feel guilty because of that…" He said sincerely. They both continued on in silence…**

* * *

**

**(This Part Is Told From InuSasha's P.O.V)**

_**I was running toward him, my hands trying to reach him. But, every time I got close, he was further away. **_

" _**InuYasha!" I screamed. He turned toward me, his face solemn. I run faster, wanting him to hold me and tell me everything was all right. But SHE is with him now. I stop in my tracks and watch as SHE tells him lies about me. His eyes widen and lower in shame. I stand there bewildered at the things I know SHE is saying. I fall to my knees and cry, because I know SHE had turned him against me. All of a sudden, InuYasha is standing in front of me, an angry aura surging off him. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy with tears. " InuYasha… Don't listen to her please! You know me better that that! I would never do the things she said! Please! You know me better than that! Please!" I begged. He only looked at me in disgust. " Why should I believe you! All those villagers… They did nothing and you killed them…Leave. NOW!" He screams. I shudder at the intensity of his voice and get up. " Mother would be so disappointed… Congratulations, InuYasha. You broke your promise to Mother…" I whisper. My bangs cover my watering eyes. As I turn to leave, I see the shock in his eyes, on his face…**_

_**For a few weeks, I walked around in a daze. I couldn't believe he betrayed me like that after all we went through together he throws it all away for that stupid wench, Kikyo. But this was somewhat expected. She hated my guts and wanted me gone. What better way than to frame me and make my brother hate me? **_

_**It was at least a month later and I was walking through the mountains with Myoga on my shoulder. Myoga had been my companion for the past few weeks, as much as an old flea can be any way. " The Roseuiga? What is that?" I asked. Myoga and I were talking about swords my father forged with his fangs. " It's the sword your father left for you." Myoga said. " So, let me get this straight. Father left Seeshomaru the Tensuiga, a sword with the power to save a hundred lives with one slash, he left InuYasha the Tetsuiga, a sword with the power to kill a hundred demons with one slash and I was left with the Roseuiga. What does my sword do?" I asked. Myoga smiled proudly. Talking about the days he spent as Father's servant always made him like that. " Your sword has the power of both the Tetsuiga and the Tensuiga, but has powers of it's own." He boasted. I smiled for the first time in weeks. " What kind of powers Myoga?" I asked happily. Myoga bowed his head in shame. " I-I don't exactly know!" He laughed… I groaned.** 'Idiot…' **I thought. As we walked through the forest, Myoga remembered something. " What is it?" I asked. Myoga rummaged through his small knapsack, throwing various items onto my shoulder. "Where is that cursid? Ah! Here it is!" He said pulling something out. I gasped as tears came to my eyes. " How did you get this? How did you get Mother's ring? InuYasha and I had buried it under the house after Mother's death… How did you get it?" I demanded. " Your father gave it to me. He found it when he was ruining your home while in mourning. He told me to give it to you when you felt you needed you mother's guidance. Your father out of the rare yoaki stone, a stone used by yoaki when they found their mates for life, constructed this ring for your mother, a first in yoaki history, I believe. A yoaki demon ring made out to a human. This meant that he loved your mother very much." Myoga said putting the ring into the palm of my hand. I began to cry as I slipped the ring onto my wedding finger. This ring had been my mother's pride and joy, except for InuYasha and I of course. She never took it off and used it as a sign to the villagers who doubted Father's love for her, that he DID love her, even if he wasn't around much. I wiped tears from my face." Thanks Myoga…" And we walked on. Suddenly I stopped. Something was coming toward us at an alarmingly fast rate. Myoga must have sensed it before I did because I saw him zoom away, running away from the danger, as always. The arrow whizzed by my face before I could even move. I watched as it hit the tree in front of me and degenerated its bark. I touched my face and had blood on my fingertips. I was bleeding. I turned around quickly and saw Kikyo, arrow posed at my heart. I began to run as Kikyo released another arrow. It hit my shoulder and I pulled it out while running. Blood squirted out. She continued shooting arrows as she ran behind me, each arrow hitting my shoulder or back. I kept pulling them out and bleeding more and more. I was becoming weak and tired as we neared the middle of the forest. The tall Tree Of Ages loomed over us as I fell onto its roots in exhaustion. I gasped for air, my wounds were so deep; they made it hard for me to breath. My hairo was soaked with blood, dark red blotches on blue fire rat cloth. I coughed and blood came out, most likely from the arrow that hit my ribs. Her chuckle came from behind me, a dark and evil sound. I turned toward her, wincing at the pain moving had caused.** **I struggled to get up only to have my attempts met with an evil chuckle. "Not dead yet, InuSasha? Too bad. I've wasted almost all my priestess arrows on you." Kikyo said evilly as she emerged from the shadows. I stood up, only to fall back down in pain. " Why, Kikyo? What did I ever do to you?" I groaned, feeling pain serge though me. " What you did was try and keep InuYasha from becoming human for me. If he did that, the Shikon jewel would disappear from this earth and I can live the life of a normal women." Kikyo said. I spat out blood. " So you're using him? How low. InuYasha's just a kid. It wouldn't be worth it. He's fine just the way he is, like me." My cuts bled further as I spoke. Kikyo scoffed. " Shut up! You're the most annoying demon- Sorry, INUHANYOU I've ever met." Kikyo posed another arrow in front of her as I stood up again, getting ready to finish me off. I jumped up, trying to escape, only to have an arrow pierce though my shoulder, pinning me to the Tree Of Ages. I looked at Kikyo sadly as I felt my body loose it's energy. " Inu- InuYasha…" I said** **before loosing conciseness.** _

**_How could this have happened to me?_** **_What did I do to deserve this type of punishment? Am I ever going to see InuYasha again? Suddenly a vision passed through my closed eyes. I saw InuYasha running and jumping in front of Goshinbuko, an evil smile spread across his face, the Shikon Jewel in his right hand. An arrow zoomed and hit his shoulder, pinning him to Goshinbuko. He dropped the jewel in shock and looked weakly to his attacker. Kikyo stood with a bow in her hand, a large gaping slash on her right shoulder. " Kikyo… But I thought…" With that InuYasha fainted as the spell took affect. Kikyo went to the village and gave the jewel to her little sister; Keade, before dying. Next, I saw Kikyo being burned with the jewel in her hands, to keep it from ever being tainted. Before I blacked out completely, I heard a name being yelled. _**

" _**KAGOME!"…**_

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome stopped in front of the Tree Of Ages, in shock at the figure in front of them. There was InuSasha, looking as though she were sleeping. But when they approached the tree, her ears twitched. Kagome climbed on the vines that circled InuSasha's body and began to play with her ears. " What the hell are you doing!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome glance over at him with her hands still on InuSasha's ears. " I'm trying to wake her up." Kagome said simply. " Kagome, please step down." InuYasha said calmly. Kagome stepped down and walked up to him. " Why?" she asked. " This was my fault, so I will wake her up." He said, stepping onto the vines. "What are you going to do?" Kagome probed. InuYasha growled slightly. " Just be quiet and watch." He replied. InuYasha leaned close to InuSasha's ear and began to sing to her! This came as a great shock to Kagome, who never heard InuYasha sing in all her time of knowing him. His voice was quite nice:

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every heart_

_Sunao ni omoi tsutuaetara_

_Every heart_

_Kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied._

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inottata_

_I was frightened by the never-ending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up at the faraway sky._

_Donna egao ni deaetara_

_Every heart_

_Yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_Hitowa_

_Every heart_

_Shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Boko tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni wara ishugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

_Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_Atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_Itsumo kagayaute ita_

_So shine_

_Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine._

_Meguru meguru toi no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up at the faraway sky._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on…"_

**(" Every Heart" By: N/A. _InuYasha_ Ending Theme 4)**

InuYasha finished and InuSasha's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to get her eyes used to her surroundings and then gazed around. After a while, InuSasha fixed her gaze upon InuYasha. Tears came to both their eyes, as well as Kagome's. " Inu- InuYasha? Big brother is it really you? Or am I dreaming again?" InuSasha asked weakly, her face flushed. InuYasha nodded as tears fell out of his eyes. " Chibi…" He whispered putting his head on her shoulder. The arrow degenerated and the vines wilted away. InuYasha embraced InuSasha as she did the same. InuSasha cried into his chest, glad to have him back." INUYASHA! I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought Kikyo took you away!" She sobbed. InuYasha shook his head." I'm so sorry, Chibi (InuSasha's childhood nickname.) for what Kikyo did. I should have believed you from the start. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked sadly. InuSasha nodded as her eyes began to droop. She smiled." InuYasha… The minute you sang to me, you were forgiven…" She whispered before fainting in InuYasha's arms. He laughed and positioned her on his back, jumped down and re-joined Kagome. " Is she okay?" Kagome asked wiping InuYasha's tears, as well as her own, away. " Yeah. Now, everything is okay." With that, they all walked back to the others, totally oblivious to the danger ahead….

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: The New Girls! _

_A/N: Isn't that a shocker? InuYasha singing? Weird. I just wanted to do something that was OOC. But I guess it was fun to do. Also, InuYasha sounds like Frankie J. when he sings, not all girly like the song originally is. At least three reviews this time. I know I said that I wanted new reviews in earlier chapters, but I'm glad to have the people who read my story reviewing and saying the good things they say. So, thanks. I really appreciate it. Here is a peak at what's next: _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Time: Kagome stood there in a daze until Azuko spoke. " This half-breed; InuYasha. You are his mate, am I correct?" she asked. Kagome turned quickly, a crimson blush across her cheeks. " Um… Well… I don't know exactly. I mean, I'm his girlfriend but we never discussed being mates before…" Kagome mumbled. Azuko and Momo smirked. " But anyway!" Kagome laughed, desperate to change the subject. " Let me show you around the village!" And Kagome led the way down the bridge. Azuko looked at her hands and blushed. **What? The monk got to you?_** _Momo asked through telepathy. _**_No! Why- why would I let that pervert get to me!_** _Azuko yelled in her head. _**_Then why areyou_ _blushing and looking at your hands?_** _Momo smirked. Azuko blushed and stuck her foot out in front of Momo, causing her to trip. " AHH!" Momo screamed as she collided with the dirt. Kagome turned to them. " Oh, my gosh! Are you okay Momo?" Kagome asked. Momo got up and glared at Azuko, who was standing behind Kagome and acting all innocent. " Y-yeah. I just tripped." She lied…_**

_

* * *

_

_A/N: That mean Azuko! But keep reviewing and thanks for reading! Also, I need you guys' help for something. I am currently working on a story called " After All These Years". It's about InuYasha and Kagome but if they were both inuhanyous and best friends. Kagome leaves at age ten after the tragic death of her father. But InuYasha kisses her first and they make a promise to always love and remember each other. Now, it's six years later and Kagome comes back with her family to take over the shrine after her Gramps dies. I'm finishing up chapter one now but need a good way to start chapter two. In this chapter, Kagome comes back and I need a good way for InuYasha to find out and how they meet again. Any suggestions will be useful. Just write what you think should happen in your review. But, write " Suggestion" above it so I can tell the review apart. Thanks! _

_**Love, with gratitude,**_

_**Kagome4455 ;) **_


	4. The New Girls

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time: " Is she okay?" Kagome asked wiping InuYasha's tears, as well as her own, away. " Yeah. Now, everything is okay." With that, they all walked back to the others, totally oblivious to the danger ahead….**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The New Girls!**

Azuko and Momo watched as the villagers ran from their burning village to the river, only to drown in its fast currants. " Nice going Momo." Azuko said sarcastically. Momo snorted.

" How was I supposed to know that the old fart was going to walk in on me transforming?" She replied. Azuko walked away, trying to think of a plan. Momo stayed a bit longer before following, her tail swishing happily at the villager's screams. It was music to her cat ears. She ran to Azuko, who was still deep in thought. Momo saw an old villager in front of them, a survivor. " Must… warn… Lady Keade…" He whimpered. Momo looked at Azuko for approval. Azuko shrugged and gestured for her to go for it. Momo squealed and jumped in front of the old man. He screamed and fell backwards. " Tell who now?" Momo asked tauntingly. " Lady Keade! She will send InuYasha and Kagome to destroy you putrid- AHH!" Momo snapped her fingers and engulfed the old man in flames, burning him alive. Azuko covered her nose with her sleeve. She hated the smell of burning flesh. Momo, on the other hand, relished it. She sniffed the air and smiled. " Nothing like burning corpses in the morning, huh Azuko?" Momo asked evilly. Azuko shrugged. " So, this old man knew Lady Keade? He must have been a traveler friend of her." Azuko realized." Are you serious? Shit! He could have led us to InuYasha so we could destroy him!" Momo pouted. " No need. It wouldn't even matter much anyway. They resurrected InuSasha yesterday. She's probably with InuYasha now." Azuko said walking away. Momo sighed. " Does Kikyo know?" She asked. " She knows that the girl will be resurrected, but not much else…" Azuko replied. Momo smiled. " Where are we going now?" She asked. " To the village of InuYasha and Kagome." Azuko said flatly. Momo's eyes widened in shock. " Are you insane! InuYasha will kill us on sight if we go there!" She shouted. All of a sudden, Azuko transformed into her disguise. " How will he kill us, if he doesn't know who we really are?" She said evilly. Momo chuckled and also transformed. " I love the way you think, sister dear." Both laughed and walked down the path to Keade's village….

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome sat under Goshinbuko, Kagome trying to relieve some of InuYasha's stress. He was worried about InuSasha, who hadn't woken up in three days. Kagome had her head on InuYasha's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he played with her hair. He stared off into space, his face sullen and his eyes filled with mixed emotions. He was scared that InuSasha was never going to wake up, that she was doomed to staying asleep forever. When the group got back to Keade's village (Ayame left to go see Kouga) InuSasha's breathing became uneven and she was weak. Kagome sat up and gave InuYasha a passionate kiss. He was shocked at first but kissed her back. " What was that about?" He chuckled. Kagome smiled weakly. " To make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this InuYasha…" She said. InuYasha sighed heavily. "… Thanks but…you don't have to worry about me…Worry about InuSasha…" InuYasha said softly. Just then, Shippo came running up to the couple and started jumping up and down on InuYasha's stomach excitedly." Awake! She's awake!" Shippo said excitedly. InuYasha sat up quickly, sending Shippo flying and scaring Kagome. " She is! When did she wake up!" He asked. Shippo rubbed his head, sore from flying into a tree, and sat up in front of InuYasha. " She woke up about an hour ago." He replied. " WHAT! AN HOUR AGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" InuYasha yelled. Shippo whimpered. He was in for it now…. " Uh… uh… GOTTA GO!" And Shippo was gone. " That little bastard…. Come on Kagome!" InuYasha said running.

" Wait up InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. But he didn't slow down. He ran at his full speed to Keade's hut and stopped at the bamboo cloth door when he heard voices. " No! You can't bandage my wounds! Only Inu- Chan can! Let me go!" InuSasha whined. InuYasha chuckled and walked in. What he saw made him laugh more. InuSasha was squirming in Keade's arms and had no shirt on. She had two reopened wounds on her torso and shoulder. Miroku was sitting in the corner, covered by a blanket, Sango sitting by him so he didn't peep at InuSasha. Shippo was holding Kagome's first aid kit and blushing at InuSasha's shirtless ness. Kirara was in full demon form and standing in front of Miroku, blocking his view through the cloth of the blanket. " Keade, stop." InuYasha said, getting everyone's attention. InuSasha squealed when she saw him, got out of Keade's grip and ran into InuYasha's arms. Miroku took off the blanket, Kirara shrank back to normal and Sango took the first aid kit from Shippo. " Big Brother, who are these people? And who's the old hag trying to undress me?" InuSasha whined. InuYasha smiled down at his sister as she glared at Keade. Although InuYasha And InuSasha were twins, she was always acting like a child, making InuYasha act like the responsible older brother. She smiled up at him, her eyes full of respect and love. " They are my friends, Chibi. The henchi (Pervert) is Miroku, the girl next to him is Sango, and the two-tail is Sango's pet Kirara, the kitsue (Fox Demon) is Shippo, and the old hag, is Keade." InuYasha laughed. InuSasha blushed. " Oh… I'm sorry for being so rude…" InuSasha was about to bow in respect but InuYasha stopped her. " Don't. Your not exactly decent…" InuYasha chuckled. InuSasha laughed. " Can everyone leave so I can dress her wounds? That goes double for you Monk." InuYasha snarled. Everyone nodded. Sango gave InuYasha the first-aid kit as she pulled Miroku by the ear out of the room. When everyone was gone, InuSasha sat up against a wall so InuYasha could wrap her wounds. " You got to be nicer to people, Chibi. They were just trying to help." He said as InuSasha winced from an ointment InuYasha put on her wounds.

" I'm sorry, but after all that's happened…. I feel like I can't trust anyone…" InuSasha said sadly. InuYasha stopped and bowed his head in shame. " I'm sorry…" He said guiltily.

" Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Kikyo was just tricking you. You were in love, which makes you vulnerable. Don't be sorry." InuSasha said soothingly. InuYasha smiled and continued to dress InuSasha's wounds…

* * *

Kagome stopped in front of Keade's hut, out of breath, to see everyone gathered around a fire, cooking fish. " Why are you all out here? Where's InuYasha?" She asked as she leaned against a tree for support. " He's dressing InuSasha's wounds. She wouldn't let Lady Keade do it, only InuYasha. He told us to leave." Shippo explained. Miroku sighed. " I never even got to get a glimpse at Lady InuSasha's beautiful breasts… OWW!" Miroku screamed as Sango hit him over the head with her Hirikotsu. " Get over it lecher…" She snarled. Kagome sighed and went into the hut. She saw InuYasha bowed in front of InuSasha, wrapping up a large wound on her shoulder. When InuSasha saw her, she screamed. "NO! IT'S KIKYO! SHE'S COME TO FINNISH ME OFF!" InuSasha cried. InuYasha hugged InuSasha tightly to calm her down. " Shh, Chibi. That's not Kikyo. It's her reincarnation, my Kagome. She's a good person, she wouldn't hurt you." He said soothingly. InuSasha nodded with tears in her eyes. Kagome stood there in awe. **_What did Kikyo do to her?_** Kagome pondered. " Okay… I- I think I heard your name before…" InuSasha said as she winced from InuYasha tightening her bandages. InuSasha yawned and tried to stand up, but fell from weakness. InuYasha got InuSasha her fire-rat haroi and kimono under shirt and helped her put it on. She winced from her injuries as InuYasha helped her stand up. Kagome smiled. She had never seen InuYasha act this way, usually he was being a stubborn jerk, but around InuSasha, he was kind, caring and patient. " What are you smiling at Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

" Nothing. Are you okay, InuSasha?" Kagome asked, a smile still on her lips. " I'm going to be fine. These are nothing but scratches. But, to a weak human, these wounds would be fatal." InuSasha said smugly. Kagome giggled. **_Yep! They're twins all right! _**Kagome thought happily. All of a sudden, an agonizing scream broke her thoughts. InuSasha was slumped on the ground and holding her stomach, screaming in pain. " InuSasha! What's wrong!" InuYasha asked franticly. " I-I- I'm so hungry!" InuSasha whined. InuYasha and Kagome fell to the ground in shock (Anime style!) and quickly got up. " You idiot! You scared me half to death!" InuYasha yelled. " Well SORRY! I don't know why it hurts to be hungry but it does! Maybe it's from the several gaping holes in my stomach and sides that Kikyo's ARROWS caused!" InuSasha yelled back with tears in her eyes. InuYasha stayed frozen where he stood. InuSasha limped out of the hut, saying: "Come. We got to great some new women to the village." Kagome stood next to InuYasha. " InuYasha, are you…" But he cut her off.

" Don't. Nothing anyone can say or do can relieve the quilt I feel in my heart. I made that happen to her… Do you know what I saw when I began wrapping her injures? Several slashes and holes made from arrows. She had a big gaping hole in her shoulder from the arrow that did her in. But the worst thing I saw?" He had his eyes to the ground, his bangs hiding his watering eyes. " What was it?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was silent before speaking again. " She- she had slash marks on her wrists, deep one that made scars. I knew Kikyo didn't make those… But InuSasha herself…" He said quietly. Kagome gasped. " She- she tried to kill herself?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded. " But- I should have known… Two weeks after I banished her… I felt this sharp pain in my wrists… I looked and there were these giant slashes, so deep, I fainted… When I was asleep, I heard crying, sobbing, and screaming… It was InuSasha… But I didn't go to her… I just left her there, all alone… I didn't think anything of the slashes, only that it was nothing… I'm a terrible brother…" InuYasha said, putting his head in his hands. Kagome shook her head. " No, no your not. You can't keep doing that to your self… It wasn't your fault… Even if it was, here's your second chance. Here's your chance to fix what happened, to protect her better. Here's your chance to be her family again…" Kagome said soothingly. InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled weakly. He leaned up and kissed her, something he needed. She kissed him back and held him in her arms, never letting go. She knew that he needed her, and he knew that as well. They parted and stared into each other's eyes. " I love you InuYasha." Kagome said. InuYasha smiled. " I love you too… Come on. Let's go. InuSasha said there were new women." With that, InuYasha and Kagome left the hut, hand in hand….

* * *

Miroku was drooling on himself when Kagome and InuYasha arrived to the village bridge. In front of him were two women, sisters, and they were beautiful. Sango growled and hit Miroku repeatedly with her Hirikotsu. "WILL (Bang) YOU (Bang) SNAP (Bang) OUT (Bang) OF (Bang) IT (Bang) YOU (Bang) STUPID (Bang) LETCHER!" Sango yelled. Shippo watched this while rolling in the dirt, laughing hysterically. InuSasha, on the other hand, was staring at the women suspiciously. **_Who are these women? How can I sense such a strong demonic aura, when the others can't? _**She pondered. " Oh, Miroku! I'm so sorry about him. He's quite a henchi. Shippo, get off the ground! Sorry. I'm Kagome, one of the village priestesses. This is InuYasha and his twin sister: InuSasha. The monk is Miroku, the demon slayer is Sango, the kitsue is Shippo, and the cat demon is Kirara." Kagome said kindly. The women bowed in respect. " Hello. My name is Azuko and this is my sister, Momo." Azuko said. InuSasha saw the women's evil smirk. Miroku ran to Azuko, despite his head injuries, and grabbed her hands in his own. He leaned close to her face. Sango sighed angrily from behind him. " My dearest Azuko. Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked. Azuko blushed. " Uh…." Azuko didn't know what to say. " Miroku…" Sango said evilly. Miroku winked at Azuko and began to run, knowing the fate waiting for him. " GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN LETCHER!" Sango yelled, waving her Hirikotsu in the air. InuYasha and Kagome sighed. "When will he ever learn?" They said in unison. InuSasha growled at the sisters and walked back to the village. " InuSasha! Where are you going?" Kagome called. InuYasha knew that something was wrong. "… Kagome, you show these girls around the village. I'm going to go see what's up with InuSasha." InuYasha said. " Okay. I love you." Kagome said giving InuYasha a quick kiss. InuYasha kissed her back and smiled. " I love you too. Bye!" and he ran after InuSasha. Kagome stood there in a daze until Azuko spoke. " This half-breed; InuYasha. You are his mate, am I correct?" she asked. Kagome turned quickly, a crimson blush across her cheeks. " Um… Well… I don't know exactly. I mean, I'm his girlfriend but we never discussed being mates before…" Kagome mumbled. Azuko and Momo smirked. " But anyway!" Kagome laughed, desperate to change the subject. " Let me show you around the village!" And Kagome led the way down the bridge. Azuko looked at her hands and blushed. **_What? The monk got to you? _**Momo asked through telepathy. **_No! Why- why would I let that pervert get to me! _**Azuko yelled in her head. **_Then why are you blushing and looking at your hands? _**Momo smirked. Azuko blushed and stuck her foot out in front of Momo, causing her to trip. " AHH!" Momo screamed as she collided with the dirt. Kagome turned to them. " Oh, my gosh! Are you okay Momo?" Kagome asked. Momo got up and glared at Azuko, who was standing behind Kagome and acting all innocent. " Y-yeah. I just tripped." She lied. Azuko and Momo continued their tour of the village and smiled to each other. They couldn't believe how Kagome and the other villagers were so trusting. They were fools. Azuko telepathed something to Momo and they smirked. They already had a plan to destroy everyone here, but Momo needed to pay someone a visit first….

* * *

InuSasha stopped when she sensed InuYasha was following her. " What's wrong with you? Why did you leave?" He asked. She turned to him. " Those girls… I sense a great and evil power from within them…" But InuSasha stopped. She was having a vision…

_**Momo was holding Kagome by the throat and laughing as Kagome struggled to get free. " MOMO! STOP!" Azuko commanded. " No, Azuko! I'm sick and tired of you not taking action! Your relationship with the monk has turned you soft! Now, I'm going to do what Naraku wanted us to do in the beginning!" Momo laughed. Just then, InuYasha came and slashed Momo's arm off, making her to release Kagome. She coughed and gasped for air, InuSasha now at her side. " Are you okay, Kagome- Chan?" InuSasha asked. Kagome nodded. " I'm fine." She said weakly. InuSasha stood up. She ran to Azuko, who was sobbing. " Why are you crying, wench?" InuSasha said coldly." I- I didn't want this to happen! I told Momo to stop… I love Miroku so much but now…" Azuko suddenly got up and ran away, Momo staring at her in interest. " Eyes on your opponent! Want to lose another- WHAT!" InuYasha suddenly yelled. Momo's arm had grown backing in a glisten of blue light and she was running off. " Until next time half-breeds!" She called before disappearing from view. **_

InuSasha looked at InuYasha and sighed. " Did you just have a vision?" He asked her. She nodded. " What did you see?" He asked. " Those women… They are not to be trusted." She hissed. InuYasha looked toward where Kagome was showing the girls around. " What are we going to do?" He asked. She shrugged. " Nothing now. We don't want to upset anyone and have this village burned down. So, until they do something, we have to act like we trust them." InuSasha said. " What are they going to do?" He asked. " I don't know exactly but I _do_ know that Sango is going to _HATE_ Azuko for awhile. She and Miroku are going to have some kind of relationship." InuSasha said. Her and InuYasha walked to the forest in silence….

* * *

Chapter 6: Miroku's New Girlfriend And InuYasha's Mate!

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to review again! Here's a sneak at what's next:_

_

* * *

_

_Next time: **InuYasha stopped when Kagome began to lean on Goshinbuko. " What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, his voice uneasy. Kagome blushed as she walked up to him. Kagome and InuYasha let their hands intertwine. " Today, while showing Azuko and Momo around the village…Azuko brought something to my attention…" Kagome said quietly. " What was it?" InuYasha asked. Kagome put her head into InuYasha's chest and mumbled something InuYasha (And the nosy InuSasha) didn't understand. **_

" _**What?" He asked again. " SHE WANTED TO KNOW IF I WAS YOUR MATE AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER!" Kagome screamed…**_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: What's InuYasha going to say about that? What will Sango do if Miroku gets a new girlfriend? Who is she? And does InuSasha get a rosary of her own? Keep reading to find out! _

_Love,_

_KAGOME4455 ;) _


	5. Miroku’s New GF And InuYasha's Mate

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine! __**

* * *

**_

_**Last time: " I don't know exactly but I DO know that Sango is going to HATE Azuko for awhile. She and Miroku are going to have some kind of relationship." InuSasha said. Her and InuYasha walked to the forest in silence….**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Miroku's New Girlfriend And InuYasha's Mate!

Sango watched as Miroku asked Kagome where Momo and Azuko were staying. " Near the market place I think. Yeah. That big palace looking place. Azuko asked for you, Miroku." Kagome said with a snicker. A deep blush went over Miroku's face as his eyes widened. Sango growled. " She- she did? What did she want?" He asked. Kagome smirked. " She asked all about you. You were all she could talk about. ' How old is Miroku?' ' Is he seeing anyone?' ' Where is he staying?' that kind of thing. She was really interested in knowing all about you. I think she likes you Miroku- Chan. What if she asks you out?" Kagome taunted. Miroku blushed harder. " ' Ask me out'? What does that mean?" Miroku asked. " It means that you two become boyfriend and girlfriend! You two go out for a few weeks or so, to get to know each other better, then become boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kagome squealed. Miroku got up and left the hut, his eyes full of determination. Sango's eyes were full of hurt. Kagome scooted close to her. " This is all a test, Sango- San. If he truly loves you, he will return to you. Don't worry! If he DOES become her boyfriend, it won't really last! He loves you, I know it!" Kagome said soothingly. Sango nodded and pet a slumbering Kirara. " Where are InuSasha and InuYasha?" Asked Sango. Kagome looked at the door thoughtfully. " Really… I don't know. In the forest I guess. I'm going to check up on them." Kagome said, getting up and heading out the cloth door. She stopped and gave Sango a hopeful glance. " Don't worry, Sango- Chan. He loves you. I know he does." And she left. Sango felt a tear fall out of her eye and down her face. **_How are you so sure Kagome- Chan? Is it because you knew what it felt like to be invisible in the eyes of the one you love? _**…

* * *

InuSasha ran toward InuYasha, her claws forward. InuYasha jumped up and kicked InuSasha's injured shoulder, causing her to howl in pain. She fell to the ground but got up quickly, slashing InuYasha's torso as she ran past him. He winced in pain and was able to punch her before she ran past. They parted and stood away from each other, InuYasha facing west, InuSasha facing south. Kagome saw this and pulled something from her skirt pocket. It was a subduence rosary. She ran and put it around InuSasha's neck, shocking both InuSasha and InuYasha out of their fighting poses. " What the…" But Kagome cut her off. Before InuYasha could stop Kagome, she said it. " SIT GIRL!" She yelled. InuSasha slammed into the ground as the rosary's spell took affect. " AHH!" InuSasha screamed. Kagome sat on her back so she couldn't get up. " What were you two doing?" She asked both inu hanyous. " Mhh mmhhmh mmhh mmhhh!" InuSasha mumbled from the ground. " WHAT?" Kagome asked. " She said, ' we were just practicing.'" InuYasha replied. InuSasha nodded from in the dirt.

" Practicing what! Killing each other!" She yelled, getting off InuSasha's back. InuSasha got up and cracked her knuckles in Kagome's face. " Do that again, wench, and I'll slash you to bits…" She threatened. Kagome seemed unfazed. " Sit girl…" She replied calmly. InuSasha slammed into the ground again. Kagome sighed and stepped on InuSasha's back as she got to InuYasha. " What were you two practicing?" She asked, her voice scarily calm. InuYasha gulped. " We- we were making sure InuSasha could still fight! I was testing her! I'm not really hurt!" He laughed. Kagome cocked an eyebrow and poked where InuSasha slashed his torso. He howled in pain. InuSasha, now sitting on her hunches, saw this and laughed. InuYasha began a sloe of curse words, both aimed at Kagome and InuSasha, while InuSasha began to tease him. Kagome growled as their now arguing voices over powered her thoughts. " SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She yelled. Both twins fell into the ground at the same time, then grounded into the dirt, damn near close to hell. (A/N: In the words of InuYasha) " I can't believe you two! Why do you to have to bicker and fight! You should be spending time together and getting all the missed time back! But, not now! InuYasha!" Kagome called. InuYasha sat up and rubbed his sore neck. InuSasha was still in the ground, her body twitching from the pain. " Yeah?" He asked nervously.

" We need to talk." She said simply. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him to Goshinbuko, which wasn't that far away from the clearing they were in. InuSasha sighed as she got up and cracked her back. **_Idiots…Do they really think I won't snoop? Being psychic is so useful sometimes! _**InuSasha thought happily as she channeled all her energy to being able to see in the eyes of InuYasha. **_And he won't even know I'm watching! _**She added to her previous thought. She gasped excitedly as she finally got through to InuYasha and see through his eyes...

_**

* * *

**_

_**InuYasha stopped when Kagome began to lean on Goshinbuko. " What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, his voice uneasy. Kagome blushed as she walked up to him. Kagome and InuYasha let their hands intertwine. " Today, while showing Azuko and Momo around the village…Azuko brought something to my attention…" Kagome said quietly. " What was it?" InuYasha asked. Kagome put her head into InuYasha's chest and mumbled something InuYasha (And the nosy InuSasha) didn't understand. " What?" He asked again. " SHE WANTED TO KNOW IF I WAS YOUR MATE AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha blushed. " Why did she ask you that?" InuYasha demanded. " She- she told me that… I was supposed to be your mate by now, it was normal. But…I'm not…Do you not want me to!" She cried. Tears were falling down Kagome's face and it was retching InuYasha's heart. " I do but… Your only fifteen years old, Kagome… I don't know if you're ready…I don't want you to do this and then regret it later…" He said quietly. Kagome shook her head. " What makes you think I'd regret being with you?" She asked. He sighed. " I don't know… If you mate with me, you're going to have to decide which era you want to stay in. I don't belong in your era and I don't think I will ever fit in. But, you have family there and people who love you. This decision is not something that should be taken lightly." He explained. Kagome sobbed into his chest. (InuSasha felt her heart twist.) " I- I want to be with you, InuYasha… At home… You're all I think about, all I see in my dreams… I can't imagine having a life with out you… I don't want anyone else but you!" She cried. InuYasha stroked her hair. " Kagome, do you want to be my mate?" InuYasha asked soothingly. Kagome smiled up at him. " What do I have to do?" She asked. " First, I have to mark you with the mark of my clan. But remember, when my clan mates, we are mates forever, until one of us dies. Okay?" He asked. She nodded. " What happens if one of us dies? Do we get a new mate?" She asked. InuYasha shook his head. "No. We would die ourselves of grief and loneliness." He explained. Kagome gulped. " What are you going to do to me?" She asked. " Extend your neck to me." He said, his fangs flashing. She nodded and extended her neck to him. " This is going to hurt for just a second." He said, leaning till his breath was warming Kagome's neck. He bit her and Kagome felt it, a sharp little pain, like a needle or a cut. He licked the blood that came out and then bit her again, using his fangs to both heal the wound and leave his clan's symbol. The wound glowed a dark purple and a dark purple crescent appeared on Kagome's skin. He pulled away and smiled. " Done. Now every demon will know that you are mine. No one can touch you but me." He leaned into her until their faces were inches apart. Kagome touched the crescent and smiled. " What now?" She asked. " Now, we mate. But, if you're not ready… We can wait." InuYasha said, using all his strength to stop himself from taking advantage of Kagome right then and there. She shook her head, her eyes glazed over with lust. " Who said I wasn't ready?" And she kissed him passionately. InuYasha took off his haroi and Kagome took of her blouse, exposing her bra…**_

* * *

InuSasha snapped herself out of InuYasha's mind, not really wanting to see what was going to happen. She shuddered at the mere thought of it, when a scream echoed through the forest. InuSasha chuckled. **_Virgin…_** She thought slyly. She began to walk to Keade's, her mind cloudy. She felt that InuYasha and Kagome were lucky, having finally found each other. She knew already, being psychic and seeing InuYasha's life while in isolation, that Kagome and InuYasha's relationship was destined to be a good one, if not for the constant fighting or Kikyo's interference. She could feel the pain in InuYasha's heart every time he hurt Kagome, every time he made her cry. InuSasha knew he had mixed feelings; he was unable to choose before. Although he knew he cared for Kagome greatly, he felt like he owed Kikyo for all that had happened between them. But, in the end, InuYasha chose Kagome, someone who loved him for who he was and only wanted his happiness. It was just as their mother had wanted. While on her deathbed, she told her children to find someone who loved him and her for who they were, someone who wouldn't want to change them. InuSasha smiled. **_One down, one to go…_** She thought sadly. Suddenly, Sango came running up to her, her Hirikotsu ready for battle. " Where's Kagome! I thought I heard her scream! Is there a demon in the area?" Sango asked franticly. " With InuYasha. Yes, she screamed. And no, there are no demons." InuSasha smirked. " Then, why was she screaming?" Sango asked, confused. InuSasha put her hands behind her head and walked on, Sango behind her. " Think like Miroku for a minute and that's your answer." InuSasha said. Sango stopped as her eyes widened. "NO! THEY- THEY AREN'T- DID THEY?" She asked. InuSasha stopped and looked at Sango with amusement in her eyes. She just nodded. Sango laughed. Both InuSasha and Sango walked on in silence. Once they got to the village, they stopped. In a small restaurant, laughing, were Miroku and Azuko. Sango's eyes looked at the ground as she turned and began walking the other way. InuSasha watched her sadly. **_Sango…_**

* * *

Miroku came back to the hut with a smile on his face. His date with Azuko was quite enjoyable, to say the least. They chatted and joked about basically nothing, something Miroku never did before. He felt that she was so down to earth, a perfect mother. But, like Kagome said, he had to get to know her and be her boyfriend first. If he didn't, Sango would kill him. **_Sango… Don't you fret, my dear Sango. This is merely a testing of my love for you, as well as your love for me. _**Miroku thought as he heard a scream. " That sounded like Kagome!" said, Shippo, who had just gotten back from collecting herbs with Keade. (A/N: This is Kagome's second scream) " Where are Kagome and InuYasha?" Miroku asked. Shippo shook his head. " I don't know. Maybe InuSasha knows. Let's go ask her." Shippo said, hopping into the hut. Miroku followed behind. When they entered the hut, Sango was using something Kagome called " Turtle Wax" to grease up the Hirikotsu and InuSasha was using a piece of cloth to make Kirara run around in a circle, Kirara trying to catch the cloth and chew it. " Lady InuSasha?" Called Miroku. InuSasha gave Kirara the cloth and turned to Miroku. Sango acted as if he wasn't there. " What?" She asked. " Where are InuYasha and Kagome?" He asked. InuSasha flopped on the floor; her eyes closed to hide the amusement. " Take a wild guess." She said slyly. Miroku smirked. " About time. I wonder if Kagome will be pregnant…" Miroku said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. InuSasha opened her eyes as a vision passed through her mind. " Nope. Not until she'd nineteen. It will be a girl." InuSasha said, getting up. She left the hut, Shippo following behind her. Sango focused more of her attention on her Hirikotsu as Miroku sat next to her. For twenty minutes, they sat in awkward silents. " I'm… happy for you." Sango said, shocking Miroku. He stared at her. Her bangs hid her eyes, her mouth closed in a small line. " Sango…" Miroku said thoughtfully. " I give you my blessings…" And Sango left the hut, Kirara at her heels. Miroku looked at the ground, his eyes holding slight sadness. " Sango… Even if I am with Azuko… I will always love you…" He said to himself, feeling a lone tear fall to the floor….

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome walked back to the village hand in hand, large smiles on their faces. InuSasha sat in front of Keade's hut, Sango against a far off tree, Kirara napping in Sango's lap, Shippo talking about absolutely nothing. InuSasha growled as she tried to concentrate on her meditating. " Shippo… SHUT UP!" InuSasha yelled, rising to her feet. Shippo closed his mouth. InuSasha sat back down and began to meditate again. InuYasha and Kagome came into view and Shippo called to them, breaking InuSasha's train of thought again. " Hi Shippo!" Kagome called back. Shippo ran to Kagome but stopped half way. " Kagome? Why do you smell so much like InuYasha?" Shippo asked. Both InuYasha and Kagome blushed as InuSasha began to laugh. " Come Shippo. Let me give you the 'talk'." InuSasha laughed as she took Shippo by the hand into the forest. Five minutes later: " EWW!" A sick sounding scream broke through the forest, and Shippo came zooming out, InuSasha following him with a large smirk. " COME BACK SHIPPO! I AIN'T DONE YET!" InuSasha taunted. Shippo covered his ears. " Can't hear you! LA, LA, LA!" Shippo yelled. InuSasha laughed evilly. " THE BIRDS AND THE HALF DEMON BEES, SHIPPO! REMEMBER!" She yelled, chasing Shippo around a tree. Miroku came out of the hut and watched this scene with much interest. Kagome growled and InuYasha sighed. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha held up three fingers. " Three, two, one…" They said in unison, using their fingers as if they were some kind of count down. " SIT GIRL!" Kagome screamed at the top pf her lungs. InuSasha's rosary glowed as the spell sent her plowing into the ground. " STOP PICKING ON POOR SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled as she picked Shippo up. Shippo stuck his tongue out at a now rising InuSasha. Before InuSasha could retort, a vision passed through her eyes. " Shippo… I'd watch your step from now on if I was you." InuSasha said smartly. Shippo bit his bottom lip and stuck his tongue out at her, only to get a growl back in response. " This is weird…" InuYasha said lowly. " What's weird?" Miroku asked. " Kagome found a new person to torment and sit all the time!" InuYasha laughed. " Oh? Feeling left out? SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Everyone laughed. Things were back to normal, as normal as things could get within this clan….

* * *

Chapter 7: The Voice Within!_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will take longer to post because I'm not done with it yet. But, I will try to finish it the fastest I can. So, if it takes a few days, motivate me. Review like there is no tomorrow! Tell me how much you like the story and how bad you want to read the next chapter! That might help me finish and get to the next chapter. Here's a preview:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next time: " MYOGA, YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FLEA FACE TO ME AFTER THE WAY YOU ABANDONED ME!" InuSasha screeched. InuYasha looked at the scared flea and growled. Myoga looked up at his male master and shook in fear. " Master InuYasha, Lady InuSasha, please forgive a flea for past indiscretions but I came here today to warn you of a fast approaching danger." Myoga said. InuSasha sighed. " We already know. Seeshomaru, right?" InuYasha asked. Myoga nodded. **_

" _**My dear Lady InuSasha, I fell as if this sudden burden is all my doing." Myoga said, his voice filled with guilt…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Sound good? Want more? Review. Thanks.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	6. The Voice Within

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine! I forgot to add: I also own InuSasha. She is a character I created long ago. She's basically me but if I were in " InuYasha"._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Voice Within!**

* * *

" _**Mother! Mother! Wait for me please!" A crying ten year old InuSasha called to the fleeing beautiful women in front of her. **_

**_The women turned slightly and extended her arms to her child, a warm smile on her face. As InuSasha got closer, she suddenly turned back to her teen self. _**(A/N: In case you haven't figured it out all ready, InuSasha and InuYasha are both sixteen years old.)**_ She met her mother's embrace, feeling safe again. _**

" _**Mother…" She whispered happily. Izayoi smiled at her child. **_

" _**Chibi- Chan… Where is it? Where is the Roseuiga?" Izayoi asked. **_

" _**Purple gem… In the ring…" InuSasha said. InuSasha was in a trance, not knowing what she was saying. Her eyes were glazed over and slightly drooped. **_

" **_Then, give me the sword my little one." Izayoi commanded sweetly. _**

" **_I- I can't. It'll destroy the ring. It was your only treasure from Father… I can't…" InuSasha whispered. _**

" _**You must, sweetheart. Lord Seeshomaru wants it… Please, honey… Give me the sword…" Izayoi's voice seemed harsher.**_

" _**No… I- I can't… It's the only thing I have to remind me of you… I can't let Seeshomaru…" Suddenly, InuSasha felt like her soul was being ripped into. Like someone was digging inside of her for answers. She groaned from the sudden pain. **_

" _**Mother… What are you…?" InuSasha gasped when she looked to her mother's face. She didn't have one. **_

" _**What…who are you! Where is my mother!" InuSasha cried, breaking out of the imposters grip.**_

" _**I am the unmother. I am a demon who feeds off the dead souls of mothers who left their children. I can be any mother I choose. But Lord Seeshomaru chose Izayoi to get the sword you possess in that ring! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" The unmother yelled.**_

_**InuSasha began to run, when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked into the cold eyes of Seeshomaru. He lifted her small frame off the ground so she became eye level with him.**_

" _**How could you! I thought you cared about me! But to toy with my emotions- that is an new low, even for you!" InuSasha cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. **_

" _**I do care about you, but when it comes to the powerful swords forged by our father, I carry no emotions towards anyone." Seeshomaru said coldly. **_

_**InuSasha turned away from him. " How could you Seeshomaru? I trusted you…" She mumbled, her bangs covering her watery eyes. **_

" _**I told you, it's nothing personal. But I WILL have all the power of our father's swords, and you won't get in the way!" Suddenly, Seeshomaru was trying to pull off InuSasha's ring but she bit him, feeling his warm blood under her fangs. He dropped her with a growl and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, desperate to get away. **_

" _**InuYasha! Help me please!" She cried into the night. She felt Seeshomaru catching up to her when she was picked up off the ground by a red and white blur. She panted as she looked into the eyes of her savor, InuYasha. " Don't let him get me… Please, InuYasha…" She panted, fresh tears falling out of her eyes.**_

_**InuYasha shook his head and patted her hair, soothing her.**_

" _**I won't let him… I promise, Chibi…" He said as he pulled her onto his back and ran to the Bone Eaters well, jumping in. InuSasha closed her as a bright blue light surrounded her. **_

" _**Where are we?" She asked when she saw a tall roof over their heads.**_

" _**We are in Kagome's era. Here we are safe."…**_

* * *

InuSasha awoke with tears in her eyes, a strange warmth surrounding her. She was in front of a fire; eyes staring at her, and red cloth covering her body. **_This- this is how Mother used to hold us when we were younger…_**InuSasha thought as she leaned into the warmth.

" Don't cry… No one's going to get you… I'm here…" InuYasha whispered soothingly.

" I had another one… a dream vision… Seeshomaru is going to send an unmother after me… He wants Mother's ring…" InuSasha whimpered.

InuYasha sighed and growled at the same time. " That bastard… What would he do that for? You don't have Mother's ring. We buried it under the house remember?" InuYasha said quietly.

Everyone around the twins, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Keade and Sango, were shocked at this unusual side of InuYasha. He never acted this way before! He never showed this much compassion to anyone except Kagome, but it was always rare. Suddenly, a sucking noise filled the quiet hut and InuSasha sat up. She brought her hand to her neck and slapped it. She brought her hand to her face and growled as something fluttered off her palm.

" MYOGA, YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FLEA FACE TO ME AFTER THE WAY YOU ABANDONED ME!" InuSasha screeched.

InuYasha looked at the scared flea and growled. Myoga looked up at his male master and shook in fear. " Master InuYasha, Lady InuSasha, please forgive a flea for past indiscretions but I came here today to warn you of a fast approaching danger." Myoga said.

InuYasha sighed. " We already know. Seeshomaru, right?" InuYasha asked.

Myoga nodded. " My dear Lady InuSasha, I fell as if this sudden burden is all my doing." Myoga said, his voice filled with guilt. InuSasha sighed. Here came the rare moment of compassion from InuSasha.

She never was one to be kind, having so many tragedies in her young life. Really, she went through things in life she rather not discuss- all being so traumatic- and would rather forget. But she would never admit to anyone that, at one point- rather several points- she was weak, something she swore never to be. It was a trait her brother raised her on. But, nonetheless, she still held compassion in her heart, something she credits solely on her mother, who was always known for her great compassion and golden heart.

" It's not your fault, Myoga- Sama. You were just following Father's orders. He wanted me to have the ring for a reason and that is to protect it with my life." InuSasha said.

InuYasha glanced at his sister. He couldn't believe how mature she had become. If he had to describe her- no swearing or smart- ass comments allowed- in one word or more, he'd say she was childish, but still able to hold her own. Yet, in all their years together, he only remembered her calling him in the night, a dream scaring her out of her wits. She'd cuddle to him, fear and tears in her yes but she never cried. Even when she was so torn and broken, being attacked by demons or InuYasha's insults bringing her down, she never shed a tear. She'd hold them in her, as if shedding a tear was a disgrace. The only time he saw he truly cry- except recently- was when their mother died. InuSasha was always close to Izayoi, closer then InuYasha could ever be. He was slightly ashamed of Izayoi, even if he never admitted it. But InuSasha, no, she was different. She loved having a human mother; it was her father she was ashamed of. InuSasha felt he never loved them, that his rule over the Western states was closer to his heart than they. But, Izayoi kept that thought at bay. Izayoi loved their father and knew he loved them, something the twins doubted. But on the day of Izayoi's funeral- that no villager dared to attend- they saw him. He was in his disguise, but still, he came for Izayoi, proving his love for her. InuYasha refused to talk to him, but InuSasha did. It shocked InuYasha how brave she was in that moment; also that they're father embraced her and kissed her forehead. After that, he disappeared, never to show his face again. InuYasha hardly saw that sad, scared, childish girl now. No, now he saw a young woman who was mature yet still needed her brother's guidance. No matter how mature InuSasha acted, she was still Chibi on the inside; nothing could change that.

" Lady, you must flee from here. You are still recovering from your experience and, unfortunately, I don't know where you can go. Seeshomaru seems to know where you are at all times!" Myoga sighed heavily.

InuSasha leaned into InuYasha's chest and tried to think. " Kagome's era!" She yelled suddenly, remembering her dream.

Kagome looked up at InuSasha when she heard her name being said. " What about my era?" Kagome asked.

" It was in my dream. InuYasha took me there to keep me from Seeshomaru. We have to go there. It is the only way that Mother's ring will be safe." InuSasha said. She felt InuYasha raise, her still in his arms. Kagome grabbed her bag, checked the contents, and got up. Kagome smiled.

" Okay, I guess. You guys try to keep the village safe. If Seeshomaru asks where we are, lie. Don't let him know where we went. We don't want him to destroy the well and trap us in my era. We will be back in a few days or maybe a few weeks. I'm not really sure when we will be back." Kagome said.

Shippo grabbed onto Kagome's leg and began to sob. " Don't leave me Kagome!" Shippo cried. Kagome leaned and hugged her little kistune.

Suddenly, a vision passed trough InuSasha's eyes. " Shippo, the only reason you don't want Kagome to go is because you want to sleep in her shirt." InuSasha said smugly. Shippo blushed as InuYasha growled. Kagome's face was a tomato.

" Um… Well, let's get going! Stay safe you guys!" Kagome called as she, InuYasha and InuSasha left the hut.

Sango and the others waved until they were out of sight. Sango sighed.

" I hope everything will be alright." She said. Miroku stood next to her.

" I'm sure everything will be fine, my dear Sango." Miroku said.

Sango watched his hand but, to her surprise, it stayed at his side. Sango felt a slight tinge of sadness in her heart. That was the only sign left to prove that Miroku no longer held feelings for her in his heart. She went into the hut, hearing someone calling Miroku's name in the distance. It was Azuko.

" Miroku- Sama! Momo-Chan made some Odon, and I thought you might like some!" Azuko giggled.

Miroku smiled. " Thank you my lovely Azuko. I would love some. Sango?" Miroku called.

Sango stayed in the hut. She didn't want to go out there! Why would she? She had no intention of talking to Azuko who, Sango felt, had taken Miroku away from her. But, Sango knew that wasn't really true. Miroku was never her's to begin with, she was always too shy or angry to tell him how she felt. She just thought no women would want Miroku-him being the pervert that he is- that he would never be taken from her, but she was wrong. She had her chances but now it was too late. He had someone else to love, to grope, to peek on while they were bathing. Although those are things Sango shouldn't miss, she was going to.

_**Miroku…** _Sango thought sadly…

* * *

InuSasha felt a weird feeling running through her body as she, InuYasha and Kagome passed through the well to Kagome's era. It felt like thousands of insects were running back and forth across her stomach, then stopping when she saw the light go away. She looked up and saw a tall roof over head. Kagome was the first to leave the well, followed by InuYasha, who was still carrying InuSasha. They exited the well house and InuSasha was in awe at her surroundings. This place was so odd. Tall black and gray things that reached the sky loomed in the distance (Skyscrapers and buildings), the smell of pollution reached her nose, and loud noises she never heard before rang in her ears. But trees also loomed on past the black and gray things, flowers were growing somewhere near and the sky was a beautiful pale blue. A tall shrine was in front of them and to their right was a white fence surround a tree; Goshinbuko.

" Where are we?" InuSasha asked as InuYasha put her down.

" My era. Come on inside. I want you to meet my family!" Kagome said excitingly as she gestured for them to follow her in.

The twins followed Kagome in and InuSasha stood in awe at how weird everything was. Weird looking paintings covered the walls, different paintings (They're really pictures) of a young girl who got older by the painting, then a young boy who got older as well. They're also pictures that were black and white, a man with a woman, then a young girl. More pictures of that girl until one, where she was in a long flowing gown, a man at her side. Soon, the woman was pregnant and then had a baby girl. Then, she was pregnant again but this time with a boy. And one that family was all in black, an old women and a young man missing.

' _What is all this? That young women must be Kagome's mother, the old man Kagome's grandfather, the young man Kagome's father, that little boy Kagome's brother Souta, the one InuYasha talked about, and that little girl must be Kagome. This is like their wall of family paintings.' _

InuSasha pouted at the remembrance of the only family portrait her family ever had. Her and InuYasha were five at the time and their father had come to see them, having a break from war. Izayoi insisted that they have a family portrait done, to have a reminder of the great family they were. InuTanchi **(A/N: That's what I think their father's name is) **was holding InuYasha in his arms while Izayoi was holding InuSasha. Izayoi was looking straight ahead while InuSasha was playing with a strand of Izayoi's hair. InuTanchi was also looking straight ahead but InuYasha was pulling on his ear, making his father have a comical face. InuSasha laughed at the way she could sit there for hours in front of that picture when she was little, watching her family at their best.

Suddenly, InuSasha felt someone pulling on her ears. She turned around and became face to face with Kagome's mother.

" Oh! This is little InuSasha- Chan! Her ears are just like yours, InuYasha! How kawaii!" She cooed.

InuSasha began to back up, only to see a sutra pass by her face.

" Be gone demon!" an old man yelled.

InuSasha fell back and landed on her butt and almost on the tail of a cat. The cat screeched and slashed InuSasha's shoulder, hitting where Kikyo had hit her with an arrow before. InuSasha yelped in pain and got up. She ran away only to feel something on her leg. She looked down and saw a young boy, looking at her with admiration. InuSasha tried to continue but the boy held on, causing her to fall flat on her face. InuSasha soon got up and growled, causing the boy to let go. InuSasha turned so she was sitting up on her elbows, looking at Kagome with anger. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously while InuYasha was laughed on the floor, holding his ribs and rolling around on his back.

" Uh… InuSasha, this is my family…" Kagome said quietly.

InuSasha got up, bowed in respect, and then barked at Kagome: " I already guessed that!"

* * *

Shippo sat up, as he smelt something in the air. He got up from his position on Sango's shoulder and sniffing around. He ran to the hut door and continued sniffing, his tail shaking in fear. _No way… They only just left! How could he be coming this way already?_ Shippo pondered as Sango came up behind him.

" Shippo? What's wrong? Kirara?" Sango looked down at Kirara to see her hairs standing on end, snarling escaping her throat. Kirara's eyes seem to be bugging out of her skull.

" Sango… I sense a great demonic aura coming this way." Miroku said from his meditating spot near the door. After Azuko left, he started meditating to relax but was now standing and clutching his staff tightly. Sango bit her bottom lip as she began to sense it too. She sensed more than one demon, three to be exact, but one was stronger than the others. She ran inside and grabbed her Hirikotsu and saw Kirara run out, transforming to her larger form in a flash of flames. Shippo was shaking in the doorway, wishing Kagome were here to calm him. Trees rattled in front of the hut and out came Seeshomaru with Rin, Jaken, and their flying demon in tow. Seeshomaru stopped and sniffed around slightly, his head turning. He soon stopped and glared at the humans and pathetic demons in front of him. He snorted when he sensed their slight fear. Sango stood in front of Shippo and glared.

" Where are they?" He asked coldly. His amber eyes stared the monk in front of him down. Miroku stood straighter and glared. Sango pulled the Hirikotsu higher on her back and Shippo hid behind her leg. Kirara growled from next to Sango.

" They are not here. They went after a demon with a jewel shard in the south." Miroku lied. He felt his head pound in sudden fear as Seeshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Rin began to chase a butterfly as Jaken rolled his eyes at her. Seeshomaru growled and sniffed the air, leaving. Jaken followed only to be pushed by Rin and stepped on by the large flying demon. Jaken quickly got up and ran after them, a blush of embarrassment on his ugly face. When Seeshomaru's demonic aura was unable to be sensed, everyone sighed in relief. Kirara turned to her kitten form and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Shippo stopped shaking and fell backwards onto the ground, panting from the breath he held in. Miroku sighed and lightened his grip on his staff as Sango put the Hirikotsu on the ground.

" Kami… That was close…" Sango sighed. She sat in the doorway and began to pet Kirara and watched as Miroku flopped on to the ground, looking as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

" You can say that again…" Miroku added. He sat back in his meditating position and began to meditate again when Shippo suddenly gasped then gulped. Both young adults turned to him.

" What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked nervously. She didn't like the way Shippo was acting. She glanced at Miroku and saw the worry on his face. He didn't seem to like Shippo's behavior any more than she did. He was shaking nervously and tears were on the corner of his eyes. His eyes were large, showing off the details in his green/ blue eyes. He was wringing his hands in worry.

" Shippo? What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Shippo bit his bottom lip and tried to stop himself from crying.

" What are we going to do when Seeshomaru goes to look for them and finds out we lied? Won't he come back, furious?" Shippo asked, fear filling his voice to the core. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, their eyes wide. Shippo was right. If Seeshomaru looked for InuSasha, only to find out they lied, won't he come back looking to punish them? He would be furious that they lied. Everyone gulped at the thought of Seeshomaru coming back and attacking. It seemed inevitable, but how long would it take?

" Well, lets go tell Keade." Sango said as she got up. Miroku and Shippo followed her down the path to the inner village where Keade was taking care of a sick woman. It was quiet when-

" HENTAI!"

Slap

Shippo sighed at the monk lying in the road. " Idiot." Shippo commented. Miroku got up and began to rub his cheek, a smile on his face. Sango huffed from in front of them and let a small smile graze her lips.

' _I guess he still cares about me after all.' _

* * *

InuSasha sighed as Kagome's mother made another glance at her ears. InuSasha glared at her and she turned away. InuSasha saw Gramps trying to pull a sutra out of his pocket from the corner of her eye. InuSasha turned to him and glared.

" Don't you even think about it." She snapped.

The old man put the sutra away. Kagome sighed as InuYasha tried to stop himself from laughing. Souta rubbed the bump he got from his and InuSasha's fall. Everyone was in the small living area between the kitchen and living room, trying to act as if that didn't just happen. Kagome sipped her tea as InuSasha picked at the weird food in front of her. InuYasha began to calm down and stuff his face, Souta copying his actions. Mrs.Higurashi bit into a rice ball while Gramps ate some Odon. All was silent for a few minutes before Mrs.Higurashi spoke.

" So, InuSasha, is it true? Are you InuYasha's twin sister?" She asked. Gramps leaned forward to hear better - his hearing weak because of his old age- and Souta scooted closer to InuSasha, his eyes gleaming with heroism. Already he thought InuSasha was cool, she looked like InuYasha and her being related to him would make him like her all the more. He also developed a small crush on her.

" Yeah. I am. But I was born about twenty minutes after, which made me so short." InuSasha replied, squirming a little in her seat. Talking about her past always made her feel uncomfortable. _' Let's just hope she doesn't bring up something that could make bad memories resurface…' _InuSasha thought with a slight sadness. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Souta stood up and grinned.

" You're a regular Edward Elric!" Souta laughed.

Kagome groaned. _That stupid show again? I swear he's obsessed…_ Kagome thought as she rubbed her temples.

The twins cocked an eyebrow. " Who?" They asked in unison.

Souta opened his mouth to explain but Kagome put her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

" It's some stupid show Souta loves. It's called ' Full Metal Alchemist'.** (A/N: I'm just saying that for Kagome's sake. I LOVE F.M.A. It's cool. I'm only girl I know that likes it though…) **And calling you Edward Elric isn't a compliment. Ed is the main character with a metal arm and leg. He's really short and people usually remind him that, pissing him off. He usually yells and screams. " Kagome explained. The twin exchanged confused glances.

" Oh, Kagome. I forgot to tell you. Today is the grand opening of that new restaurant/ lounge in town and I was thinking that you could take the twins there. It should be fun." Mrs.Higurashi suggested happily. Souta nodded from in Kagome's headlock.

" What's that?" InuSasha asked. The concept of a restaurant/ lounge made no sense to her. InuYasha looked as confused as InuSasha. In fact, their confused looks were practically identical.

" It's a place where people can eat and hear live music." Kagome explained. Kagome smiled at the thought.

" Sounds fun." InuSasha replied. InuYasha just snorted and mumbled something that sounded like: " Not like there's anything better to do."

" Okay then! I guess all three of us are going out! But what will you wear?" Kagome pondered as she put her finger on her chin for dramatic affect. She looked at her mother for help and it seemed like a light bulb went off in their heads. They turned to the twins with an evil smirk on their faces.

' _Oh, shit. This isn't going to end well…' _The twins thought in unison….

* * *

Kikyo sat up against the tree that once held InuSasha. She had come a little too late, now her chance at killing InuSasha was gone, for the time being. Suddenly, Kikyo sensed a great demonic aura coming her way. She got up but the aura was gone as fast as it came. Then, it was above her. Kikyo sighed and sat down again. She was too close to Mt. Hakurie for her liking and her soul collectors were becoming weak. She looked up and saw a pair of lime green eyes staring down at her. The tail of a cat was twitching sickly from the treetops and the eyes had a sick look to them. Kikyo guessed that the demon was feeling the affects of the giant mountain worst than she was.

" Show your self demon." Kikyo stated, her voice weak. The demon jumped from the tree and stood before Kikyo, her usually tan skin now pale.

" Are you that Kikyo wench?" The demon asked, her voice equally weak, flipping some of her dark purple hair over her shoulder. Her dark purple pelt stuck to her body from the perspiration caused by the purity of the giant mountain.

" And you must be Azuko's younger sister, Momo. What is it that you demons want with me?" Kikyo asked, her voice monotone.

" Yes, I am. And I need a favor from you."

" Isn't Azuko the one to get me for anything?"

" She's gone soft. She has the monk to keep her occupied. Now, getting rid of the wench and the half-breeds is my job."

" I see. What is it that you want?"

" I need you to help me get rid of the only person that can defeat me, even with the jewel. She has awesome powers that could destroy any demon, no matter how strong."

" Oh, and who, might I ask, is the one that can destroy you? The one with the awesome power?"

" The girl. The half-breed, InuSasha."

" And how do you know of her power?"

" She practically a legend because of her power. Naraku used to talk about it a lot before his death. Her power can only be harnessed during battle or near death. Any demon that can take her power will be all-powerful. The only way to harness her power is to drink her blood after death."

" That is disgusting."

" Well, that is the way of demons. But, I cannot defeat her alone. I need the two people who can make her break down in fear. You and Seeshomaru."

" Why would she be afraid of Seeshomaru? He is supposed to watch her, love her even. Why is she scared of him?"

" As you know, the girl is psychic. I have heard that she has been having visions of Seeshomaru hurting her and going after her. She possesses a sword that can quadruple her power. The Roseuiga, I believe it's called. It was forged by the man my sister and me took our bands from, Totosai. Her father made it powerful so she can be more powerful. Apparently, she is supposed to rule the western lands in his place, but you stopped that. You helped Seeshomaru without meaning it. You killed the girl, half killed her I must say, and now you must help me deal with her."

" So now she is my responsibility? Why? It's not like any thing I do or did can expand her power."

" Oh, Kikyo. That is where you are wrong. Something you did DID expand her power."

" What do you mean?"

" When you separated her from her brother, you helped expand her inner power. When you shot her with your arrow, you gave her power just the boost it needed. That's how she was able to still have visions even in isolation. Thanks to you, the great inu yoaki of the west's daughter is now the most powerful being in the world. Congratulations."

" But- how-?"

" Her brother was her power outlet. InuYasha helped her keep her power under raps and he is the only one who can do so. Here's an example: One day, InuSasha was almost raped during the new moon, her human night. InuYasha was nowhere in sight because he was out trying to get firewood. Even when she was human, the injuries that the humans who tried to rape her caused were so life threatening that she turned into a demon, a usage of her power as a self-defense. If not for InuYasha's love and care for his somewhat little sister, she would have killed those humans and the villages surrounding where they camped, even if she was only eleven at the time. Now, add the power of a fang sword and your miko energy to that, and you have the either next destroyer of the world or the next saver of it."

" I believe you may be right. She was always the one to be saved but I always sensed more from her. But, I never thought she was never a threat. Now, I am mistaken. What will happen if she uses the power for evil on her own?"

" Again, she can rule the world in ways Naraku never dreamed. She can do anything she pleases. She can rule hordes of demons and even raise the dead. Things Naraku has done, she can do much better. But, she can also purify herself and even tainted humans and demons. Her mother, apparently, was half miko, leaving her daughter to have the miko power and her son all the demonic power. The girl is even more powerful than Mt. Hakurie."

" I see. Then, yes I will help you. It seems the destruction of this girl is best. We don't need someone who can be both a threat and a haven. But what shall we do?"

" She knows who me and Azuko really are. I can injure her, but only if she is too weak spiritually to fight back. That is where you and Seeshomaru come in. I need you two to break her down, tear her apart from the heart. The only people she trusts are InuYasha and Kagome. Get rid of them, and she's mud in our hands."

" Seems reasonable. But if you get her power, what do Seeshomaru and I get in return?"

" You will get your life back and the advantage of both InuYasha's and Kagome's deaths. Seeshomaru will get the swords he wanted and no competition for the rule of the western lands."

" I accept."

* * *

" Wow. You had a hot springs built in the basement? Thanks Mom!" Kagome said happily, hugging her mother tight.

" Your welcome dear. I had it built so that InuYasha and Chibi (InuSasha: " HEY!") could feel more at home when taking baths. Why don't you girls try it out while I get your clothes ready?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested happily. Kagome nodded while InuSasha stood up in defense.

" No way! No offence Kagome, but I don't do baths with people. Not anymore. I refuse." InuSasha growled, her arms crossed. InuYasha and Kagome glanced at each other with an evil smirk. InuSasha blinked with fear. " Wait! Why are you looking at me like that? Hey! Inu-Chan! Put me down! Where are you taking me! Put me down! Hey! Put me down!" InuSasha yelled as InuYasha and Kagome picked her up, both glad she was so light and short, and carried her down the stairs where they went through old bamboo looking sliding doors to another door that said " Women" in fancy writing. Kagome opened the door as InuYasha held InuSasha over his head. She was kicking and struggling, cursing her brother's great strength. InuSasha saw InuYasha lift her above a hot spring with two rocks on both sides and a small waterfall that would retract then pour out water. Kagome smiled evilly as InuSasha's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. " Hey! Don't-AHHH!" InuSasha screamed as InuYasha threw her in. InuSasha stayed under water for a while then emerged, her face one of pure annoyance. She got up all the way and Kagome and InuYasha laughed more at how she looked like a wet rat in a fire rat hairo. That's when Kagome noticed something.

" Hey, InuSasha? Why is your hair wavy? I thought it was straight." Kagome said, kneeling next to the pissed off inuhanyou. InuSasha blushed as her brother lifted her out of the steaming water by her collar.

" Wanna explain, missy?" InuYasha taunted, his eyes full of mischief.

InuSasha blushed and looked away, mumbling something.

" What?" Kagome asked.

" I HAD SHIPPO STRAIGHTEN IT WITH HIS FOX FIRE!" InuSasha screamed.

" So, your saying that your hair is naturally wavy and Shippo's fox fire made it straight? How is that possible?" Kagome asked.

" A kistune's fox fire can be used on a demon or half demon's hair and not burn it. If used enough, it can turn wavy hair straight. Shippo heard that rumor and wanted to try it out… You just never noticed…" InuSasha mumbled, her face annoyed. InuYasha cracked up and dropped InuSasha back in the water. Under water, she took off her hairo and when she emerged, the water was up to her neck and threw her wet hairo at her brother, the heap hitting him square in the face. He pulled it off and growled at her, only to see her bare back to him. Her wet white hair laid flat across her back, hiding the one thing she didn't want anyone to see. Kagome sighed at the two and left with InuYasha, deciding to give InuSasha time to cool down. When the door closed, InuSasha finally looked over her shoulder and watched as InuYasha's and Kagome's shadows disappeared down the hallway. She sighed and went under the water, taking a deep breath first. She opened her eyes under water and began to swim; glad the hot spring was big enough and that she was short. Her white hair flowed behind her, every strand seeming endless. For a while, she felt like she was watching herself, like her soul and her body had separated. The sun from the open window glistened on the water and made her body gleam, as if she were an angel. When she emerged, a strong gust wind blew her hair around and sent a shiver up her spine. Her back was revealed and a scar on her right shoulder was exposed. It looked like Sango's, but was smaller and a little redder. A small line of a scar was in the front of her shoulder. She ran her claws over it and shuddered. She got back under when she sensed InuYasha and Kagome coming her way. Her eyes watched them as they looked for her, her scent diminished by the water.

" Where is she?" She heard Kagome's slightly muffled voice asked. InuYasha watched the water and saw a small flash of white. He told Kagome to grab a towel and he went to where InuSasha was hidden. He held up three fingers and counted down. Then, he reached into the water and grabbed InuSasha's foot, pulling her out of the water. She shrieked and tried to cover herself up. She was facing Kagome and her back was to her brother. Kagome giggled and threw her the towel, even if she was upside down. She grabbed it and put it over her front, growling as several of her wet locks nearly reached the water.

" Mind putting me down! I don't like all my blood in one place! InuYasha!" InuSasha screamed, only to be ignored. She looked at the corner of her eye and her face paled. InuYasha was looking at her scar with wide eyes. He seemed more scared than anything. When he snapped out of it, he put her on the ground and glared at her. Kagome didn't know what was going on, but she saw the scar. It made her wince.

" InuYasha… Please… Let me-" InuSasha started.

" Who did that to you?" InuYasha snapped. If looks could kill, InuSasha would be ten feet under. She looked away, unsure that she should tell him. Why would he want to know that Kikyo caused it? That she made sure, when he was dressing her wounds before, that he left that one alone, that he didn't see it? She looked away and wrapped the towel around her and turned to leave, when he grabbed her wrist. He held a tight grip and his claws dug into where she had hurt herself. She winced.

" I said, ' Who did that to you?' Tell me!" He growled. He was so mad that he was unaware of the pain he was causing her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Kagome knew that she shouldn't anger him more. His eyes were almost red.

InuSasha cringed and closed her eyes tight, stopping the on coming tears. " It…. It was Kikyo! HAPPY NOW!" She screamed, breaking her wrist out of his hold, only to have his claws reopen the scar. She held the wrist and felt the warm blood through her fingers. She went to the door and said: " I didn't tell you because I don't need you to fight my battles for me. It was long ago. There is nothing you can do about it now." And she left. Kagome looked at InuYasha sadly and saw him staring at his claws in horror. Blood was on them, and it wasn't his own. Kagome went to him and held him, her face in his shoulder. He pushed her away and jumped into the hot spring, thrashing his hands in it.** (A/N: Like when he slaughtered those bandits when he was a demon. I forgot the name of the episode.)**

' _NO! TELL ME THIS ISN'T HER BLOOD! NO! IT WON'T GET OUT! THE SMELL! IT'S STILL THERE! NO!" _InuYasha screamed in his head. Kagome watched this and jumped in herself, grabbing his hands to stop him.

" InuYasha! Stop! Don't do this again!" Kagome screamed, tears falling out of her eyes. InuYasha stopped thrashing and rested on her shoulder, silent tears falling out of his eyes. " Go talk to her. You two need to work things out. Go." Kagome commanded. InuYasha nodded and left like something was on fire. Kagome sighed and got out of the springs, only to undress and get in again. Relaxing seemed good now…

* * *

InuSasha glared at the mirror as she wrapped her wounded wrist. She didn't like what she was wearing but what was she to do? Her clothes were in something called a " Washer" and wouldn't be ready for sometime. She was wearing something Kagome's mother had called a " Jean Capri Thigh High Skirt" and a red shirt that had long sleeves like her hairo but it was off the shoulder and the bottom ended just above her belly button. She wore sneakers on her feet; they were red and white high tops that had ankle socks under them. Her hair was now dry and put into a low ponytail, a hat that hung to the side hiding her ears. Her appearance didn't matter to her at the moment, only her wound. It was wrapped in white bandages but they were now almost fully red. She smiled sadly at it and began to wonder why it felt good to be in that pain. Was it because it was the only pain she could control? Being a half demon, one lick and the wound would heal the next day. But, the scratch was deep and would take at least a week to heal. But, it felt so good. Could she possibly- No. It's a terrible thing to do. But maybe just to see- She used the claw on her pinky and cut her right wrist and watched the blood slowly make it's way down her hand. She licked the blood and the wound. The blood stopped and it was now a ruby red cut mark. The blood was licked off her lips as she did it again, only to repeat her process. She closed her eyes and cried. She was now lying on Kagome's bed with her face to the ceiling. She felt her body raise and fall as she sobbed, at first not noticing someone come through the door. She heard it close though, and she sat up to see InuYasha. His sleeves, hair and the bottoms of his pants were soaking the carpet, something Kagome would surly sit him for. He sniffed the air then growled. InuSasha gulped. He smelled her blood.

" What did you do?" He asked. He seemed calmer but he always was good at faking his emotions.

" I-I didn't mean to… it was an accident?" She seemed to ask herself rather than tell him.

" Feh. You can't lie to me. I'm your brother; remember? What did you do?" He asked again.

InuSasha gulped. " I- I just wanted to see why it felt so good…" She mumbled. She closed her eyes in fear he would yell at her, but she felt herself pulled into an embrace. Her eyes opened and widened in shock as she only saw red. She felt her face flush slightly. She felt tears sting her eyes as she fell into the embrace, feeling calm. She closed her eyes and felt her tears soak into his hairo. She was so ashamed of herself, not only for doing what she did and acting the way she was acting, but because she was letting her emotions get the best of her. She was a Tajjii dammit! Tajjii's never show their emotions! But, she couldn't help it. " I'm sorry… InuYasha, I'm so sorry…." She sobbed, hugging him tight.

" Shh. It's all right. Just, tell me when you need me and don't do this again. Please." His voice was a near beg and she hated it. She felt so bad, but he was making her feel better. Big brother was here and that meant no one could hurt her now…

* * *

Kagome's eyes gleamed with joy as she, InuYasha, and a now happy InuSasha, stood in front of the lounge/ restaurant. A large light that said, " The Stage", loomed over them. **(A/N: Kagome was wearing a skirt similar to InuSasha's but it wasn't jean and InuSasha's is blue, Kagome's is green. Her shirt is a tight white t-shirt that says, " Sorry, But I'm Taken" written in red cursive. She wore high heels that match her skirt. Her hair was down as always. InuYasha was wearing baggy jeans with a loose white – They all were wearing white so they matched, courtesy of Mrs. Higurashi- t-shirt that said in red blood looking letters, " She's Taken By Me. Wanna Do Something About It?", and shoes similar to InuSasha's. Both hanyous wore red bandannas with white Japanese letters on them. The letters said their names. Sorry to take you from the story. I couldn't find a way to put it in the story. Bonsai!) **The building was made of bricks but had glossy paint on it, looking as if the paint was still wet. Inside music was playing and you could see people gathered around large tables with roses and ruby red tablecloths on them. A large stage stood at the end of the HUGE lounge/ restaurant but no one was on it, a D.J was playing music. A small podium stood in the entrance, a man in a suit behind it. A lot of people were there but not enough to make it seem crowded. The walls of the place were red and the floor had white and black tiles. The stage had a large red velvet curtain. The twins thought the place was… all right. Not something worth swooning over, until the smell of food reached their inuhanyou noses. It smelled better than when Kagome made them ramen, a food InuYasha got InuSasha addicted to, and they started to hear their stomachs growl. Drool began to escape their mouths as Kagome grabbed their shirt collars and dragged them in, their feet laying flat on the ground. They had swirly eyes and were muttering all the different types of food that could be waiting for them. Kagome huffed.

" _Lambises…' _She thought with a growl. The man behind the podium smiled at them.

" Hello. A table for three?" He asked. Kagome nodded and watched the man leave to go look for a table to seat them. She looked around and when she saw no one was around, she let the twin's collars go and said the dreadful word. " Sit." With a yelp, both hanyous found themselves meeting an old friend, the ground. _' Hello, ground. Lovely day, isn't it? How's the wife and kids? Oh, the cracking sound? Just my BROKEN BACK!' _Both twins thought in unison.The man came back and his smile disappeared as he watched the white haired teens twitch from the ground.

" What happened to them?" He asked an innocent looking Kagome.

" Their klutzes! They fell. Sorry." Kagome lied. The man nodded and showed Kagome their table, the two pissed hanyous following as they grumbled and muttered colorful words under they're breath. They were led to a table near the stage and it was somewhat large. Kagome sat in the middle of InuYasha and InuSasha, who was staring at the stage in wonder. She was wondering what it was like to sing on stage, to pour her heart and soul out. You see, if you compared InuSasha's voice to InuYasha's, she would win. She had a wonderful voice and would sing a lot. But now, she didn't want to. Kagome saw this and went to the D.J, telling him to put InuSasha's name on the list of singers that were about to come up. She sat back down and whispered what she did to InuYasha, who nodded in response. The teens ordered pizza as they watched people sing. **(A/N: Sorry that I skipped major details. I want to hurry and finish up.) **The D.J took the stage and took the mike from a girl who was wailing like a wounded cat. InuSasha was eating a cheese pizza slice when she turned toward the stage. A small line of cheese stretched from the pizza and, to any passing teen, it was cute. Kagome smiled from her perch on InuYasha's arm. Oh, how mad InuSasha is about to become.

" All right. If you can all still hear, we have a new singer coming to the stage. I was told by her sister- in – law that she's really good. Give it up for InuSasha Tajjii, singing " Song Of Truth", " Untitled", and "I'm With You"! Give it up!" And everyone began to cheer. InuSasha felt her breath catch in her throat. She glanced at Kagome who smirked back. InuSasha got up and went to the stage, grabbing the mike. She stared into the eyes of the awaiting crowd. She felt like pouring her heart out. It felt so natural.

" Hey. I'm InuSasha. And I'm going to sing three songs I heard on my wench of a sister-in-law's radio, thing. So, here's the first one." InuSasha began to sing:

" **Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o**

**Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo**

**Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa**

**Hatashite kono te ni oenai momo na no ka?**

**The crimson- stained sun**

**Has illuminated everything; now and the past**

**Is what I have imagined within this twilight,**

**More than my own hands can accomplish?**

**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte**

**Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo**

**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**

**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari **

**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo**

**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune mi nagare**

**Please teach me how to live**

**A little more vulnerably than I do now 1**

**Won't you taint me just a little?**

**That way, even if I get hurt**

**And lose everything around me**

**This song of truth will flow through my heart**

**Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou**

**Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa**

**Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono**

**Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo**

**This dispute will probably go on**

**About that which is most precious 2**

**I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things**

**Even the gentle smiles of strangers**

**Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo**

**Itami mo itsuka kiete**

**Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite**

**Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni**

**Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru?**

**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite**

**If eternity knows what manner of darkness**

**And when pain will vanish,**

**Then that way, you shall taint me**

**I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky**

**When will I be able to follow them? **

**This song of truth shall be my guide **

**Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo**

**Itami mo itsuka kiete**

**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare**

**If eternity knows what manner of darkness**

**And when pain will vanish,**

**This song of truth will flow through my heart**

**Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite**

**Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite**

**Now, please, taint me just a little**

**Please, just taint me, only a little**

**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite**

**This song of truth shall be my guide…"**

InuSasha stopped to catch her breath as everyone around her cheered wildly. All quieted down when the music for the next song began:

" **I open my eyes**

**I try to see **

**But I'm blinded by the white light**

**I can't remember how**

**I can't remember why**

**I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No, I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got no where to run**

**The night goes on as I'm faded away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me? **

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**But no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold**

**Onto a time when**

**Nothing mattered**

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't**

**Erase the things that I've done**

**No, I can't**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got no where to run**

**The night goes on as I'm faded away**

**I'm sick of this life **

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me? **

(Instrument solos)

**Made my mistakes**

**Got no where to run**

**The night goes on **

**As I'm FADED AWAY**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna SCREAM**

**How could this happen to me?" **

InuSasha took another deep breath and could smell tears as people cheered again. Another song started:

" **I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I… I'm with you**

**I'm looking for a place**

**Searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know?**

**Cause nothings going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take my hand?**

**Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are**

**But I… I'm with you**

**Oh, why is everything so confusing? **

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**Yea, yea, yea**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I… I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand **

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I… I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I… I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you…"**

InuSasha smiled as the people stood up and cheered loudly. They liked her. She bowed and said thank you before rejoining Kagome and InuYasha at the table. Kagome smiled at her but InuSasha looked away. She was mad. And Kagome didn't know how to make her feel better. The D.J came over and smiled at InuSasha.

" That was really great you know. If you want, you could work here. This place is new, but we need someone with a voice like yours to work here. So, what ya say?" He asked politely.

InuSasha blushed as a vision passed through her eyes.

_

* * *

_

_A boy with a black braided pigtail stood before her, his body turned toward the sky. InuSasha approached him and put her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. He smiled and turned around to be able to hold her as well. InuSasha wore a long white gown, her hair bone straight, a large black braid in the mix of her white hair. Her eyes gleamed when he smiled at her, a small smile grazing her lips. His hair was black and he wore clothes that seemed straight out of modern China and shoes that seemed painted into his feet. His dark blue eyes stared into her amber ones as he spoke, but she could hear what they were saying, even when she spoke. But, his eyes held so much love. And his words made her seem to glow. He leaned down and kissed her, her not failing to respond. _

_When they pulled away, he spoke._

" _InuSasha… I'm so glad you came here… Too bad you had to lose a bet to do so." He laughed._

_She laughed too. " Yeah. But, hey! At least I get to spend a whole year with you! I love youRanma." She whispered. _

" _I love you too." And Ranma kissed her again._

* * *

InuSasha blinked when she heard the D.J ask himself: " Did her eyes just turn blue? Naw. Man, I gotta stop drinkin'."

InuSasha giggled. " Sorry, but I can't. Maybe… Some other time." InuSasha suggested.

The D.J smiled and took her hands in his. That's when everyone noticed, this guy looked and sounded exactly like Kouga! His eyes and hair were the same color, his teeth were the same, but fangless, and he had the same hair-do and facial features. " My name is Kioga. But you can call me D.J K. Now, InuS- Can I call you InuS?"

" No! You can't!" InuYasha yelled. Kioga glared at him and Kagome kicked him from under the table. " OW!" InuYasha yelped.

" Stop, InuYasha! Sorry." Kagome said sincerely. InuYasha growled something that sounded like: " That f-in' bastard. If he touches her in any way…"

" Uh… Sure…"

" Well, InuS, I don't usually do this, but for you, I'll make an exception. I'll keep the job open just for you. No one else is perfect for this job but you. So, when you are ready, the job's yours. Okay?" Kioga smirked. Kagome and InuYasha sighed as an anime style sweat drop fell down their heads.

" Exactly like Kouga…" They mumbled.

" Uh… Thanks?" InuSasha replied uncertainly. Kioga pulled away and in InuSasha's hands, was a small white slip of paper. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

" It's my business card. Call me whenever you want to start working. Or if you think I'm more fun to hang out with than this ass over here. Okay?" And he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. InuSasha blushed as InuYasha tried to climb over the table, Kagome holding him back. InuYasha rolled up his sleeves and growled about using Kioga's insides to strangle him. InuSasha sighed and blushed. She got up and cleared her throat, snapping InuYasha and Kagome out of their argument.

" Will you two stop? I want to go home." And InuSasha walked away, the couple following behind.

InuSasha had a thoughtful look on the whole time, maybe because she was think about that vision she had.

' _What was that about? Who was that Ranma guy and… did he take my first kiss? That had to be one of the most confusing visions I ever had! And what was with the braid in my hair? Was that my mate for life? Is he the one to complete me? I wanna know! But… What triggered that kind of vision? Was it? Mother? It was! She was there the whole time! She was singing with me! Mother… You gave me a glimpse of my past that I would have never seen without you… Thank you… ' _InuSasha had a smile on her face now; unaware of the pain Kikyo and Momo were planning to put on her…

* * *

Momo watched as Kikyo took the jewel and began to chant. She was totally into it when Momo interrupted her train of thought.

" I can't believe he refused to help us! Does he _not want_ the swords! What exactly did he tell you when you asked?" Momo growled as she paced in front of Kikyo. They were in a secluded area of InuSasha's Forest, in front of her tree. Kikyo had told Momo that only here will the spell they wanted to put on InuSasha work. It was the place her power had surged and it was brimming with dark magical energy.

Kikyo sighed in aggravation. " He said he couldn't hurt her that way. He said that, although killing InuYasha was temping, he could never kill InuSasha. He loves her. He said that he would never hurt the girl he sworn to protect since her birth. **(A/N: Now, you all remember that it's a brother-sister love, right? I don't want people to think I got inbreeding in my story. LOL. Back to the story!) **Now, stop your pacing. You are making it hard to concentrate." Kikyo snapped calmly. Momo plopped in front of her and watched as the priestess was circled in dark energy.

" What is it that you are doing, exactly?" Momo asked.

" I am corrupting her dreams so she believes she is having visions of people dying on her behalf. But, _I NEED CONCENTRATION TO MAKE IT WORK_!" Kikyo was losing her patients. Momo sighed heavily.

' _Dumb priestess. How long will this crap take anyway? I want to torture her now!' _Momo let a growl escape her lips as Kikyo's eyes, which were once closed, opened and her chocolate brown eyes were now pitch black.

**_" Spirits come and hear me now._**

**_Grant my wish and obey my plea._**

**_Disrupt the mind of a powerful woman and allow her to see the evil dreams I want her to see._**

**_Allow her to dream the evil dreams as I command._**

**_Bring to the inuhanyou, InuSasha, the evil dreams of death._**

**_Let her see the deaths of the one's she loves._**

**_Allow her to see her brother and confidantes!_**

**_Bring this burden to life the hell she deserves!"_**

Kikyo chanted. Momo watched in both happiness and awe as a dark aura escaped Kikyo's body and flew in the direction of the well.

" What now?"

" Now, we will see if the spell worked." Kikyo summoned her soul collectors to her and they formed a circle, showing an image in the middle. It was InuSasha. She was in the spare room of Kagome's home, sleeping in a big fluffy blue bed. She tossed and turned as the black aura surrounded her and engulfed it self into her.

" So? Is it working?"

" Yes. What are we to do now?"

" Don't worry. It will all unfold as it should."

* * *

InuSasha sighed from her perch on the roof, tears of agony falling down her face. She was crying because she was in pain. Someone was telling her that she was putting everyone she loved in danger. Someone was in her head, making her see the images of dying villagers, dying InuYasha's, dying Kagome's, dying everyone. She put her arms around her and cried into her knees. This was more than she could bear. She looked to the dark sky as the wind blew her hair around her. She wanted to scream but didn't want InuYasha to know her pain. InuYasha and Kagome, as well as the rest of the household, were in a blissful dreamland, all unaware of the pain that suddenly struck our favorite female inuhanyou. She jumped off the roof and ran to the well house, sliding the door open with a bang. Tears were still falling down her eyes and her hands were trembling. She fell in front of the well and sobbed, wanted so desperately to scream.

" Dammit! It hurts! I can't take it!" InuSasha cried as she got up and jumped into the well. When she emerged, she jumped out and breathed in the smell of the fresh air. She ran to where she had seen the bodies, in front of Goshinbuko. She fell to her knees and cried.

" It- it hurts so much… Who is doing this to me? Mother… Seeshomaru… InuYasha… Someone… Please help me…" InuSasha punched the ground and made a dent as the rain began to pour around her. All the bad memories of her past were resurfacing. She saw her mother dying in the claws of a demon, herself almost being raped, InuYasha getting attacked by a demon just because he was protecting her.

" No… Please, make it stop…" She sobbed as she felt like her soul was being torn. Suddenly, her body pulsated. Her eyes became red and her claws and fangs grew. The ring on her finger turned black. She stood up and glared at the smell of blood. Kikyo stood before her, a bow in hand. An arrow stuck out of InuSasha's back. She pulled it out and ran toward Kikyo, her claws extended. The purple lines on her face were pulled up in an evil smile. InuSasha swiped at Kikyo but realized, Kikyo was never there .The arrow wasn't there. The blood was there, but Kikyo didn't strike her. She had cut herself without realizing it. She continued running until she was at an old village, her old home. She watched as the ghosts of her past flew past, the pain she felt raising in her chest, her bad memories resurfacing. Her demon side began to laugh at the feeble memories of a hurt little inuhanyou.

" Villagers… Must… Kill them all…" She spoke out of character as she felt that all she wanted was blood shed….

* * *

Chapter 8: The Demon Cries!

_**A/N: I think this chapter is so bad, maybe my worst…Wow! I can't believe that took me so long to post! Sorry about that. My mom is a total witch sometimes! While I was typing a certain part, InuSasha is going through all that pain; I was listening to the sad song by My Chemical Romance, " Ghost Of You". It seemed perfect for that moment. The vision InuSasha had was part of the sequel to this story, " Love And Accursed Springs". The sequel is a mix of the works of the creator of my two favorite animes, InuYasha and Ramna ½, Rumiko Takahashi. I will write the summary after the preview of the next chappy. I just want to say thank to all those reviews, Angel Eyed Vampire and Nexolove mostly, you guys rock! Plus, read my profile and some of Angel Eyed Vampires stories. She's awesome. Maybe better than me! XP. Here's a preview of what's to come: **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kagome stopped and dropped her arrow to put her hands over her mouth, hiding her gasp. The village before them lied in ruins and blood was everywhere. She ran to InuYasha and buried her face into his chest to hide from the sight. InuYasha had a gloom expression, as he smelt InuSasha's scent everywhere, on the bodies, on the huts. _**

" _**She got revenge." He said suddenly. **_

" _**What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her head now facing the destruction. **_

" _**We used to live here, before the priest kicked us out. He's the dead man in purple over there." **_

" _**My god. How… Was she demon? She had to be. The Chibi we know would never do this!" Kagome began to sob. **_

" _**Don't lose it on me now. Let's bury the bodies and find InuSasha, before she slaughters more people." InuYasha ran to a hut that he knew had shovels and grabbed two, his sleeve covering his nose. He went and gave Kagome a shovel before beginning to work. **_

' _**InuSasha… I have to hurry… If something happens to you… It'll be my fault. I haven't been taking good care of you. Now… Someone has turned you into the demon you've been trying so hard to suppress. If Kagome and I don't hurry, you'll get killed or continue to kill others in your wake… What happened to you? Who could have done this? More important, if your still a demon, who will you go after next?' **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: How messed up of Momo! Hope you guys want more. Might take long to post again. But, help me go faster! Love ya all! Here's the summery to the sequel, " Love And Accursed Springs!": **_

_**After using the sacred jewel and defeating Momo and Kikyo, the gang now has nothing to do. But when Sango announces her pregnancy, bets are made and lost. Now, InuYasha and InuSasha have to stay in Kagome's era for a whole year with no chance of going back, since Miroku sealed the well. To celebrate, although this is no celebrating matter for the twins, Kagome takes them with her on a trip to China to see her aunt, Yoko. But, while there, InuYasha started a fight with InuSasha, leading them into falling into two accused springs! Now, whenever they get wet with cold water, InuYasha turns into a busty young women version of himself and InuSasha turns into a ten-year-old child! Things only get worst when they all get a call from home, Akane Tendo was killed in a car accident and the family is in need of Kagome, since she is the cousin to Akane's fiancée, Ranma Saotome. Now, they are moving into the Tendo household. Secrets are revealed and love is formed. But, is Ranma in love with InuSasha or still in love with his deceased Akane? Is WAY better than my stupid summary gives it credit for! **_

_**Hope it sounds good. Tell me what ya think! **_

_**Arigoto! **_

_**Kagome4455 **_


	7. The Demon Cries!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine! I forgot to add: I also own InuSasha. She is a character I created long ago. She's basically me but if I were in " InuYasha". Plus, I don't own any songs I use. Poo… _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** **The Demon Cries**

* * *

InuYasha awoke with a start. Something felt so wrong here. He felt like… something, or someone, was missing. He got up and felt his feet guide him, his hanyou senses shutting down. He went to InuSasha's room and opened the door. The smell of tears filled the place and her bed was a mess, and empty. The window was wide open and the curtain blew in the wind. InuYasha ran to the window and sniffed around. She was gone. Her scent had left this era. He ran back to Kagome's room and shook her awake.

" Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" He barked.

Kagome awoke with a start and rubbed her eyes. " InuYasha? What's wrong? What time is it?" She mumbled.

" I'll tell you what's wrong! InuSasha is gone!"

Her eyes widened. " What? Where is she?"

" She went back. Something happened, her room reeks of tears. Come on. We gotta go get her. Before Seeshomaru does."

* * *

InuSasha watched as the villagers emerged from their huts and gave her looks of pure fear. They saw the fire in her eyes and began to run. They hollered " Demon!" at the top of their lungs and grabbed children left and right. She ran to an old man she recognized and got ready to slash at him when a sutra passed her face. She looked at her attacker and smirked. It was the old " Priest" from her past, Forturo. She ran to him and he fell back in fear.

" Hello, Forturo, you bastard. Remember me?" She said in an unfamiliar voice. The man shook his head and InuSasha growled. " I'm the hanyou you used to torture for fun! Remember? You kicked my family out of this village! You told demons lies about us so they could come and kill us! Remember now you bastard!" She screamed as she grabbed the man by the collar. He whimpered and nodded his head.

" I- I remember… But, you have to understand; I did what was right for the village-" InuSasha slashed his face, leaving three long gashes that began to ooze blood.

" What was right for the village! You kicked out two children and their mother and left them to the demons! How was that ' right for the village'!" She screamed and dug her claws into his arm, slightly smirking at the blood she smelled.

" I- I AHH!" InuSasha shut the man up by putting her claws through his stomach and let him fall to the ground when she pulled them out. She began to go to a hut that had some women in it, when a spear ran past her face. She looked and saw an army of men on horses, various weapons ready for battle. Around them was carnage, dead people all over, even dead children and women.** (A/N: " I never/ Said I'd lie and wait forever/ If I die/ We'd be together now/ I can't always just forgive her/ But she could try/ (Chorus) Well, I think things are well/ Over the last thing I see/ Well, I'm never coming home, never coming home/ Can I/ Should I/ And all the things you never, ever told me/ And all the smiles that are ever, ever…/ Ever/ Get the feeling that your never/ All alone/ And/ I remember, now/ At the top of my lungs/ In my arms/ She dies/ She dies/ (Chorus) Well, I think things are well/ Over the last thing I see/ Well, I'm never coming home, never coming home/ Can I/ Should I/ And all the things that you never, ever told me/ And all the smiles that are ever, ever haunt me/ Never coming home, never coming home/ Can I/ Should I/ And all the wounds that are never gonna scar me/ For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me/ If I fall…/ If I fall. …/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Whoa/ Well, I think things are well/ Over the last thing I see/ Well, I'm never coming home/ Never coming home/ Never coming home/ Never coming home/ And all the things you never ever told me/ And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me/ Never coming home/ Never coming home/ Can I/ Should I/ And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me/ For all the ghosts that are never gonna…." Those are the lyrics to the My Chemical Romance song, " Ghost Of You". I had to do it. Back to InuSasha!) **

She scoffed. " You're joking, right? Spears? Arrows? Swords? Pathetic. And you call yourselves men." She laughed evilly at the last part.

" What did you say!" The leaded snapped.

" You heard me! Now, PREPARE TO DIE!" InuSasha screamed and ran to them, catching them off guard. She slashed and slaughtered all of them. It was a flurry of blood and body parts. Horses ran away with whines and InuSasha decided to leave them. The leader laid on his back, blood pouring from his shoulder. InuSasha grabbed his broken armor and pulled him up, the blood on the claws of her right hand dripping into a large puddle on the ground.

" Yo, Serge. Say hi to hell for me." She slashed his neck and listened to the blood come through his mouth. She dropped him and looked around. Bodies laid everywhere, blood all over, huts on fire from the flames the villagers left unattended. She looked to the path she took and smelled Kagome and InuYasha's scent. In a panic, she ran…

* * *

Kagome stopped and dropped her arrow to put her hands over her mouth, hiding her gasp. The village before them lied in ruins and blood was everywhere. She ran to InuYasha and buried her face into his chest to hide from the sight. InuYasha had a gloom expression, as he smelt InuSasha's scent everywhere, on the bodies, on the huts.

" She got revenge." He said suddenly.

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her head now facing the destruction.

" We used to live here, before the priest kicked us out. He's the dead man in purple over there."

" My god. How… Was she demon? She had to be. The Chibi we know would never do this!" Kagome began to sob.

" Don't lose it on me now. Let's bury the bodies and find InuSasha, before she slaughters more people." InuYasha ran to a hut that he knew had shovels and grabbed two, his sleeve covering his nose. He went and gave Kagome a shovel before beginning to work.

' _InuSasha… I have to hurry… If something happens to you… It'll be my fault. I haven't been taking good care of you. Now… Someone has turned you into the demon you've been trying so hard to suppress. If Kagome and I don't hurry, you'll get killed or continue to kill others in your wake… What happened to you? Who could have done this? More important, if your still a demon, who will you go after next?' _

* * *

InuSasha walked through the forest, sniffing for the smell of water. The blood on her claws was starting to mess with her senses and harden, plus, she needed fish to kill. She felt her hanyou self-beginning to emerge, giving her demon side guilt trip after guilt trip, not that it affect her demon side any. She had no concise in this form, no emotions but anger and evil happiness. She didn't really care who she killed at this point, only that she DID kill. **(A/N: I hate writing her this way… So terrible…) **She got to the river and jumped in, the water only up to her waist. There were no fish. She began to scrub the blood of her hands, when she felt the moisture blur her vision. She used her sleeve to wipe it away and growled at the weakness her form held. She got out of the water and shook her self off, looking like a normal dog. She walked on and sighed. Her half demon side now had control of her thoughts and it was the most aggravating thing in the world. **(A/N: Key: _Blah, Half Demon_. **_Blah, Demon_** Got it? Get it? Good.**

' _**Stop all this! Your killing innocent people! Stop now!'**_

' _Why don't you shut up? I have control of this body, not you.' _

' _**So? Doesn't mean you have the right to kill all these people! You even killed children!'**_

' _They deserved it! They were born as the descendents of people who shunned us! People who hated us! Why not kill them?' _

' _**Your heart-less…' **_

The demon smiled before thinking that heart-less gets you places. Suddenly, InuSasha smelled the scent of another village. It made her body pulsate more as she ran to where the scent had come from. She was led to a large village with tons of people walking around, women, children and men alike. She cracked her knuckles and grinned as she ran to kill some more…

* * *

InuYasha wiped the sweat from his forehead as he threw the shovel down. He and Kagome had just finished burring the people that were killed and Kagome was now placing flowers on their graves. She made a cross over her heart and prayed for their souls to rest in peace. InuYasha went to her and put his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder. She held his arms and tried not to cry. She nearly lost it when she buried the body of a little girl who was near the body of her mother. It was the worst sight she had ever seen. But worst than that? It was InuSasha's claws that did these people in.

" How could this have happened?" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha shook his head. " I don't know. But, someone had to hurt her badly for this to happen. She would never-" InuYasha stopped when a new scent of blood reached his nose. He grabbed Kagome and threw her onto his back. He ran as fast as he could to the scent. Kagome held on tight. She knew that he had smelt InuSasha's scent. She just hoped blood wasn't mixed in. But, boy was she wrong. When they got to the village, fire filled the place and bodies with large puddles of blood were with it. Kagome got off InuYasha's back and felt like crying. InuYasha was about to say something when a scream cut through the air. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to where they heard the scream. They were led to a hut that hadn't burned down yet and the bamboo door was slashed. When they ran in, they saw a young boy huddled in the corner, holding his sister tight, a shadow looming over them. Its claws were drenched in blood and were raised about the demons head. The demon turned toward the couple and they gasped. It was demon InuSasha. She growled and watched as the children ran out in tears because they passed the bodies of their parents. InuYasha took out the Tetsusiaga and pushed Kagome behind him.

InuSasha scoffed. " Big Brother… How DARE you point the Tetsusiaga at me? Chibi-Chan? You would never hurt me, again, could you?" She taunted as she ran to him and touched his face lovingly. He stood there, unsure of what to do. Could he really use the Tetsusiaga on her? He saw the pain hidden in her eyes as she backed away from him. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at her claws. Her eyes turned amber for a moment and the tears fell. She saw how ashamed InuYasha was of her and it made her snap back to who she really was. She knew what she had done and the only was to fix it.

" Kill me… Please…" She whimpered. InuYasha stood there in shock with Kagome in near tears from behind him. " I deserve to die. Look what I've done… I killed innocent people… I even killed children who didn't even know who I was… I want to die… I want this all to go away!" InuSasha put her hands over her ears and fell to her knees. InuYasha took a step toward her but she barked at him to stay away, he didn't know what she could do to him. She got up and pushed the couple out of her way so she could leave. InuYasha was in shock but snapped out of it and told Kagome to climb on his back. She did as told and they ran after InuSasha…

* * *

The demon was gone now and in it's place, was a grieving hanyou. She stood in the middle of the river and thrashed around, trying desperately to get the blood feel and smell from her hands. Tears poured out of her eyes as her ring gleamed purple in its purity. She stopped and fell into the water, wanting to drown. She wanted more than nothing but to die right now. She needed to. All the terrible things she did could never be forgiven. She felt like her lungs were going to burst but she stayed under, until she felt herself being pulled out by the collar. InuYasha grabbed her and pulled her close, letting her cry on him. Kagome stood at the riverbank and cried.

" InuSasha… Don't cry… This wasn't your fault. You had no control over what you were doing…" InuYasha sighed when InuSasha shook her head.

" I know but I should have tried." She whimpered. She wanted this all to go away, she just wanted to make it not true. She was praying that this was all some twisted nightmare, that she would wake up in Kagome's era in the bed she loved, hearing the sounds of happiness surround her. But, as it began to sink in, it all seemed just a memory. She had_ murdered _innocent people, killed them long before their time. She pushed InuYasha away and ran from him, ashamed. She couldn't be near him, near anyone. She ran to the mountains and to her tree; Hoshinbuko. She fell at its roots and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. As she cried, the tree glowed a brilliant blue and engulfed her, sending her into a world she never knew….

_

* * *

_

_InuSasha looked up at her tree and wondered where she was. In front of her, was Izayoi's garden. Tons of flowers around an empty spot. In the middle of that spot, was Izayoi. She turned to InuSasha with tears in her eyes. InuSasha felt herself shrink as she turned ten again. She ran and hugged her mother's legs, sobbing._

" _Mommy! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself! But, I tried! Really! Don't hate me!" She cried._

_Izayoi shook her head and stroked InuSasha's hair. " No, Darling. I could never hate you. Oh, InuSasha…" Izayoi listened to her daughter sob and began to as well. Izayoi turned InuSasha around and there stood her father, the great dog lord, InuTaishio. He looked just as InuSasha remembered, tall, tan with armor and a long tail. She ran to him and he picked her up, listening to her sobs of forgiveness. InuSasha looked up from him and saw the souls of people long past dead, some she recognized._

" _Where am I?" She asked, her voice squeaky and tiny. _

" _You, my darling, are in the valley of the dead. InuTaishio and I brought you here because we couldn't stand seeing you in this pain." Izayoi went to them while explaining and held InuTaishio's free hand. InuSasha wiped her tears quickly when she realized she was crying in the presents of her father, a disgrace to demons. He chuckled and helped her, making her blush._

" _I can understand that much, Mother, but why am I a child?" InuSasha asked as her father and mother began to walk to a beautiful hut at the corner of this village full of souls. It was the most large and most royal looking home in the place. They all walked in and her parents greeted several demon servants before walking to a large room that had a large table and small cushions around the table. InuTaishio sat on the right of InuSasha, Izayoi on InuSasha's left. _

" _You are a child because that is the form we remember you as. The last either of us saw you; you were merely a small child. Your- ' older self' is something we aren't used to quite yet." InuTaishio said smugly. _

_InuSasha giggled. " Not used to the boobs and the men flocking to me, now are you Father?" InuSasha said slyly, looking at her father from the corner of her eyes. InuTaishio blushed immaturely and scowled. " Just like InuYasha!" InuSasha laughed with Izayoi. _

_InuTaishio cleared his throat and the women silenced. " Now, to an important matter at hand. Daughter, we did not only bring you here to ease your pain, but also to explain it." InuTaishio said, his voice strict. _

_InuSasha cocked an eyebrow. " What do you mean?" She asked cutely. _

" _You do not know of the incredible power you possess. You are currently the most powerful being in the world. That is why demons and humans alike want you dead. You can do a number of powerful things. Should I describe the things you can do?" InuTaishio said with a slight quickness. InuSasha just nodded. " Let's see. You can summon the dead, purify souls, rule hordes of demons, purify yourself, and I believe you are more powerful than Mt. Hakurie. You can also take the powers of demons without killing them and you can take control of both the Tetsusiaga and the Tensaiga. Add the power of the Roseuiga and your power can surpass my own." InuTaishio explained. _

_InuSasha sighed and looked at her hands, remembering that, when they were this small, she was happy. " So, Father, your saying that, because of this power that I never knew of, demons and humans alike want me dead? Even if they don't even know me? That is stupid!" InuSasha yelled, slamming her fists on the table. " I am not any different because of that, plus I'd never hurt any one! And why do I have to be in charge of that stupid sword anyway! Can't my life be even a little simple!" InuSasha added with a growl. _

_InuTaishio sighed. " Because, Daughter, you are the only one of my kin that can control the swords awesome power. If you plan on living when you fight against those Momo and Kikyo women, I strongly suggest you summon the sword now." InuTaishio's patience seemed to be running thin. _

" _He's right, Sweetheart. Those two are up to no good and I- we don't want you or InuYasha to get hurt." Izayoi chimed in. _

_InuSasha crossed her arms and looked away from them." How dare you, Father… _**(A/N: Formal much? At least I call my father " Dad". This whole, " Father"- " Daughter" thing is ridiculous! But, she is mad at him. Why not be formal? Notice how she's talking different? She talks as if she is talking to an elder. Weird, but fun to write!) **_How dare you bestow such a responsibility into my hands? Me, nothing but a mere half-breed? Why not give the damn sword to Seeshomaru? He is much more powerful than I. WHY NOT GIVE THE DAMN BURDEN TO HIM!" InuSasha screamed. _

_InuTaishio stood up defensively. " What is wrong about trying to protect my only daughter!" He barked. _

_InuSasha stood up too, wishing she were tall enough to face him down. " I hardly think that this is a good way to protect your only daughter! I am too young to be out in charge of such a sword! Already, Seeshomaru is coming after me, now Kikyo and Momo! I'm strong enough to defeat them on my own, you already told me that, so why need a sword to aid me in battle!" InuSasha retorted. _

" _You may be powerful but the Roseuiga will keep your powers from killing you!" InuTaishio snapped._

_InuSasha sighed in defeat and left the room saying how unbearable her life can be. She closed her eyes and felt her mother put her arms around her, holding her close. _

" _Mother… Why can't it just be easy?" InuSasha growled._

" _Honey… Don't you fret. This is your destiny. You cannot change it. But, you can control it. No one but you is in control of your destiny. I love you and so does your father. We only want you to be safe. Now, go say goodbye to your father."_

" _Why? Am I leaving?"  
_

" _You have to. InuYasha is going crazy looking for you. Also, your time here is and always was, limited." _

" _All right." InuSasha ran inside and saw her father tending to a fire, his back to her. He turned when she entered the room. " Father?" She called. _

" _InuSasha… I do not blame you for not wanting this responsibility, and if I could make it all go away, I would. But, I can't. You are destined for great things and for a great life. I am sorry if I gave you all this too soon. I am sorry." InuTaishio said._

" _Father- Dad, I don't want you to be sorry. I understand that you did this to help my destiny. To be truthful, I'm kinda glad you told me so soon. I don't think I would have been able to take it when I got older. I would have hated the fact you kept this from me, that I had a good life and now- But, I'm glad I have time to get prepared." InuSasha went to her father and hugged him. InuTaishio was shocked but hugged her back. A dim blue glow surrounded InuSasha and she closed her eyes. _

" _I love you Daughter- I mean, InuSasha." InuTaishio said. _

_InuSasha opened her eyes and smiled. " I love you too, Dad." _

" _Also, your mother and I have a gift for you." InuTaishio released her and smiled._

" _What is it? Dad? Dad!" But, she was disappearing. _

* * *

InuSasha opened her eyes and felt tears falling down onto the ground as she rose up. She could hear InuYasha and Kagome calling her in the distance, their voices sounding tired and scared. As InuSasha got up, her body sore and tired, her hair fell around her and she saw something black pass her vision. She grabbed her hair and, in her hands, was a long black braid. She smiled as she remembered her vision, that Ramna guy. She could hear her father in the wind, telling her this would help aid her with her destiny. She leaned against the tree and began to cry, her mind screaming her evil deed. InuYasha ran into the clearing them and went to her, catching her as she fell. InuSasha was knocked out then, so exhausted. Kagome came and sighed at the tears that soaked InuSasha's face. InuYasha went to Kagome carrying InuSasha bridle-style and sighed when InuSasha began to talk in her sleep, saying how she wanted to be killed, how she felt like a cold-blooded murderer.

" Is she going to be okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as they began to walk.

" I hope so. She seems really torn. I know that this is killing her inside. Her heart was too sensitive for this kind of thing to happen." InuYasha replied as he took some hair from his sister's face. She snuggled close to him and said how sorry she was, how she wanted it all to go away…

* * *

Momo entered the shrine tired and in disguise. She went down the hall and saw Azuko, still in her disguise, cooking some food over an open fire. Azuko hummed a tune to herself and seemed in the greatest of spirits, like a human woman in love. Azuko turned when Momo walked in and smiled warmly to her, making Momo want to strangle her.

" Hello, Sister! Where were you? You look beat." Azuko said, turning her attention back to the food. Momo plopped down beside her, too tired to change into her demon form.

" I was with Kikyo, a job that was once yours. Why are you slacking off?" Momo snapped.

" I am not slacking off! And why were you with Kikyo anyway? Didn't I tell you to stop planning? I thought I told you I changed my mind."

" WHAT!", Momo jumped up and growled, " HOW COULD YOU! DAMN IT! WASN'T IT YOU THAT SAID WE _HAD_ TO DO THIS, THAT WE _HAD_ TO AVENGE NARAKU'S DEATH! NOW, THANKS TO THAT STUPID MONK, YOU _CHANGED _YOUR MIND! WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S IT!" In a flurry of blossoms, Momo changed into her demon form. Azuko stood up and growled, turning into her demon form as well.

" What are you going to do? Change my mind? HA! I'm not going to do this anymore, so there!" Azuko yelled, turning from her sister.

" I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL KAGOME AND INUYASHA, WHETHERYOU WANT ME TO OR NOT!" And Momo ran out, startling several villagers that were passing by. They all screamed and ran, running faster when Azuko began to chase after Momo.

" MOMO! STOP!"

* * *

Kagome smiled as she, InuYasha and a still knocked out InuSasha, walked through the trees that stood before the village. She and InuYasha were talking about their future together, cursing the fact that the psychic of the three was asleep. She was holding onto InuYasha's arm and InuSasha was now on his back.

" So," Kagome grinned, " How many kids do you want?"

InuYasha smiled at how cute Kagome was being. " As many as you want." He replied.

Kagome smile widened. " Two. A boy and a girl. The girl first, and then a boy. What would we name them?"

" The boy would be… Tenchi and the girl… Rini. My mother's middle name was Rini and InuSasha's middle name is Tenchi. "

" Tenchi and Rini … I like that!" Kagome ran into his arms and held him close, blushing at the fact that that conversation was real. InuYasha hugged her back. Suddenly, he sensed a great demonic aura coming their way, another aura following it. InuSasha must have sensed it too, because she was now awake and standing. InuYasha looked to where it was coming from and saw a flash of purple past his vision. Kagome screamed from next to him and the twins saw her being taken away.

" KAGOME!" They screamed in unison. A blur of pink passed their vision and they ran after it, scared that InuSasha's vision was coming true…

* * *

Kagome felt herself being knocked against a tree, but being held firmly by the neck. Kagome began to kick and, knowing that screaming was futile, began to try and make any noise possible, anything besides the gagging sound she was now making. She opened her eyes, which were once closed in fear, and stared into the cold eyes of a demon. Kagome didn't know why, but this demon seemed so familiar to her, like they had met before. She struggled, only to be laughed at.

" Oh, Kagome… Don't you remember me? Or, should I help you?" Suddenly, the demon was engulfed in a flurry of blossoms, turning into… Momo!

" No… way…" Kagome managed. _' It's… Momo! No wonder I recognized her! There is only one person with those eyes! Is that why InuSasha was so cold to them? She knew? Oh… InuYasha, help…' _Kagome thought weakly, her thoughts becoming cloudy. Her vision was starting to become blurry.

" MOMO! STOP!" Came a voice Kagome seemed to recognize as well.

Momo looked and then laughed. " Ah, Azuko-Chan. Just in time to see me _KILL_ Little Miss Priestess here!" Momo's laugh was evil and heinous, the kind of laugh that sent chills down people's spines. Just then, InuYasha and InuSasha rushed onto the scene, just as Azuko slumped to her knees. What they saw scared them.

Momo was holding Kagome by the throat and laughing as Kagome struggled to get free.

" MOMO! STOP!" Azuko commanded.

" No, Azuko! I'm sick and tired of you not taking action! Your relationship with the monk has turned you soft! Now, I'm going to do what Naraku wanted us to do in the beginning!" Momo laughed.

Just then, InuYasha came and slashed Momo's arm off, making her release Kagome.

She coughed and gasped for air, InuSasha now at her side. " Are you okay, Kagome- Chan?" InuSasha asked.

Kagome nodded. " I'm fine." She said weakly.

InuSasha stood up. She ran to Azuko, who was sobbing. " Why are you crying, wench?" InuSasha said coldly.

" I- I didn't want this to happen! I told Momo to stop… I love Miroku so much but now…" Azuko suddenly got up and ran away, Momo staring at her in interest.

" Eyes on your opponent! Want to lose another- WHAT!" InuYasha suddenly yelled.

Momo's arm had grown back and she was running off. " Until next time half-breeds!" She called before disappearing from view.

InuYasha went to Kagome and put her on his back, he and InuSasha running after the two demons. InuSasha looked to Kagome, who was grabbing her neck ad messaging it tenderly. InuSasha was mad that someone could be that way, InuYasha was even madder.

" What are we gonna do when we get there?" She asked InuYasha.

" Kill them. They betrayed us. But, don't hurt Azuko too bad. She seems to be the good one." InuSasha nodded at her brother's words and began to wonder how those two demons got so fast. As they began to reach the two demons, a scream cut through the woods. The twins exchanged glances. It sounded like Azuko!

**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 9: The Mutiny Of The Two Naraku Sisters!

_**A/N: Hope this sounds good. Won't post for a while, not done with the next chapter yet. Read my new story! And review! Arigoto!**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	8. The Mutiny Of The Two Naraku Sisters!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine! I forgot to add: I also own InuSasha. She is a character I created long ago. She's basically me but if I were in " InuYasha"._

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Hi, everyone! (Gets fruits thrown at her) Hey! I'm sorry! I know it's been long since I updated! I have a good reason! My computer was all messed up! Any who, sorry for the cliffy earlier. This chapter will clear all that up. You might have to re-read the last chappy though. To remember what happened… So, with no further ado, MY CHAPTER! (Dodges fruit) Help! InuYasha! Kagome! Who EVER! MOMMY! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Mutiny Of The Naraku Sisters! **

When they all got to the scene, Momo was gone. Miroku was holding someone in his arms as Sango was crying behind them. When Miroku saw them, he moved so they could see the bleeding mess that was once Azuko. Kagome and InuSasha let out gasps as InuYasha tried not to gag. The smell of blood was so heavy. Azuko was, obviously, dead and looked as if she had been stripped of her soul, her body pale and her eyes sullen. She was a demon, but in her human disguise. Miroku closed her eyes and carried her to the village, the others following in a silent mourning. Sango was the most silent, she was thinking about how weird Azuko was acting up until this point. She hadn't been coming around Keade's as much as before, and she seemed to distance herself from Miroku a little, letting Sango and him be alone more. She would always tell Miroku to help Sango, even when she didn't need it. Did she know this was going to happen? Did she feel her death pending, and realized Sango and Miroku were soul mates? Sango blushed at the idea and began to feel guilty. One look at Miroku's face made her feel worse. He looked on the verge of tears, his face serious, and his eyes hidden by his bangs. Sango looked behind her to see Kagome on InuYasha's back, crying, InuSasha using her bangs to hide her tearing eyes as she held a crying Shippo. Kirara even looked solemn as she sat on InuSasha's shoulder. Sango looked away from the faces of her family, they all felt that way to her, even InuSasha, to the face of Miroku. She was wondering what was going through his mind, and what he saw. He had gotten there before she did; he might have seen Azuko's death. By the time she got there, he had just picked her up.

' _What did he see?'_ She pondered, _' Did he see her die? He must have. I've never seen him look this way before…**(Gasp)** Did he love her?' _

* * *

The fire crackled as the Inu-Gami sat around it, all silent from the day's events. Keade was now with them, sad as she ever has been.

" Azuko-Chan was such a kind child… Even if she was a demon…" Keade said solemnly.

All nodded. InuYasha looked to the night sky, Kagome leaning on his chest. " She told Momo to stop… She told her to let Kagome go…" InuYasha looked down.

Miroku felt himself being stared at and looked away. InuSasha grabbed dirt in her fist. " I should have stopped it… If I just pushed my visions…" She felt blood from her claws digging in her palms begin to seep through her fingers.

Miroku sighed. " No one is to blame. This was a tragedy." Miroku's voice seemed so empty and hollow; no one really knew how to react. The flames danced in everyone's eyes as silence filled the camp.

InuSasha closed her eyes and put a hand over her heart. _' What is this sudden pain I'm feeling? I feel like someone just ripped out my soul…'_ She opened her eyes and suddenly rose, everyone looking to her. Her eyes turned blue and she began to pant, grabbing her chest as if she was in pain. InuYasha got up and went to her, screaming her name. All she heard was Azuko's screams as she fell to the ground, the world turning into blackness around her…

_

* * *

_

_InuSasha opened her eyes and groaned. " Dammit… I feel like a demon stopped on me… Where am I?" InuSasha looked around as she got off the ground. She recognized this clearing; the way the sun seemed to rain through the treetops, looking holy. She walked to the middle of the clearing and saw two figures running toward her, both she recognized. Momo and Azuko! InuSasha watched as Momo grabbed Azuko when they stopped and threw her against a tree. Azuko screamed and got kicked for it, blood coming out of her mouth. InuSasha got angry and ran to punch Momo, only to faze through Momo's body. _

" _What the-" She screamed. She watched in horror as Azuko was pulled by the hair to Momo's face, Momo's snarl loud and menacing._

_  
" Why, Momo- Why?" She coughed and blood fell to the ground. InuSasha saw Miroku run to them, Momo smirking at his appearance. _

" _Ah, Miroku. How good to see you." Momo snarled._

_Miroku put his staff in front of him defensively. " Who are you demons and how do you know of me?" He asked. _

" _DON'T BE SO DAMN FORMAL, MONK! RUN! RUN!" InuSasha screamed waving her arms around rapidly. She stopped at the silence she got in return. " But, of course, you aren't even listening to me…" She huffed a long bang out of her vision. _

" _You don't recognize us? What a shame! How are we going to show you who we are? Oh! I know!" With that, Momo made a dark purple aura appear and it shocked Azuko, turning her into her human disguise with a scream. Miroku's eyes widened. _

" _Azuko? How-" Miroku seemed hurt and shocked all at once. InuSasha sighed and walked to Miroku's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even notice. _

_Azuko had tears in her eyes. " Miroku… I'm sorry…" She mumbled. Momo glared at her and smacked her, causing blood to come out of small scratches Momo's claws made. InuSasha gaped. _

" _You dumb bitch! I can't believe your letting a human see your emotions!" Momo hit her again and Azuko took it. _

" _Stop!" Miroku yelled. _

_InuSasha suddenly felt pain again. Momo chuckled evilly. " So, you like her do ya? You can have her! I only need one thing..." Just then, Momo stabbed her claws into where Azuko's heart was and pulled something out. It was a blue orb that pulsated in Momo's claws. Miroku and InuSasha watched in horror when Momo threw Azuko's body to Miroku, her landing at his feet. Blood poured from her wound and she was gasping. Momo growled. " Well, now I got what I want. See ya." And she disappeared with an evil laugh and a flurry of black rose petals. Miroku collapsed to his knees next to Azuko and held her. _

_She looked up at him with a shaky breath. " Miroku… I'm so sorry." She let out a cough and blood came out. Miroku used his robe to clean her lip. " I wanted to tell you but...at the time, I didn't want you to leave me… I know you belong to Sango and I knew I was going to die, but not now. Remember, I would never hurt you. I loved you." _

" _Azuko…" _

" _Watch them. InuSasha, InuYasha and Kagome. Momo and Kikyo are plotting to kill them. Never let them out of your site. Trust (**COUGHS)** me…" She closed her eyes. _

" _Azuko!" _

" _Hmm?" She smiled at him and took his face in her hand. She watched her claws touch his skin and pulled away. " I know… I know I can never marry you, have kids with you, I can never love you the way I want… But, she can. Sango can love you. Love her back. I know you do. Just, promise to name your first daughter after me," Miroku laughed sadly, " And…never forget me… I love you…" And Azuko coughed before turning away and closing her eyes. Miroku felt her heart stop beating and put his head to her chest, crying silently. InuSasha collapsed next to them and began to cry. _

_Suddenly, a hand came on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Azuko. She was wearing a white kimono and had wings. " Azuko…" InuSasha whispered. _

" _Hey, InuS-Chan. Listen, don't mourn me. Fight for me." _

" _I will!" _

" _And, get that sword. As soon as you can. Or, when you're ready. It'll help you defeat Momo and Kikyo." Azuko laughed at the sudden aggravated look InuSasha had. _

" _I'll do it."  
_

" _Good. Now, I gotta go. I gotta go to heaven. I guess the guy up there likes me." Both laughed, even though InuSasha was still crying. _

" _Thank you." InuSasha said. _

_Azuko smiled. " Your welcome. See ya!" And Azuko was gone. Wind blew InuSasha's hair around her before framing her face, her holding her hands over her heart. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was lying on her back and floating down to the ground, all around her was darkness. She was wearing a white gown that ended to her ankles and had spaghetti straps that hung loosely on her shoulders, the material hugging her figure perfectly. Her feet were bare. Her hands still rested on her heart, her eyes empty. Her hair flowed around her and the dress flowed with it, even if she was flowing down. It was still at her ankles and she was looking to nothing. Large white feathery wings were on her back, lying limp and flowing like her hair and dress._

" _What's going on? I can't make sense of my life anymore…Before, I was just a half-breed that couldn't survive on my own but now… I'm some kind of powerful being… I never had any of these things happen to me before, so, why now? Am I here for some greater purpose? Am I some kind of savor?" Suddenly, a dark aura appeared and consumed her as she screamed. Her wings turned black and so did her dress. She put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly. She was floating still but as if she were sitting. She threw her head up and screamed. She opened her eyes and they were glazed over and dark. She continued to scream as she clawed at the air. Her senses were shot, she couldn't see, she could smell anything. She closed her eyes again and screamed loudly, her hands back on her ears. Her dress changed. One side was white with a white wing, pure as snow, and the other side stayed black, dark as the night. One eye was light amber, the other dark. She was still and stood in thin air. In front of her was herself, normal._

_They spoke at the same time. " Who am I? Am I a saint? The Devil? Or am I me?" They reached out and laid their palms flat against each other. " I don't know who I am…" Suddenly, the form of Kagome and InuYasha came in front of them. Kagome was laughing with InuYasha as a small inuhanyou child with white hair chased a butterfly. Kagome was wearing priestess clothes but the pants were green and the girl was wearing a dark magenta hairo. The split- in- two InuSasha disappeared and normal InuSasha took a step toward her family, only to see them change. Kagome and InuYasha were running from Momo, Kagome holding her crying daughter. InuSasha watched in horror as Momo took one swipe and killed them all, the crying that once rang in her ears stopping abruptly. InuSasha fell to her knees and cried._

_She covered her ears and screamed. " NO! PLEASE NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" She began to sob and suddenly knew what was happening. _

" _I'm having a decision like vision. If I continue to stay with everyone, they will die. If I leave, they will live. I know what I have to do." InuSasha closed her eyes and…_

* * *

InuSasha woke up to smell the scent of fire and to hear snoring. She got up and saw InuYasha sleeping with Kagome in his lap, Sango snuggled close to Miroku, both asleep, and a large Kirara with Shippo curled up in her tail. Keade was asleep near her. She looked to her brother, who seemed to fidget in worry. She knelt next to him and he didn't move, meaning he was dead asleep. Tears were threatening her eyes so she bit her bottom lip.

" Inu-Chan… Forgive me. But…. I have to do this… I have to go… For your future and everyone else's…" InuSasha looked at her mother's ring and began to wonder what she could leave to InuYasha. Suddenly, she reached into her hairo and pulled out a purple rose. She glanced at it and smiled as she remembered when InuYasha and her found it… Many years ago….

_&&&_

_" Little Sister! Look!" A ten-year-old InuYasha called from a meadow near their old home._

_An emotionless eyed InuSasha ran to him and watched him dig through the roses. All red, yellow, white and pink. " What are you doing, InuYasha?" She asked, her voice little. _

_InuYasha kept searching. " I'm looking for the purple rose." _

_InuSasha's once emotionless face suddenly had its childhood innocence back. " Purple rose? You mean, like the legend Mama told us?" _

_InuYasha nodded. " ' It was in a field of normal roses that the young children found the rose. A rose unlike any other.'" _

" ' It was a color none had seen before. It was they're lost one's favor color. A brilliant purple.'"

" ' _They plucked it out and it was their guide to each other for the rest of their lives. It kept them together-'"_

" ' _Even when the world put them apart.'" Both smiled and InuYasha held the rose up. _

" _Here," He said, extending it to her, " you have it." _

_She held it in her small hands. " But, Inu-Chan… It took you so long to find it!" And that statement was true. InuYasha had begun looking for the flower that morning after their mother's funeral and it was now sundown. _

_InuYasha turned away with his hands behind his head. He looked off into the crimson sun and smiled. " Mother always loved sunsets. She loved tell us that story even more. I never really was interested in the tale, but you were. I want you to keep it just in case something happens when we're older. I want it to be like the tale says. ' They plucked it out and it was their guide to each other for the rest of their lives. It kept them together, even when the world put them apart.'" He said thoughtfully. He turned to her and smiled. " It will keep us together, even when the world tears us apart." _

&&&

InuSasha put the flower into InuYasha's hand and closed it for him. " Even after all these years, I kept it. Thanks to the spiritual powers the flower has, it'll stay this way forever. Just like our bond. I'll miss you, Inu-Sama," She kissed his forehead, " I love you, Big Brother." With that, InuSasha left and ran into the night. She cried as she ran, knowing this maybe the last time she ever saw InuYasha again. Or, when he saw her alive again.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: (Dodges several fruits) I said I was SORRY! Blame my computer! (Angel Eyed Vampire drives them all away) Thanks, Christina-Chan! Any way, I will update as soon as I can. What will happen next? Well, I don't even know. I make this up as I go along. All I know is that Momo won't turn up for at least three chapters, the first one is about InuSasha and the Roseuiga, the next InuYasha finding InuSasha and teaching her how to work her sword with Myoga's help, and the last one about how the Inu-Gami searches for Momo. Will she be stronger? And what was that orb she took from Azuko? To find out, REVIEW LIKE HELL! I want reviews. Because of the lack of reviews, InuSasha was in MY room crying for hours… Poor Mimi-Chan… (Picks up kitten) She went home, so don't worry. We'll sleep tonight! Gotta go! Click the purple button and review! Give you opinions and what not! **_

Love ya! Arigoto for reading and Ja Ne!

_**Kagome4455**_


	9. Roseuiga Is Released from Its Tomb!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine! I forgot to add: I also own InuSasha. She is a character I created long ago. She's basically me but if I were in " InuYasha"._

_**A/N: A new post! I am good! I shock even myself! Oh, and I really am proud of myself for keeping up this story, even when I wanted to discontinue it. I kept thinking, " The sequel, the sequel, I wanna do the sequel!" Now, I'm working on it. Can't wait for the day I post it and a new era of romance is born! Anyway, read on until the end! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Roseuiga Is Released from Its Tomb!**_  
_

He sat by the well with his eyes to the purple rose that he twirled between his two fingers. _' Why did she leave? She didn't even wake me up to say goodbye! What happened to her in her sleep that made her just up and leave?' _InuYasha pondered as the sun hit the petals of the flower and made the purple brighter. He looked up when he felt a shadow hover above him to see his family floating from the air on Kirara's back.

Kagome was the first to get off Kirara's back. She sat next to InuYasha with a sad face. InuYasha looked away from her and groaned. " You didn't find her, did you?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

Kagome looked at the ground. " No… We didn't… Kirara lost her scent by the river…." She trailed off.

" And you made me stay here, _even though_ I have a stronger connection to her than Kirara, _even though_ she's **_MY_** sister, _even though _I am the only one that can help her?" InuYasha put the flower in his hairo and got up, walking away. Everyone watched him in worry. They all knew how much he loved InuSasha and how worried sick he must be now. But, they didn't know the half of it. Thousands upon millions of terrors ran through InuYasha's mind when he thought about her safety. He saw demons slashing her and her fighting for her life while screaming for help. He saw her human with bandits shooting arrows at her and stabbing her with spears. He saw her getting attacked by Momo or Kikyo and dying in a pool of her own blood, clutching their mother's ring and crying. It made him grimace and cringe at the mere thought of those things happening. InuYasha jumped into the branches of Goshinbuko and got comfortable. He stared into the horizon with sad eyes. The sunlight fell through the treetops in a holy looking way as the branches swayed with the summer wind. Sakura blossoms flew in the air with petals of dandelions that had yet to mature. He took the rose out again and held it above him so a small shadow rained on his face. He could see InuSasha faintly, her back half turned to him, her face holding a smile, her hands folded on the small of her back. Her hair swayed in the wind and her eyes sparkled. She then closed her eyes and laughed sweetly at nothing before smiling as before. He lowed the flower and held it to his heart, closing his eyes.

" Let this flower be my guide to her. Let this flower be the power that keeps us together, even when the world tears us apart." He opened his eyes and stared back into the horizon, his eyes slightly shiny with tears. " InuSasha… Come back in one piece… I don't want to bury you too…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE. **_

InuSasha groaned as her stomach grumbled. " Man… I should have taken some baked potatoes **(A/N: Known as Potato Chips in Kagome's era.)** before I left…" She mumbled as she continued to walk through the northern forest. Where she was going, she had no idea. She had thought about finding Seeshomaru, but she wasn't in the mood to fight over a sword she's never even seen. So, she was walking around trying to find out what to do, when she felt something on her neck. She brought her hand up and whacked it, then watched as something fell from her palm to the ground. She recognized the flea and sat in front of it in the sitting puppy stance. **(A/N: Also known as, " On her hunches.") **

" Hi, Myoga." She said flatly.

Myoga sat up and bowed. " Hello, Lady InuSasha. I am here to aid you in your quest."

" My quest? Oh, right! The sword. How do I get it anyway?"

" My Lady, to get the sword, we must travel to a far away place. To where your parents first met."

" Really? And, how far is that?"

" About a day away or two."

" Okay… Let's get going then."

" Alright." They began to walk.

" Hey, Myoga?"

" Yes, Lady?"

" What direction is it in?"

" I have no clue."

(POW) " Dumbass…"

" Oh, the life of a flea…."

**

* * *

**

**(Told From InuSasha's Point Of View) **

I groaned as I collapsed on the forest ground, exhausted from walking. " So… Hungry…" I whined. Myoga and me had been walking all day and Myoga; being the Lambis he is, had food but didn't give me any. " I hate you… Myoga…" I groaned.

" My Lady, I told you, I did not have the proper proportions for you to share with me." Myoga lied.

" Your. A. Fucking. Liar." I grunted as I got up. Myoga, who was on my shoulder, got off and ran. " I'm not gonna chase you…" I mumbled as I sat against a tree. " I don't have the energy to do a thing… That vision last night drained me of all my energy… I had a little… but the lack of food and all this walking… ARGH!" I screamed. Myoga gave me a look and I growled at him. " I'm so tired… Do you think you can get some fish for me? I'm gonna get fire wood for tonight." I got up and felt my legs wobble. Myoga bowed before bouncing off toward the river. I got some firewood and started the fire when he came back, at least ten fish strapped to a large cat. I laughed and he just got the fish near the fire to cook. Luckily, I had packed a " Sleeping Bag" that Kagome had given me into a bag with medical stuff. Too bad I forgot food. I got warm and watched the fire while eating. I ate all the fish, just to piss Myoga off. The stars twinkled over us and the full moon gleamed. The wind blew lightly and I heard only the fire crackling. It made my amber eyes glisten.

" Lady?" Myoga called.

I looked up from the fire. " Yeah?"

" I was wondering… What are you going to do with Roseuiga when you possess it?" He asked.

I looked to the sky. " Really? I don't know. I guess I'll do what I keep being told to do. Momo and Kikyo need to be stopped."

" Lady, what if your life is taken in battle?"

I looked back to the fire. " I'll have to deal with that when it happens… Maybe, if I die, InuYasha and everyone else won't suffer. They'll live for a long time and me… I'll be nothing but a memory…." I trailed off and listened to the fire.

" I don't agree with you on that, Lady."

" What do you mean?"

" I believe… If you died, everyone will mourn for years… You are not someone who can be easily forgotten… You are InuSasha Tajjii, the daughter of Izayoi and InuTaishio, sister to the great InuYasha, and the powerful savior. You cannot die and not be missed…" I felt tears.

" I know, Myoga… But, I know all I do is cause trouble. I did when I was younger and it's worse now… I won't be able to live with myself if InuYasha or the others died on my behalf." I looked at the ground and saw it. A purple rose. " Myoga… Look." I whispered.

Myoga came to my side and smiled. " Well, isn't that quite odd. A rose just like the one you gave InuYasha."

I glanced at him, then the ground. " You- you saw me?" I blushed.

" Oh, course, me Lady. I saw ye. It was the night you left InuYasha. I was following you all and saw you leave. I knew you may need me, so I followed you to where we met." He explained.

I nodded and plucked the flower out of the ground. " Let this flower be my guide to him. Let this flower be the power that keeps us together, even when the world tears us apart." I smiled and put it into my hairo. I snuggled into the sleeping bag and watched the stars. I soon fell asleep with my heart beating against the petals of the purple rose.

" Lady InuSasha, you must wake up so we may continue our journey." I heard a voice telling me to wake from my sleep, but I ignored it.

" Five more minutes… I want eggs… Chicken not fish eggs…Miroku, you dumbass… I said chicken eggs…" I mumbled.

" Lady, you must wake." It said again.

I opened an eye and growled. " Myoga, go away." I snarled.

" Lady, you know how long our journey is. If you do not wake, it will be longer." Myoga said. I looked at nothing as I remembered what I saw in my dreams. Kagome holding a baby as it took over her soul, making her hate InuYasha and Kikyo. Making her realize she loved InuYasha. It was then when it all began. When InuYasha grew to the point where he didn't need me. I got up and rolled up the sleeping bag and kicked dirt into the fire pit. I grabbed my bag and we began to walk again. I was still thinking about the dream when I felt my ring pulsate. I looked at it and the pulsating was weak. We must be getting close! I walked on and saw Myoga giving me looks.

" What?" I asked aggravatingly.

" You miss him, don't you Lady?" He asked.

" Miss who?"

" Your brother, Lord InuYasha. You miss him."

" A little. And, I feel guilty for leaving without telling him what was happening with me… I mean, I fainted and, while he was asleep, I just up and left…"

" Lady, InuYasha will understand why you left when we get back. He will help you train with the sword."

I smiled when the pulsating increased. I looked up and saw a large clearing with flowers everywhere. A large rock was by a river and a tree by the rock. I ran to it and saw a carving in the tree. _InuTaishio and Izayoi_ in a heart. It smelled like Father. I smelt more and Mother's scent was there too. I touched the tree and saw it, the day Mother and Father met…

_Nineteen-year-old Izayoi sat on the rock and messaged her swollen ankle. " This is what I get… I just had to go and run after that demon… He didn't even take my bread…" Izayoi tried to stand up but fell. She fell on the ground and suddenly heard growling above her. She looked up and saw a giant dragon demon growling at her and licking its watery lips. _

_Izayoi was so scared she couldn't move. The demon put a claw under her chin and lifted it up. " Aren't you a beauty? (Sniffs) And a virgin!" He scratched her cheek and a small trail of blood fell down her face. He licked it and smacked his lips. " Your upper blood is magnificent. I wonder what your lower blood tastes like!" The demon lowered its head down to where Izayoi had pulled her legs tightly together and began to use his long claws to open them._

_Tears fell down her face and she began to whimper. ' No, Kami, no. I don't want to be raped. Not now, not ever!' She wanted to scream but he had a hand over her mouth. He had her legs open and was about to rape her when a light blue streak hit the demon's back and he fell back, screaming. Izayoi clamped her eyes shut and heard screams and yelling. When she opened her eyes, she saw the dragon demon far from her in a pool of it's own blood with a sword in it. She watched as a white haired demon with long hair in a human form pulled the sword out and turned to her. She gasped at his beauty. He had purple markings on his face and a stunning armor with a long tail and pointed ears. He went to her and stared at her, glad he stopped the demon from raping this gorgeous woman._

_He put the sword away and turned away from her before kneeling down. " Get on." He commanded. She got on his back and he began to walk in silence._

_Finally, Izayoi couldn't take the thickening silence. " Thank you." She whispered. _

_A shiver went down his back. She whispered into the spot in his ear that made him shake. His ex never knew that. " Your welcome. No one deserves the fate that was about to happen to you." _

" _Well, I'm glad you saved me. I would have ran but-" _

" _Even without that broken ankle, you wouldn't have been able to out run him. He is too fast." _

" _Sorry, Mr. Know- It- All. How do you know that demon, anyway?" _

" _His name is Kagaomaru. He and I fight over the lands I power always. He heard that the women on this part of Japan are… delectable."_

_Izayoi cringed. " Sick." She stuck her tongue out. _

_At that, the demon did something he had never done before. Her laughed. Izayoi laughed with him and they laughed together as they walked. _

_Soon, the laughter stopped and they walked with smiles on their faces. " So," Izayoi sang, " what's your name, my savior?" _

_He chuckled. " InuTaishio. And yours, my damsel in distress?" _

" _Izayoi." _

" _Well, Izayoi, I'm going to protect you from now on and make sure your ankle heals properly." _

Izayoi smiled and put her face into his back, snuggling into him. He blushed slightly, just as she was. " I'd really like that."

I blinked and the image of my parents was gone. Myoga was calling my name and I was smiling. " It was here. They met here. Here is where I will get my sword."

* * *

" InuYasha."

(Pacing)

" InuYasha." T.T

(Pacing)

" InuYasha." T.T

(Pacing)

" INUYASHA!" >0 

" Hmm?" InuYasha looked and saw that Kagome was fuming from where she sat.

" I told you to eat the ramen and stop pacing, TWO HOURS AGO and yet, YOU AREN'T EATING AND CONTINUE TO PACE!" Kagome screamed as she got up. InuYasha cringed. He got ready to be sat, but felt arms hugging him instead. He was shocked. But, hugged back.

" Kagome-I-"

" I know. I know that you're so worried. I know that you're going crazy in your head. That, all you see, is the bad things that could happen to her. That you see her getting killed or hurt. But, you have to believe in her, despite how bad your older brother side is telling you to find her and drag her home. Let her do this. She has good reasons. She knows what she's must do. Trust her." Kagome stated, calming the once frantic InuYasha down. And, every word she said was true. Shed knew how it felt to have someone you love leave and how it feels to worry about them every waking moment, how it feels to get so scared about that person that you can't eat, you can't sleep until that person is back in your arms safe and sound.

" Kagome… How do you know how this feels? How I get when I think about something happening to her? When I think about her dying without me there to die with her? How do you know, Kagome? How do you know?" He asked softly. The silence that filled the empty hut made Kagome snuggle to InuYasha more.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, " I know because, every time you left me, I would think and feel the same thing."

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and saw the truth in them. " You really felt that, huh?"

Kagome nodded and played with a strand of his hair. " Of course. Even though you were in love with Kikyo, I worried about you like I was yours. I got so worried when you left for a week that I didn't eat until you came back. I didn't sleep either. I just didn't feel safe until you were there to watch over me," Kagome blushed and looked away, " I shouldn't have told you that!" She mumbled.

InuYasha sighed and put a finger under Kagome's chin. " Thanks for worrying, my tenchi." He smiled.

Kagome felt herself melt in his arms. " Your welcome, Aishiteru." Kagome leaned up and InuYasha responded. They kissed and InuYasha felt less stressed. But, was still worried.

' _I hope your right, Kagome. I really hope your right.'_

**

* * *

**

**(Told From InuSasha's Point Of View)**

" Okay, my Lady. Aim the ring at that pond."

" Why the pond?"

" It has the sacred aura."

" Are you sure? 'Cause I don't sense anything."

" Just do it!"

" Fine, you impatient little flea."

" Why aren't you doing it, Lady?"

" … I… kinda forgot the words…"

" Oh, for Kami's sake!"

I smirked. " Calm down, idiot. I remember. I just LOVE seeing you squirm." I sighed and pointed the ring at the spot of the deep pond that the moon shone the most brightly at. I looked at Myoga and sighed.

_**" In the eyes of Kami,**_

_**I am a pure soul.**_

_**Only the pure can possess the sword of the three worlds.**_

_**Heaven, Earth and Hell.**_

_**The sword of the great demon lord, InuTaishio!**_

_**If Kami is true, let me possess the sword of the three worlds!"**_

I closed my eyes in fear that I was wrong. What if I was? What if I wasn't the soul to possess the Roseuiga! Suddenly, I could feel a gigantic aura filling the place. I opened my eyes to see the pond open up a hole of light and it began to swirl up into the air with a bright blue light. I saw Myoga jump in. " HEY… WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed. I jumped in as the light was becoming smaller. I guess it was like Kagome said. " Down the rabbit hole!"

I fell down a dark hole and into a crypt sort of place. All I saw were bones. Bones of humans and demons. I looked up and saw darkness. I got up and rubbed my sore butt. " Myoga? Dammit… Myoga?" I called. Suddenly, I felt like someone that had a stronger aura than Myoga was watching me. I turned and saw the cold red eyes of the full demon Seeshomaru. I backed up as he went forward, growling at me. Just great. I changed the future, only to get something worse in it's place… Way to go, Chibi! I kept backing up until I felt something slender hit my back. I looked and saw a rusty sword with a sheath near it. Seeshomaru growled when I touched it.

" That is the Roseuiga," I heard, " It is the sword of the three worlds. It is mine, and I'll kill to have it!" Suddenly, I was lunged at. I jumped back. He clawed at me and I jumped back and landed on my hunches. I felt a sudden pain and saw that a bone had gone through my shoulder when I hit the wall. Blood fell out of the wound and onto the ground. Shit… I was in a corner. Not only that, but the bone was curved at the end. If I got out of it, I would have a large wound. If I couldn't, I was stuck here. Seeshomaru saw this and went to the sword, turning into his normal form. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rin and Jaken near the northern wall, watching their Lord with interest. I watched too, trying to figure out how Seeshomaru got here when the portal was so small when I left. I felt so scared as he reached out and was getting close to the sword. I felt my heart racing and my head pounding. What if he was supposed to possess the sword?

Seeshomaru grabbed the handle and a large shock of dark aura engulfed his hand. He snarled and pulled his hand away. It was red and raw looking. He looked at me and began to descend to me. I tried to move, but couldn't. It hurt to. The sharp curved end of the bone was digging into my wound and making it bigger, more blood dripping down my arm. He grabbed my wounded shoulder and ripped it out o f the bones hold, making me scream in pain. I could hear my own skin rip, the wound throbbing in my ears. He pulled me up by my wrist, seeing as **_NOW_** his concise was back, and he snarled at me.

His breath was warm and reeked of blood. I bet he killed and ate a few demons to get himself rallied up for this. Did he kill in front of Rin? " This, this abomination will not happen again. It can't." He panted in anger.

I cringed and grinded my teeth in pain. " What are you talking about?" I said, wishing it wasn't so hot in here. I felt like I was burning, like every breath Seeshomaru took was fire.

" InuYasha was able to possess the Tetsusiaga when I could not. I will not let another half-breed do that to me! No matter who they are!" With that, I was thrown against a far off wall. I grunted when my back hit the wall and bounced off the wall to the ground. All I heard was the crunch of bones under my weight. I looked up weakly to see Seeshomaru telling Jaken to get Rin out of here. They boarded the flying demon and disappeared from my view up and up until I no longer smelled or sensed them. I should have been paying attention to Seeshomaru instead of his pals, because I was suddenly kicked in the stomach and gave an InuYasha type yell as I flew to where the sword was still. I put a hand on the large tomb the sword was stuck in to support me as I got up. My lip was bleeding and I felt the wound on my shoulder throbbing more. A hole was in my stomach and I had the biggest headache. Remind me never to fight Seeshomaru again…

He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to his face. I had watery eyes by now, but refused to cry. " Cry," He snarled, " Just, cry and let yourself be the baby you've always been. I protected you and he has protected you for so long… JUST CRY AND BE THE WEAKLING I KNOW YOU ARE!" He screamed.

That did it. Oh! THAT DID IT! I kicked Seeshomaru square in the stomach and sent him back, making him let me go. I wiped my eyes and got my fists ready as he got up. " I. AM. NOT. A BABY!" I ran to him and punched him as hard as I could. He flew back and hit the wall with the bone sticking out. It hit his shoulder and broke through his armor. Without thinking, I grabbed something and ran to hit him with it, not noticing I was attacking him with a rusty Roseuiga. He grabbed it in his hand and we both noticed at the same time.

" You- you took out Roseuiga!" He snarled and pushed me back.

I stopped myself with the sword and felt pain in my feet. Pointy bones dug into my feet and I was bleeding. I looked myself over and saw Kagome was going to have to sew every hole when I got back. Seeshomaru charged and I blocked him every time he did. But, I knew I couldn't keep this up for long. I had to beat him if I wanted to get out live. " Transform, you piece of shit!" I screamed as I ran from Seeshomaru, waving the thing wildly in the air. He chased me around and around. I was fast, at first. Then, he transformed when he got aggravated and grabbed me up in his fangs. I let out a " Big Brother" like scream. Seeshomaru bit down harder and jumped up and through the opening of Father's skeleton. He landed on Father's head and threw me down, the sword still clenched in my hands. I'm gonna lose! How the hell am I supposed to make this stupid thing transform so I don't die?

I looked up from my bloody spot at the edge of Father's head and saw Seeshomaru snarling at me. I could help but look at his stump of an arm. InuYasha's doing, I bet. I struggled to get up and nearly fell when I did, if not for the sword as a support. What am I gonna do? " Lady!" I heard suddenly. I ran when Seeshomaru began to charge. " Lady!" I heard again. I turned to the noise after jumping and slashing Seeshomaru in the shoulder with my claws. I saw a small speck jumping to me. Myoga landed on my shoulder. " Lady! I'm so glad I found you!"

" A little (Slash) busy here, Myoga!" I growled.

" I see, Lady, but you must listen! I know how to make the Roseuiga work!"

That got me excited. I kicked Seeshomaru's snout and bought myself some time. " Tell me!" I barked.

" Think about what you fear! Admit your fears! Only a soul that admits will make the Roseuiga work!" I watched Myoga jump away and growled. Little ditcher! No WAY am I gonna admit my fears! I'm not a baby!

Seeshomaru came back and slashed at me. I jumped back and fell on a weak ankle. Great! JUST GREAT! I'm in a fight of my life and **_NOW_** my ankle breaks! I tried to stand but couldn't. He had his mouth open and was about to eat me when I began to cry. " OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! I WANT MY MOTHER! I WANT KAGOME! I WANT SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, KIRARA, EVEN THAT HAG KAEDE! I'M SCARED! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE NOW THAT I HAVE MY LIFE BACK! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT MY INUYASHA!" I screamed. Suddenly, I felt my ring and the sword pulsate. I looked and saw the sword beginning to transform. I got up and it turned into a giant fang with fur and rose petals around the end. The petals were purple. The blade was a light pink/ off white and it was heavy in my hands. I put it in front of me and stood in a fighting stance. " Try it." I smirked. Seeshomaru growled and lunged at me. I jumped away and blocked his fangs with the sword, scratching his face. He yelped in pain and fell off the side of the skeleton. I watched him fall and then fell on my butt, panting.

" I. HATE. FIGHTING." I sighed and jumped back down for the sheath. I jumped back up just in time to see Myoga with a giant bird. I smirked with a fang sticking out. " So, you didn't ditch me huh?" I asked slyly.

Myoga bowed. " Of course not, my Lady. I was merely getting a ride!" He stated.

I laughed then got up and tied the sheath of my sword to my waist and put the sword away after it de-transformed. I swung my hips. " What do ya think, Myoga?" I asked with a smile.

Myoga smiled too. " I think you look like a true warrior and the princess you are. Your parents would be proud." He said happily.

I looked up at him then jumped onto the bird. " Now, I gotta make InuYasha proud too." I grinned as the bird began to fly away. The wind blew my hair around me and I smiled. I was smiling because I knew my destiny. I knew what I had to do. That's when I decided. I'm ready for you two, Kikyo and Momo. And I will win.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/n: So, what do you guys think? I feel like I'm in such a slump with this story lately. And if I'm in a slump on one story, what's stopping me from letting it affect all my stories! AHHH! MY WORST NIGHTMARE! Seriously. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Review like it's your last day on earth people! I NEED reviews. I mean it. If InuSasha ends up crying in my room all night-**_

_**InuSasha- Like I'd do that anymore! I got the Roseuiga now!**_

_**A/N: And? Your point is? **_

_**InuSasha- I can tare that room apart! How many attacks do you think will break through your wall? **_

_**A/N: ARE YOU NUTS! It's winter over here! I'll freeze!**_

_**InuSasha- And? I care because? **_

_**A/N: I'll "S-I-T" you to oblivion!**_

_**InuSasha- NO! I won't do anything! Unless…**_

_**A/N: Uh oh. I don't like that look in your eyes. **_

_**InuSasha- If THEY don't review enough, I'll blow a hole in your wall. The one in front of your bed.**_

_**A/N: No! How many reviews are you talking about here? **_

_**InuSasha- About… ten, fifteen, twenty maybe? **_

_**A/N: Are you f-in' kidding me? **_

_**InuSasha- I'm not. Do you want a hole blown in your wall? **_

_**A/N: No… But, I don't think anyone likes the story enough to review that much. **_

_**InuSasha- I know a way they can! BRAG TO FRIENDS PEOPLE! Tell them the hot looking inuhanyou sister of InuYasha told you to. **_

_**A/N: And… the people won't go for that! **_

_**InuSasha- I'll run around in a bikini for a while and InuYasha in swim trunks. But… the only bikini that Kagome has doesn't fit my boobs right….**_

_**A/N: DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! But, that might work… People, prove her wrong! **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Kagome 4455**_

_**P.S: InuSasha- Love ya guys too! MWAH! **_


	10. Bonding and Training PT 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime " InuYasha" or any of it's characters. But I do own this story. I also own Azuko and Momo; they're mine! I forgot to add: I also own InuSasha. She is a character I created long ago. She's basically me but if I were in " InuYasha"._

_**A/N: (glares at shield as fans through Kikyou dolls at it in anger) SORRY! Read and see what took me so long! I got other stuff, you know! And, NO ONE REVIEWED! **_

_**InuSasha: (In closet with bikini on. As she had said, it was small on her) LET ME OUT! **_

_**A/N: No way! The anime guys in the T.V saw you and are now trying to get out so they can ask you to marry them or worse! InuYasha is doing his best to drive them away! Read on peepz!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Bonding and Training! Pt. 1 **

InuYasha sighed and stretched from his spot in Goshinbuko as he yawned with his canines showing. The sun gleamed in the sky. Birds sang and the sky was a clear blue. The wind was calm and warm. Treetops and flowers swayed quietly in the breeze. Yep. It was one of those calm days in the Feudal Era that made anyone glad that shade was around. No, the sun wasn't blazing but hot nonetheless. You were also glad for the breeze and the fact that water games were being played in the village by the children, who were messing around in the village square and having fun. InuYasha ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, unknotting a knot. He was so bored and alone. Kagome had gone home to let InuYasha wait for InuSasha in peace, Sango and Miroku were out trying to fix up Sango's old village with Shippo and Kirara and Kaede was doing her village duties, helping sick people and pregnant women. It sucked to be alone on such a day, but what could he do about that? Everyone was too busy to help him wait for InuSasha and to keep him company.

" Feh," InuYasha snorted as he leaned back in the treetop shade of Goshinbuko, " Who need 'em? Let them do whatever they want. I know Kagome will come back, she's my mate, she HAS to, and so will Sango and Miroku with Kirara and Shippo, they promised and there ARE my family. Hell, Kaede's gonna come back too, she's too weak to be alone that long… But InuSasha isn't…" He sighed,

" Damn girl, gonna be-"

" Gonna be what, Inu-Chan?" InuYasha almost fell out of the tree in fear when he heard the voice. He looked up into happy amber eyes of the one person that he knew would give him a heart attack one day.

" Inu-InuSasha!" He gasped. She was on the branch above him, leaning down with her hands behind her back. Her hair was flowing down behind her head, her long sleeves dripping down. She grinned and let him notice the sword that was on her hip. He watched the sheath gleam in the sunlight, practically telling him of her adventures.

" Miss me, Big Bro?" InuSasha said in a taunting tone.

InuYasha blinked and rubbed his eyes, scared that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But, he saw her. She was there. He reached up and pulled her close in a tight hug. InuSasha blinked in surprise. " You idiot! I was worried sick about you! What the hell have you been doing?" InuYasha asked, holding her at arms length and looking her over. " Oh, for Kami's sake! What happened to you? You look like you just fought Seeshomaru!" InuYasha saw InuSasha wince at the name. " Wait… did you fight him?" He said with a cocked eyebrow.

InuSasha looked at the ground. " I did. It was the only way to get the Roseuiga…" She said timidly. She just got there and ALREADY she was going to get a lecture.

" You idiot! You should know better than to piss off Seeshomaru! What happened anyway?" He asked as he let her sit. He put his back against the trunk and she sat in front of him, her head watching the sky.

She admired how the clouds seemed to move past the sun in a holy way and turned to InuYasha. " Well… I had a dream the night I left."

" What kind of dream?"

" It was… scary. I saw you and Kagome with a daughter and when I tried to get near you guys… The image changed… I saw… You and Kagome running, a baby in her arms… Then, I saw Momo chasing you all and then she… She killed all of you… It made me wonder if leaving was the best for your future… And everyone else's…" InuSasha felt like crying but kept it in.

" So, you thought that leaving would fix things? Moron," InuSasha looked into his eyes, " What made you think that would fix things?" He was looking away from her, the sun hitting his face so perfectly; a painter would die at this moment to be able to paint him.

' _Damn you, InuYasha… Why do you always have to make me feel so small?' _" I- I- Feh." InuSasha growled and jumped down, aggravated. She ran from Goshinbuko to leave InuYasha shocked.

" Hey! InuSasha!"

* * *

" A plus B to the second power times X is… ARGH!" Kagome groaned as she threw her math book on the desk with a bang. Math, her worst subject and, sadly, her last homework of the day. All day it was such a bother. This morning, she had to explain to the girls not once, twice, but THREE times that the thing on her neck was a tattoo that DIDN'T have to do with the man they never met. At lunch, people said she looked different and a teacher asked her if she had had sex. Kagome was both embarrassed and mad. Who did this teacher think she was? That was Kagome and InuYasha's business, not her's. When she got home, Gramps tried to attack her because he thought she was going to have a devil baby soon. Kagome wasn't even pregnant! She let out a heavy sigh and put her chin in her palm. She looked out her window and saw the sun teasing her, telling her what a nice day it was outside and tempting her to go out and play instead of doing her math. She saw Souta in the backyard, trying to kick the soccer ball like a hackey sack, only to fail. He let out a loud groan and them kicked the ball as hard as he could, sending it souring across the grounds to the fence near Goshinbuko. Kagome giggled at how impatient Souta was, and how he probably got that from hanging out with InuYasha and InuSasha too much. Kagome looked at her books and decided to do her homework later and left outside. She walked into the sunshine and shielded her eyes from the sun's glare with her hand. A cool breeze sent her skirt blowing with her hair and sleeves, long like the sleeves of InuYasha's hairo. The sun made her face and legs warm and made her feel like the day she had was only just to make her appreciate the weather more. She looked around the courtyard and saw Souta sitting at Goshinbuko's roots, a scowl on his face. Kagome laughed. It caught Souta's attention and he glared at her.

" What's so funny?" He asked.

" Nothing. You just remind me of InuYasha when he gets mad at something." She commented, sitting next to him in the tree's shade.

Souta smiled and leaned back, his hands behind his head. " I do, do I? How?"

Kagome sat back and looked at the sky. " Well… When InuYasha does something, he doesn't give that thing a rest until he does it perfectly, like when he wanted to learn the Back Lash Wave. He went to Totosai's and trained and trained until he knew how to master his power. And you do the same thing. You've been trying to get that Hackey Sack thing right for months. Now, it is time for you to train. Watch how easy it is. " With that, Kagome got up, jumped over the fence and grabbed the soccer ball. Souta watched her in wonder. Kagome tossed the ball up and caught it in the arch of her foot, tossing it again and then hitting it seven times with her ankle. Then, she tossed it up again and caught it on her heel, her leg back and her looking over her shoulder. She tossed the ball up once more before tapping it with her head, tapping it at least ten times before catching it in her hands. " See? Nothing to it."

Souta's eyes widened. " How- when did you learn to do that?" He gaped.

Kagome giggled. " When I was your age, I played soccer too. But, thanks to junior high and high school, I stopped having interest in it as I did before." She explained, spinning the ball on the tip of her finger.

Souta jumped up and hugged his sister's leg tightly. " Teach me! Teach me!" He cried.

Kagome almost fell over but laughed. " Okay, okay. Just, let me go!"

Souta laughed and jumped back. " Okay, teach me, Sensei!"

Kagome laughed. _' Here we go… Well, anything to get my mind off of math! Plus, I'm helping Souta. Great way to get exercise!' _" Okay, Souta. Let's start off with something easy. Catching the ball on your foot." Kagome said, showing him.

Souta cocked an eyebrow. " Say what again?"

Kagome fell over **(A/N: ANIME STYLE!)** and sighed heavily. _' Kami… What have I gotten myself into?' _

* * *

" InuSasha! Dammit, girl! Where are you!" InuYasha called, looking around the dark forest. He had followed her scent here, but she had cut him off at the river, so, her scent was gone but he knew she was here somewhere. He was starting to get worried. Plus, if he didn't find her soon, he was going to get hungry, and she was the only one who knew how to cook like Kagome did. " InuSasha! Chibi! Chibi-Chan! Don't make me call you, ' Puppy Wuppy'!" He cried, almost laughing at the name their mother gave her once when InuSasha came home, socked to the bone, because she was playing in the rain. A rustle of leaves was heard, followed by low cursing. InuYasha continued to walk on, his feet sinking into the earth of the forest, him pushing back the branches of trees that were too low. The sun was shining through the treetops, but some trees seemed to block out the suns warmth. His eyes were lowered in a frown, but were still holding a playful matter. He left the forest's protection and saw her jump out of a tree and land in a clearing, her back to him. The sun beamed on her and InuYasha froze. She looked to him. InuYasha gasped. When did Chibi, his little baby sibling Chibi, get to look so mature? Her eyes seemed to hold some great wisdom that they never held before and she seemed to look so unfamiliar to InuYasha. She looked as if she had been gone for years, to come back a powerful woman that had seen all pain and suffering, to become stronger because of it. She looked like such an adult, that InuYasha began to think of another woman that was like InuSasha was now.

" Mother…" He whispered.

InuSasha gave him a look. " What are you talking about? Why are you staring at me like that?" She questioned.

InuYasha walked up to her and looked at her with a deep emotion. " You look… you look like Mother…" He whispered.

InuSasha looked herself over. " What do you mean?" She asked, seeing the emotion in InuYasha's eyes.

" I don't understand it but… you look so much more mature, so grown up… you look so mature, like you've seen everything that can make a person tough inside… Like you are tough inside… Like Mother…" He said, looking at his feet.

InuSasha looked at the ground. " I know how… Because, I _have _seen it all… I may not have had my heart broken, but I've been through so much…I guess... Fighting Seeshomaru the way I did… It was all I needed to get the way I am but I'm not like Mother. Not by a long shot…She had been through way more than me…" InuSasha said sadly.

" That may be true, but, when I look at you, I see her. You are like her reincarnation or something." InuYasha said.

InuSasha looked to the sky and let out a smile. " I wish…"

InuYasha smiled and looked to her sword. " Do you know how to use it?" He asked.

She looked at him. " Not really…"

" All right. I'll train you."

" Really?" She asked excitedly.

" Yep. Do you know how to make it transform?"

" Uh… Well… No."

InuYasha groaned. " What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

" Good, Souta. Just a few more times and you got it." Kagome smiled. Souta almost had it. And no one was hurt, except a squirrel, a few windows, a pigeon that was eating some seeds on the ground, a few windows on the neighbor's side, and their mother's flower garden. And, Kagome didn't know exactly how, but a few birds flying above them. Souta was covered in sweat and looked tired, but he won't say he was. He wanted to finish this now, not later. He was determined to get as good as Kagome, better even. Kagome saw this and sighed, scratching her head in silent worry. She didn't want Souta to over exert himself. Souta let out a yell and looked ready to give up. He sighed and sat on the ground, his head in his knees. Kagome sat next to him and patted his back affectionately. " It's okay, Souta-Kun…"

" No, its not… I'll never be able to do it…" He mumbled.

Kagome sighed and put the ball in front of his foot. " Just, try one more time. For me?" She smiled.

Souta looked at Kagome and sighed. He never seemed to be able to say no to her. He got up and, expecting not to catch the ball, he threw it behind him. He did the whole routine without knowing it. When he was done, he was shocked and Kagome was on her feet, cheering. " Way to go, Souta-Sama!" She yelled.

Souta smiled and did it again and again. " Look, Nee-Chan! I'm doing it!"

" I see!" Kagome laughed.

Souta stopped and ran to Kagome, hugging her legs tight. " Thank you so much, Nee-Chan! I love you!" After that, Souta grabbed his ball and ran inside to show their mother. Kagome stood there, smiling. There really was no greater feeling than being told those words. Suddenly, a glass shattered in the house and Mrs. Higurashi's aggravated scream filled the air. Kagome giggled and ran inside to do damage control.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Nothing really interesting, I know. But, I wanted to update and give my characters a little down time before Momo shows up with Kikyou. Ooops! I gave it away! Oh, well. Gives you something to review ten times for, doesn't it? (Listens to InuYasha and InuSasha argueing) STOP IT YOU TWO! OSUWARI! **_

**_Both: GAH! _**

**_A/N: Ja Ne! _**

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


	11. Bonding and training, PT2

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… _

_**A/N: Yea… I suck at this story… I just want to do the damn sequel already… Enjoy… **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Training and Bonding, PT. 2: InuSasha's Secret and Her Departure**

InuSasha watched the sweat and blood pour down InuYasha's forehead as she put a bandage on it, almost in tears. She had hit him too hard while training and now he was injured, and, strangely, talking nonsense. " Sorry, Inu-Kun… I didn't mean to make you fly into that tree…" InuSasha said, feeling her twin vibe as InuYasha winced from her medicine she was using.

InuYasha swung his arm over her shoulders and laughed. " No problem, InuS-Chan! You know, I love you _sooo_ much!" InuYasha sang, his actions that of a drunk man.

InuSasha blushed. " Inu-Kun? I didn't hit you _that_ bad, did I?"

InuYasha laughed and smiled. " NO! Haha! You know, I really do love you? I mean, you're my Chibi-Chan! I love you, man!" InuYasha planted a kiss on her forehead. " You know, Chibi… No matter what, I will always be proud of you… Even if you never master your sword, or defeat Kikyou and Momo! You're still strong and I will always love you…" InuYasha kissed her forehead again and fell asleep.

InuSasha laid him down on his and Kagome's mat and sighed. " Thanks for the words, Inu-Kun… But, I don't want to die at the hands of Momo and Kikyou. I refuse to." With that, InuSasha left the hut and went into the woods, the sword in her hands.

Her eyes held a strong determination and her heart was beating fast. Myoga landed on her shoulder and sighed. " Milady, you have not told him what using the sword can do to you, have you?" He asked, making InuSasha stop in her tracks and look at the ground.

Her bangs hid her eyes and the wind blew her hair around her as she tightened her grip on the Roseuiga. " I know… But… I can't tell him, Myoga… He's already worried about me enough as it is, he's so happy with Kagome, and he's trying to move on after all he's been through with Naraku and Kikyou… He doesn't need more stress from me…" Silent tears fell down her eyes and she sniffled.

Myoga sighed. " But, Milady… What if you die?"

InuSasha stiffened and shivered. " I don't deserve to live… He does… He has people who love him and want him around and need him… All I am is an intrusion… I don't belong here… I don't belong in this world of the living… No one needs me and I have no one to love or live for…" She picked her head up in sad determination, " I will die for him and all he cares so they will live happily… There is no need for me to do otherwise…" InuSasha picked Myoga up in her claws and looked at him sadly, " I'm going to go train with Totosai. Do not tell InuYasha where I went when he wakes. I don't know when I'll return… Or if I will at all this time…" She put Myoga on a tree branch. Putting Roseuiga away, she walked off into the sunset, leaving Myoga to watch her in worry.

' _Lady InuSasha…'_

* * *

InuYasha woke up to feeling weight on his chest. He looked and saw his tenchi, Kagome, fast asleep on his chest. He watched her sleep a little while before picking her up, carefully so not to wake her, and putting her on a mat all alone, a blanket covering her. She let out a small moan, before turning away and sleeping on. InuYasha scoffed. " You wench… You came back early…" InuYasha stretched, yawned and walked outside. It was the next day and sunny, but something wasn't right. Something was wrong here. Something or rather, someone, was missing… InuYasha walked through the forest, looking for signs of what may be amiss here. Nothing was out of the ordinary. No broken trees, no marks from training in the dirt… That was it! InuYasha sniffed the air. " Where's InuSasha?" He mumbled, sensing her scent was long gone. He looked and looked, but no sign of her.

" InuSasha!" He called as the sky began to darken into night, " INUSASHA!" No answer. _She's… Gone? Again? But, she just came back!_

InuYasha watched, as the stars seemed to temp him to run after her, but could he? She was always so stubborn. What if she didn't want to come back?

" Master InuYasha?" InuYasha heard from the ground. He looked and saw Myoga, looking surprisingly sad and guilty.

" Myoga? What's with you?"

" My lord… There is something you need to know about the Roseuiga…"

&&&

" IT KILLS HER!" InuYasha bellowed, slamming his fists on the table. That scared everyone to the point of jumping a little from where they sat. Myoga was now telling them the secret of Roseuiga.

" Milord, please let me explain." Myoga said, taking out a scroll from a large bag that he kept hidden in Kaede's room. " Read the ancient scroll written by your father." He said, pushing it to InuYasha.

InuYasha growled but grabbed the scroll and began to read, " ' The Roseuiga, the sword of all three worlds. This sword was unlike all the others. This sword, although forged by the sword maker, Totosai, this sword was also equipped with an added ancient power… Demonic Rose thorns'?" InuYasha looked up, confused, " Demonic Rose thorns? What are those?" He asked, putting the scroll down.

" The sacred roses of the ancient demons your father defeated. Every time he killed a demon, a Demonic Rose would grow, making the strongest thorns in the world. Nothin can break them, not even Tetsusiaga. Your father knew that he would have to give all his children swords to protect them, so, he made this sword special, for your sister. He wanted to add both power and femininity." Myoga explained, " He thought that the rose thorns, along with his own fang, would give her the power to live strong and be the princess he knew she was, like all of his sons are princes. But, something went wrong during the forging process…"

&&&

" _Totosai? My twins are to be born soon, are my swords ready?" InuTaishio asked, walking in. He had just came from the village where Izayoi was residing, ready to give birth any minute now. _

_Totosai looked up from where he was forging his swords. " I got the Tetsusiaga and the Tensaiga all finished, Milord. All that needs to be done is the- OH MY LORD!" Totosai cried, backing away._

_  
Myoga jumped from Inu Taisho's shoulder and watched as the thorns glowed and two parts of the other swords meshed with the remaining sword. It caused a large explosion, then, as the smoke cleared, a evil looking sword remained. It looked even more evil than Sounga. " Milord?" _

_Inu Taisho picked up and sword and growled. " Hide this sword from my daughter. If she uses its ultimate attack, she will be killed…" _

_&&& _

" So… You're saying the sword wasn't supposed to be used at all?" Kagome asked, InuYasha silent.

" Aye… The sword was supposed to stay captive and never be used, but InuSasha knew she needed it and only found out the swords secret after she obtained it…" Myoga said, his heart filled with guilt. Why? Why didn't he stop her?

InuYasha growled. " Where is she?"

" At Totosai's. Training."

InuYasha said nothing. He just got up and left, going to his tree. No one followed him. They knew he needed to be alone…

* * *

Momo smirked, looking at the glow in her hands. " All mine… My sister's power… All mine…"

Kikyou said nothing. She was actually, if possible, scared of Momo. To her, her sister was disposable. Was she?

Momo growled. " After I absorb this into my body, I'll be powerful and I will kill InuYasha and his sister… This war, is just beginning…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/n: Sorry it was so short, but I really want to hurry and finish. So, if anyone has any suggestions to help me along, put them in your review. Okay? **_

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


	12. The Rose Scar and the War Begins!

_Disclaimer: I do not own, " InuYasha" or any of its characters. But, I do own Momo, Azuko ( RIP) and InuSasha. _

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy! Well, here it is! The war of good an evil is beginning! Also, in this chapter, you will see how far a sister will go for her brother, lemon ( Although it might suck), and the new Momo. What will happen? Read and find out! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Rose Scar and the War Begins!**

* * *

InuSasha jumped away from Totosai, him shooting fire out of his mouth at her. " Damn! What did you eat?" She yelled, running from him. She had just gotten there, and he was attacking her. Maybe it was because he didn't recognize her? " Totosai!" InuSasha yelled, wielding her sword and blocking some of the fire. That's when the old man stopped.

" You! You girl! What are you doing wielding the Roseuiga?" The old man asked, glaring at her and grabbing his staff.

" I have a name you know! Plus, this is MY sword!" InuSasha yelled, wishing this rusty hunk of junk would transform already.

" Tell me, are you InuSasha, the daughter of Inu Taisho?" He asked, walking to examine her. She looked just like her brother, but way more feminine.

" Uh… Yeah?" She answered, holding the sword to her as this man examined her. She felt like she was some kind of freak show or something on display.

" Hmm… My word… The last time I saw you… You were just an infant… Not even able to walk, let alone wield a sword as dangerous as this one…" Totosai held out a wrinkly old hand, " Give me the sword." He demanded.

InuSasha blinked and glared at him. " No. It's my sword, old man. I won it against Seeshomaru fair and square." She snarled, moving away from him.

He whacked her on the head with his staff, making her yelp and drop the sword. Totosai grabbed it before it fell to the floor. " You fool! Do you not know of this sword's evil powers?" He bellowed, walking away from her. InuSasha growled, running and grabbing her sword away from him, then running toward the exit. But, a fire wave stopped her. She snarled and looked at him with more hatrage than she had for Kikyou. Totosai walked to her, looking her in the eyes. " Tell me… Did you suffer the same fate as your brother?"

InuSasha scoffed. " None of your business, old man." She looked away, knowing that her eyes always held the truth. _' Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him…'_ InuSasha kept thinking.

" You did. I can tell by your body language." He smirked, showing her old rotting teeth. " That woman did to you as she did to your brother, or were you first?"

InuSasha sighed. " I was first…"

" I see… So, you want to learn how to wield this sword?" InuSasha just nodded. " But, do ye know of the sword's dangerous powers?" Another nod. " Yet, you still think you can handle this?"

InuSasha sighed. " To tell you the truth, I don't care about dying… I'd rather die than ruin people's lives any more than I have…"

Totosai huffed. " Just like your brother, trying to be a hero. You're a fool!" He said, shocking her.

" FOOL? How am I a 'fool'?" She growled. Totosai was annoying her already…

" That's right. A fool! You do **_not_** know how powerful this sword is! It will kill you the minute the power of it is released! Do you know how terrible that is!"

InuSasha refused to look at him. " Silence, old man. I know it all already. I know that if I use the Rose Scar, I'll get really weak, since it sucks out your power… And, if I use the Rose Lash Wave… I'll die…" She trailed off, realizing how scared she now was. She was going to DIE if she used that attack but… She just didn't care anymore… Her will to die and save others was stronger than her will to live at this point….

Totosai sighed. " Fine. I will train you. But, if you do this, that means you are willing to give up your life for others…" InuSasha felt tears fall out of her eyes as she nodded. Totosai nodded as well. " All right. Get the sword ready and let's get started…"

* * *

InuYasha sighed as Kagome kneeled next to him and put ramen by his nose, waving it. " Sure you're not hungry?" She taunted.

InuYasha ignored the fact that his stomach and brain was screaming, **_" EAT YOU IDIOT!"_**. He shook his head. " No, I'm not hungry…" He replied.

Kagome scowled with sad eyes. " Come on, InuYasha. You have to eat something… It's been a week now… Everyone's starting to worry… Especially me…" Kagome hugged him.

InuYasha sighed and hugged her back. " I'm sorry to make you worry, Kagome…It's just, I don't want to lose another person I love… It is were you doing all this, I would be acting the same way… She's all I have left of my family… My original family, anyway… If she were to die…" InuYasha trailed off. What if she died? Could be live with himself knowing that her death was all his fault? That she died to protect him and his loved ones? He wouldn't be able to live knowing that fact…

Kagome nodded in understanding and put her head on InuYasha's chest. " I hope everything will turn out okay…"

" I do too…"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and got up, grabbing his hand. " Come on." She ordered.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. " To where?" He asked, allowing himself to be pulled up.

" You'll see." Kagome said, running and pulling InuYasha behind her.

InuYasha was confused but smiled as Kagome dragged him along. She led him through the forest and to where all the trees split and led to a cliff overlooking the village and beyond. InuYasha looked at it and wondered when Kagome found this place. It was very sunny, the grass was a brilliant green, trees hid all scents and noise from the outside world, and you could practically see all of Feudal Japan from the cliff.

Kagome smiled at him. " I found this place while walking alone when you thought I was at home…" She sighed, letting his hand go and walking to the cliff, looking at the scenery. " I always came here to cry… To be alone to think about all the things in my life…." Kagome trailed off, hugging herself against the breeze that blew her hair off her shoulders, before letting it rest on her shoulders again.

InuYasha put his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder, his eyes to the scenery. The sun was setting now, giving the land an orange, red, yellow, and purple look. He closed his eyes after a while, nuzzling into Kagome's neck. " I'm sorry I caused you pain… I never meant to hurt you…" He said softly, opening his eyes to look at the mark on her neck. It had only been a few weeks or a month or so since they told each other their feelings, even short time from when he marked her as his own, but it felt like so long. Like so many lifetimes. So many happy, emotional lifetimes. He sighed. Before that, he used to hurt her…

Kagome turned to him, her arms around his neck. " Don't say that. I know you never meant to. I always got over it… I always got over it because I knew you cared about me, that deep down, I held a special place in your heart…"

InuYasha smiled at her, nodding. " You do, Kagome. You hold the largest part of my heart…." He leaned down, capturing her lips in his own in a passionate kiss.

Kagome leaned on her tiptoes, kissing back with just as much passion. She closed her eyes, holding herself to him. She loved him so much and she knew he loved her just as much. InuYasha leaned Kagome over the ground, trying not to get her dirty by the earth underneath them. He bit her bottom lip, begging for access and Kagome gave it to him. Their tongues seemed to have a small battle, when they parted for air.

InuYasha panted, his eyes glazing over. " Kagome…" He reached a hand up and began to pull at her scarf, brushing against her purposely.

Kagome leaned into his touch, moaning, and her eyes shut, her face flushed. She arched her back, his hand now on her waist. Her scarf fell to the ground, the sun now almost gone, the full moon beginning to show…

**&&& Lemon Alert! &&&**

InuYasha put his hands onto her skirt, slowly bringing it down over her thighs, making Kagome moan slightly. He flung the skirt away, making it fall on the ground near the trees, a short distance from where they lay. He looked at her for a moment, her eyes glassy, her face flushed, her lips looking slightly swollen from the hungry kisses InuYasha gave her. She looked so beautiful as she bathed in the moonlight; InuYasha knew that controlling himself was going to be hard. He looked at her underwear, remembering how, when they first mated, he just ripped them right off with his claws. He then looked at Kagome, her body slightly shivering at his mere touch and he knew he wanted to tease her.

He slipped his hands under the band of the underwear, the pink silk so delicate in his hands, and gave it a tug, Kagome letting out a moan from above him. He pulled the clothing slowly over her thighs, loving the sight of Kagome squirming under his touch, her face flushed in lust and pleasure. He pulled it over her feet, her shoes long discarded, her socks lying near her scarf. He put his hand near her womanhood, gently touching it, Kagome gasping and then rolling her head back, soft moans escaping her lips. He rubbed it with the tip of his claws, Kagome slightly bucking into his touch, as if she wanted more. He slowly put a finger into her, leaning over her and kissing her. He pumped his finger into her, her moaning into his lips. Soon, he put in too fingers and she gasped, her eyes closed in a loud moan.

Soon, he stopped and took off Kagome's blouse, revealing her bra. He took that off as well and Kagome began to mess with the pants of his hairo. InuYasha helped take the pants off and began to trail kisses up and down Kagome's neck. She moaned, stopping his to take off his hairo top and under shirt. " InuYasha…" She panted. He took that as a sign and got in position over her, looking deep into her eyes. The eyes of his love, his life, his mate. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, knowing it wasn't going to hurt her, they had done this before. But, now it seemed so different. Much more intimate.

Kagome smiled up at him, her face still flushed, but now it was a light pink. InuYasha smiled back and kissed her, putting his erect member into her. She gasped slightly and then moaned, InuYasha slowly pumping. Soon, he sped up and Kagome let out an orgasm, him doing the same, but it was low. He stopped, panting, then started again, this time they both climaxed at the same time. He put his head on her shoulder and pulled out, panting.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. " InuYasha, I love you, know that…."

InuYasha nodded. " And I love you, Kagome…" He kissed her, the moon making their shadows mix, making them one….** (A/N: Ok. I need a lemon writer. If your interested, send me a private message or tell me in your review.) **

**

* * *

**

**One Month Later…**

InuSasha jumped, dodging Totosai's attack. " Again!" Totosai ordered, attacking her again. She jumped, dodging it and swiping at him with her sword. Totosai smiled. " All right. Now, face my demon." He pointed to his demon cow.

InuSasha turned to the demon and held her sword, which she learned to make transform- through caring about others over herself- in front of her, glaring at the demon. " What now?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the demon.

" Now, when you see the swirl of demonic, pure, and normal energy, all in the form of a swirling rose, unleash the Rose Scar." He announced.

InuSasha nodded, closing her eyes, then reopening them in a glare at the demon cow. She saw it. The swirl of all energy in the form of a swirling rose. She lifted her sword over her head. " ROSE SCAR!" She yelled, swiping the sword down. Three slashes of bright blue light flew towards the cow, and it mooed, flying away quickly to hide behind Totosai. InuSasha fell in weakness, the attack taking away a large chunk of her energy.

Totosai went to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. " You are ready…" He said with a small smile.

InuSasha looked up at him, her eyes weak. " But… The Rose Lash Wave…"

Totosai shook his head. " When the time comes, you will know how to use it, and it will end your life."

InuSasha slowly got up, nodding. " I understand…"

Totosai sighed. " You must leaven now, it has been a whole month."

InuSasha sighed heavily. " I will…" She gave Totosai a quick hug before bowing to him. " Thank you, Master Totosai."

Totosai smiled. " You are welcome, Lady InuSasha. Now, go and fight your battle."

With that, InuSasha jumped off the cliff where his home was, disappearing from view.

* * *

InuYasha looked up form where he was sitting on Kaede's roof, sensing something. He jumped down and grabbed the Tetsusiaga, holding it in front of him. Kagome and the others ran out of the hut. Sango held her Hirikotsu close, Miroku had his staff ready, Shippo hid behind Kagome's leg, Kagome had her bow and arrows ready, and Kirara was in her large form. The tree parted and through them, floating on a black cloud, was Momo. But, she looked different. In her hair, were pink streaks, her eyes had specks of blue, and she wore a black and orange kimono, the skirt up to her thighs. In her hand, was a staff. Black streaks were on her face. Next to her, was Kikyou.

InuYasha growled. " What the hell do you two want?" He snarled, standing in front of his friends.

Momo laughed. " I am here to destroy you all, under the orders of the now dead Naraku!" Her voice sounded more evil.

InuYasha scoffed. " Not gonna happen! Wind Scar!" He yelled, releasing the Wind Scar.

Kagome glared at them. " Sacred Arrow!" She yelled, firing an arrow.

Miroku took out a bunch of sutras. " Take this!" He yelled, throwing them.

Sango lifted Hirikotsu. " Hirikotsu!" She yelled, throwing it at them.

Kirara ran towards them, Shippo on her back. " Fox Fire!" He yelled, throwing his Fox Fire at the two.

But, every attack seemed to be sucked up by a barrier that surrounded them. Momo laughed and InuYasha looked shocked and angry. " How the hell?" He snarled.

Momo laughed more. " This barrier is stronger than any barrier that Naraku had ever created! Not even the Red Tetsusiaga can break it!" She laughed evilly and shot out an attack from her hands, a giant black ball shooting towards them. Kikyou shot an arrow, the attack mixing with the arrow.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and dodged the attack, Kirara grabbing Sango and Miroku and dodging as well. " How the hell did you get to be like this?" InuYasha snarled, holding Kagome close.

Momo smirked. " A little something I took from my dear old sister, Azuko."

Miroku gasped. " I know now! That orb you took out of Azuko's body! It was her powers!" He yelled, pointing at Momo angrily.

Momo smirked. " Good, Monk. I'm glad you remember. But, don't fret. I'm putting this power to better use than she ever did!" She shot another attack, this time, Kikyou shot arrows at InuYasha and Kagome, while Momo attacked the others.

Everyone dodged, but InuYasha got swiped in the torso by the arrow and the attack from Momo sent out a large miasma. InuYasha covered his nose, everyone doing the same. " Don't breathe in the miasma!" Miroku ordered.

Momo laughed. " Do you all honestly think you have a chance against me? I doubt it! Nothing can save you now!" She was about to release another attack when-

" Rose Scar!" Came a yell, the barrier that surrounded Momo and Kikyou shattering.

Momo flew the cloud up over the miasma. " Who the hell was that!" She yelled.

The wind blew and out of the smoke came a figure. The wind blew away the miasma and everyone gasped. There InuSasha stood, her sword resting on her shoulder, her eyes in a scowl at Momo. She smirked. " Miss me?" She hissed.

Momo smirked. " About time you joined the war. Ready to die, Half Breed?"

InuSasha stood by InuYasha's side. " I was about to ask you the same thing! Your not gonna win this battle, Momo! I'm gonna take you out!" InuSasha growled.

Momo let out a laugh. " Fine. I'd like to see you try! Let's begin this war!" With that, InuSasha ran at Momo, her sword clashing with a sword Momo pulled out from her side.

Demons came from the trees and the rest of the Inu-Gami began to fight them. Kikyou and Kagome stood in front of each other, glaring at one another. The war had begun…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: We're nearing the end! Who will win the war? Momo, or the Inu-Gami? Is Seeshomaru going to join to help, or fight InuYasha? What about Kagome and Kikyou? And, when will InuSasha use the Rose Lash Wave? Find out all this and more in the next chapter, " The Ultimate Battle! InuYasha Versus Seeshomaru and Momo Versus InuSasha!" Ten or more reviews! Hurry! This is getting good!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


	13. The Ultimate Battle! InuYasha Versus See

_Disclaimer: I do not own " InuYasha" or any of its characters. I do own Momo, Azuko, and InuSasha. _**I**_ made them up! _

**_A/N: WE ARE NEARING THE END! After this chapter, there will only be two more left! But, don't worry! I _am_ doing a sequel! Enjoy peeps! _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Ultimate Battle! InuYasha Versus Seeshomaru and Momo Versus InuSasha!**

InuYasha slashed at several demons, looking over at Kagome to see her in a heated battle with Kikyou. They shot beams of light at each other and Kagome was soon hit, holding her shoulder. He wanted to run to her to see if she was okay, but there were so many demons in his path. Before a demon blocked his view, he saw Kagome shoot a beam of light at Kikyou, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying.

InuSasha slashed at Momo, getting hit in the torso by Momo's sword. Blood soaked her hairo but she kept fighting. She refused to lose to Momo.

Momo saw the blood and smirked. " Hey, InuSasha? I liked your attack from before. Let's see if I can match the damage!" She raised up her sword and three beams of light came out. InuSasha knew she couldn't dodge, so she used her sword to block the beams from hitting her. One hit her shoulder and she screamed, falling back and hitting several trees.

Miroku saw the Shanyoshio, Naraku's poisonous insects, and groaned, putting the beads around his Wind Tunnel. **(A/N: He found out that Momo had gotten so powerful, she was able to bring back his Wind Tunnel.) **He planned on just sucking up the demons, but it seemed that Momo had gotten control of the Shanyoshio after Naraku's death. He grabbed his staff and hit several demons, killing them.

Sango jumped and grabbed her Hirikotsu in mid air, only to throw it at more demons. She looked and saw many more coming their way. " Its endless!" She yelled, jumping onto Kirara's back. She grabbed Hirikotsu again and threw it at a large demon in her flying path.

From atop Kirara's head, Shippo shot out several bolts of Fox Fire at the demons, his tail shaking in fear. " Take this! Smashing top!" Shippo yelled, throwing a large top at the demons. It grew to be giant and killed at least twenty demons in its path.

" Nice job, Shippo!" Sango said, throwing Hirikotsu again.

Shippo smiled. " Thanks, Sango!" He yelled back, Miroku jumping onto Kirara as well.

Miroku threw several sutras at the demons. " I can't use my Wind Tunnel!" He cried, swinging his staff at demons that tried to attack them from behind.

Sango hit more demons trying to attack from the sides with her sword. " Why?" She asked, grunting as she killed a large demon.

Miroku panted. " It seems that Momo knows how to control the Shanyoshio, if I use the Wind Tunnel, I'll suck them and their poison up!"

Sango growled. " Hirikotsu!" She yelled, throwing the large boomerang and killing about ten more demons.

InuYasha was thrown back by Momo's attack, since InuSasha had disappeared, she was now attacking InuYasha. He got up and sensed something coming their way. He looked and growled. Seeshomaru came out of the trees, his sword, Tokajin, in his hands. " Dragon Twister!" He yelled, swinging the sword. A large blue light came out and Momo dodged it, InuYasha using Tetsusiaga to block it. **(A/N: I think that's what the attack is called…)**

InuYasha growled. " Seeshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.

Seeshomaru glared at him. " I am here to defeat Momo."

InuYasha growled. " No! I am defeating her! Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!"

Seeshomaru ran at InuYasha, clashing swords with him." You know nothing! That woman killed demons in my lands for their blood and power! If I have to kill you first to be able to defeat her, consider it a battle!" He broke the sword from InuYasha's and slashed at him.

InuYasha jumped up, dodging the attack. He swiped at Seeshomaru, but he dodged also. " Fine with me! I have no problem getting you out of the way in the process! Wind Scar!" InuYasha released the Wind Scar at Seeshomaru but Seeshomaru jumped up, clashing swords with InuYasha once again. Red sparks came from the demonic clashing of these two swords.

* * *

Momo smirked, watching everyone battle. She lifted her staff up, souls starting to come into her staff. " Fight all you want, Fools! Nothing can stop me from stealing all the souls and getting their power, then destroying the world with my power!" She laughed evilly.

" That's what you think! Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" InuSasha yelled, hitting Momo's shoulder.

Momo screamed and turned the cloud around, glaring at the girl on the ground, her sword in her hand, blood seeping from her wounds. A light glowed on Momo and her wound healed. " Your such a pest! Die! Black Waves Of Death!" Momo screamed, several black waves escaping her hands and going to InuSasha.

She dodged many, but one hit her stomach and went right through. The wave turned into a hard shard in her stomach and InuSasha pulled it out, throwing the bloody shard to the side. " Feh. That was nothing but a scratch!" She ran and jumped, her hand on her stomach. " Blades of Blood!" She yelled, several slashed of red coming out of her hands and hitting Momo.

Momo screamed, flying back but stopping. " Damn you! Shards Of Blood!" She yelled, several shards of red shooting out of her hands. One hit InuSasha in the shoulder and she flew back, slamming into a tree with a scream.

* * *

Kagome jumped up, dodging Kikyou's attack. She shot a large ball of pure energy at her, but Kikyou raised a hand and shot it back at her. Kagome ran to the side and dodged it, but barely. A tree that had been behind her blew up and caught fire. Kagome panted; glad she didn't have the same fate as the tree. " Stay still, you impudent wench!" Kikyou yelled, shooting more attacks at Kagome.

Kagome screamed, an attacks hitting her in the shoulder. She fell back, landing against a tree. " Damn you, Kikyou… Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Momo destroy the world?" She yelled, blood seeping from her shoulder to the ground.

Kikyou smirked. " Thanks to you, I had nothing to live for. Now, I do have something to live for. To destroy the world, and you!" Kikyou shot another bolt at Kagome, hitting her in the stomach.

Kagome screamed, falling and knocking into a tree. She put her hands to her stomach and saw blood soaking her palms. She fell to her knees after trying to stand up, worry all over her face. Was she going to die at Kikyou's hands?

* * *

InuYasha ran from Seeshomaru, wanting so desperately to help Kagome. He could smell her blood in the air, along with the blood of InuSasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and many dead demons. All the different scents were starting to get to him. InuYasha covered his nose, stopping and coughing. His eyes began to water as he scanned the battlegrounds. InuSasha fell, hitting several trees, another large shard in her stomach. Kagome was on the ground, a barrier around her to keep Kikyou's attacks from hitting her. Miroku was hitting demons with his staff, Sango hitting demons with her Hirikotsu, Shippo laying on the ground, knocked out, Kirara protecting him. InuYasha suddenly sensed something and got kicked in the gut by Seeshomaru, making him yell out in pain and fly into a large boulder near them. Seeshomaru then picked up InuYasha and threw him near Kagome.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. She gasped. " InuYasha!" She called out, running to him. But, when she did, Kikyou let out an attack and it hit Kagome, making her scream and land near InuYasha, her shaking in pain.

Sango got hit by a demon and went flying, landing near InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku ran to her aid and Kirara followed, a now awake Shippo on her back. " Sango! Are you okay?" Miroku asked, worried.

Sango nodded, holding her wounded arm. The Inu-Gami huddled near each other, demons surrounding them. They looked and saw InuSasha still fighting. But, soon, Momo slashed her so hard with her sword; she went flying, InuYasha catching her in midair.

Seeshomaru went to Momo, his sword high in the air. " You will die for all you have done! DRAGON TWISTER!" He slashed the sword and the attack went towards Momo. But, with one wave of her sword, the attack was sucked up. She smirked, sending the attack right back at Seeshomaru with another swing of her sword.

The attack went everywhere, heading in all directions. Kagome gasped, putting a barrier around her and her friends. InuYasha held onto the Tetsusiaga, the blade deep into the ground, InuSasha doing the same with the Roseuiga. Sango held onto Miroku, his staff in the ground to keep them from flying off. Shippo held onto Kirara's tail, the large cat demon digging her large claws into the dirt under her. The wind from the attack was enough to send them all flying.

Seeshomaru got hit, sending him flying somewhere into the woods. InuSasha looked up and saw him disappear, blood pouring from his torso. She panted, watching the ground under them turn black. She looked up and saw the sky was black as well. Plants and trees around them began to turn black and die. All looked to Momo, seeing her with her staff in the air, souls pouring into it…

* * *

Kaede looked up, seeing a strange black light coming their way. The strange black light hit a bird and it fell, its soul sucked out of its body. She gasped, running to the edge of her village and falling to her knees, putting a barrier around it. The light hit the barrier and went over it, slashed of black on the surface. Many villagers screamed, running into their huts, grabbing their children and running.

A young man knelt by Kaede. " Lady Kaede? What is happening?" He asked, panicked.

Kaede groaned. All around the village was black and she was getting weak. " Momo is sucking the souls from everything around her…" Her head slumped down, the barrier starting to flicker. She was losing strength fast.

" Lady Kaede!" The man gasped, holding her shoulders. " Don't give up, Lady Kaede!"

She suddenly gasped, feeling a sudden surge of energy near her. She looked and gasped at what she saw. An angel stood by her, her hands up in the air, her eyes slightly pink. It was Azuko. White wings on her back flapped to help calm the villagers and she wore a white silk kimono. Her hair flew in the wind she herself created. She looked at Kaede and gave a kind smile. " Azuko…" Kaede gasped.

Azuko nodded. " I asked to be able to come here to help you protect the village. You all were so kind to me during my life here, and you all prayed for me when I was killed, even though you all knew my terrible secret. I refuse to let my sister's selfishness destroy the only home I was happy in." She pushed forward, the barrier becoming stronger.

Kaede nodded, standing and helping to enforce the barrier. With Azuko to help, she knew they would be able to protect the village until the Inu-Gami defeated Momo…

* * *

Momo laughed evilly, Kikyou standing near her. Souls were pouring into her staff and the world around them was nearly all black. InuSasha began to panic. What if they all lost? She suddenly remembered what Totosai had told her. _" When the time comes, you will know how to use it, and it will end your life."_ She stood up, knowing what she had to do.

" Everyone!" She called. Everyone looked up, all standing up next to her. " We all have to attack her at once! When she sends the power back, InuYasha will use the Back Lash Wave and I will use the Rose Lash Wave! Those two together, with Kagome's arrow, will defeat her!" She announced, her sword transforming once again.

InuYasha shook his head. " No! If you use the Rose Lash Wave, you will die!"

InuSasha nodded. " But, it's a sacrifice I am willing to make… Kagome! Let down the barrier!"

Kagome did as told. Everyone got ready to attack. InuYasha watched InuSasha sadly. What she was about to do, was the ultimate sacrifice…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: The next chapter will be as short as this one. Maybe shorter. I don't know. Want a little spoiler? In the next chapter, InuSasha uses the Rose Lash Wave. But, will she die? Or, by some miracle, will she live and defy the prophecy of the Roseuiga? Then, after that, is the last chapter, " The Aftermath." Here, you will learn what happens to the Inu-Gami once the battle is over. What new things will happen? Who is dead? Who is alive? Also, you will get a glimpse of what is going to happen in the sequel. Ten reviews please! Keep reading! Hope you liked! Ja Ne and Arigoto for reading! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


	14. The Ultimate Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: I do not own, " InuYasha". But, I do own InuSasha, Azuko, Momo and all stories I write. _

_**A/N: This is the sad one, folks. Who will die? Who will live? What will happen to the Inu-Gami now? Read and find out! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: The Ultimate Sacrifice! **

Momo watched them talk, her superhuman hearing allowing her to hear them and their plan. She growled, putting her staff to rest in the cloud and grabbing her sword.  
" Oh, you all aren't planning against me, are you? Well, just in case… RUBY BLOOD FLOW!" She yelled, swinging her sword and releasing about a hundred slashes of ruby red light at them.

Everyone was able to dodge in time, except InuSasha, who got hit in both arms, and her stomach. She flew into a tree, a low branch going through her stomach. She gasped, her eyes wide and pure white in fear. She put her hands to her stomach, putting them around the bloody branch, the brown wood covered in her crimson blood. She trembled, knowing she wasn't going to die, but this was Momo's attempt to kill her or, at least make her too weak to fight on.

" InuSasha!" InuYasha yelled, running to her. He grabbed the branch and pulled it out, catching her as she fell. " InuSasha? INUSASHA! Speak to me!" He yelled, shaking her. She coughed, blood falling near InuYasha's feet. " She's alive…" He said softly, feeling the pain she was in.

Kagome ran to them, helping them. " Are you okay?" She asked InuSasha.

InuSasha coughed, nodding. " I'm alive, but I'm really weak. If I use the Rose Lash Wave, I know I won't make it…"

InuYasha shook his head. " No. Don't say such things. You will make it! You will! You're going to be the one to defy the curse of the Roseuiga!" He said, trying not to cry. If InuSasha died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

She nodded, getting up. " Thank you both. If I do die, I will watch over you all." She said softly, getting her sword ready. Wind swirled around it and she scowled, panting.

InuYasha nodded, getting his sword ready. Kagome got her arrow and the others got ready as well. InuYasha and InuSasha exchanged sad gazes. " I'll miss you, know that, InuSasha…" He said softly, his eyes trembling at the tears he tried to suppress.

InuSasha began to cry then, hot tears falling down her face. " I'll miss you too, InuYasha. Remember that when I'm gone…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azuko let her hands down, the black light disappearing, her all knowing gaze to where she knew the fight was. Kaede let her hands down as well and stood next to the glowing spirit. " Is she dead?" She asked softly, weakened by the barrier.

Azuko shook her head. " No, she is not. She has sucked as many souls as she can, for now, anyway. Soon, she will be defeated by the Rose Lash Wave…"

Kaede gasped. " But, isn't that the attack that-"

Azuko nodded, tears in her eyes. " It is… If InuSasha uses this attack, she will die, and she knows this…"

Kaede began to cry. " She is giving up her life for all of ours… She cannot do this! I have to stop her!" Kaede was about to make a dash for the battlefield, but Azuko stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and making Kaede suddenly feel so calm. " Azuko…" She said, looking into the spirit's eyes.

" You cannot stop her. This is her destiny and she needs to fulfill it… You, me, nor anyone can stop her…" Azuko said softly.

Kaede sighed, knowing Azuko was right. InuSasha had to do this; it was the only way to defeat Momo. But, was it really worth her dying over? Kaede knew that, yes, to InuSasha it was, but, the girl didn't know of all the people that would miss her, how she would be mourned after once she was gone. InuYasha wouldn't be the same, not even Kagome would be able to help him. Kagome would mourn too, so would Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Kaede would mourn as well, but she knew, InuYasha would be in the most mourning. InuSasha was his twin sister, the only true family that still cared about him that he had left. With InuSasha gone… The lives of the Inu-Gami wouldn't be the same…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo felt, for the first time in so long, fear. The look in InuSasha's eyes, the pure hatrage and the pure determination to kill her, was stronger than anything she had ever seen. But, there was also a slight fear and acceptance in her eyes. And, Momo knew what it was for. InuSasha was going to die in this battle, and she was accepting it. She was accepting that she was going to die for the sake of others. A powerful demonic aura surrounded InuSasha and her sword and Momo knew, only one of them was going to come out alive.

InuSasha felt like crying. She knew she was going to die and yet, she was accepting it. She just wanted to help InuYasha and his friends, to make their lives better, even if it meant she wasn't around. She really was willing to sacrifice herself for the lives of others.

Momo smirked at her, shaking the thoughts of fear from her head and giving InuSasha the most evil glare she could. " So you all think you can defeat me? I doubt it." She said evilly.

InuSasha smirked. " Just watch! Now! ROSE SCAR!" She dropped her sword down, sending an attack at Momo.

InuYasha did the same thing. " WIND SCAR!"

Kagome shot her arrow. " SACRED ARROW!"

Sango let Hirikostu go. " HIRIKOTSU!"

" SACRED SUTRAS!" Miroku yelled, throwing glowing sutras at Momo.

" FOX FIRE!" Shippo screamed, letting out a large attack of fox magic.

Momo smirked more, lifting her hand to send the attacks back. When she did, she suddenly saw it. Both InuYasha and InuSasha had the same look on their face. Momo had walked right into their trap.

InuYasha lifted his sword high above his head, tears in his eyes. This was it. He was about to lose his sister forever. " BACK LASH WAVE!" He yelled, sending the Back Lash Wave at Momo.

InuSasha lifted her sword up as well, the sky seeming to open when she did so. A bolt of lightning came and hit her sword, making her seem to float, her hair floating off her shoulders. She got engulfed in a powerful light, rocks around her floating off the ground. She opened her eyes, the sky now a rose color, her eyes light pink. Her sword got covered in three swirling lights, black, white, and green, the colors representing Heaven, Hell, and Earth. She levitated off the ground, everyone watching her in awe. She swung her sword down, releasing an attack similar to InuYasha's, but all the colors of the world in it, as well with a rose colored light. " ROSE LASH WAVE!" She yelled, the attack flying towards the shocked face of Momo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers pointed to the sky, the sudden change of color shocking them. They saw a large different colored attack shoot out, the attack so big; it was like a giant ball, many able to see it.

Kaede took a step forward, tears falling down her eyes. The light of the attack played off her eyes and off her tears, the light shining as her tears fell to the ground. She put her hands in front of her, praying.

" Let this pure soul live… If not, let her find peace in the afterlife…" She finished praying and watched as Azuko began to fly away, crying at the sacrifice InuSasha had now made. But, she flew back down, knowing she had to do something first.

Azuko knelt down, to honor InuSasha and her memory, sensing that it was going to set off a chain of people who knew InuSasha doing the same. Kaede knelt as well, all the villagers around them doing the same…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeshomaru stood on a cliff, Rin at his side, Jaken on Ah-Un's back. " Milord… Isn't that the attack of your younger sister, InuSasha?" Jaken asked, seeing Seeshomaru looked even more emotionless than normal.

The wind blew Seeshomaru's sleeves around with his tail and hair, his eyes glistening. Rin saw this and knew Seeshomaru was close to crying for his sister. " Yes, Jaken… It is… She is using the Rose Lash Wave to give her life to all those she loved… To protect us from the wrath of Momo…" He said simply, not knowing of how pained he sounded. He knelt down to honor her, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un following suit.

' _InuSasha… You are such a fool… Giving your life away to protect people… I pray that you will join our father and watch over the world in the after life…'_ He thought, closing his eyes, tears flying into the wind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Totosai stood there, Myoga on his shoulder. He watched the attack from his home on his cliff, his eyes filled with sadness. Myoga shivered from Totosai's shoulder, tears in his tiny eyes. " Milady… She is using the attack that can only end in death, to save us all from death…" He said, a sob coming out of his throat.

Totosai sighed. " We can only pray, Myoga, that, by some miracle, she will live… We must pray for a miracle that she will defy the prophecy of the Roseuiaga… If she does not… We will pray that she finds what she was searching for in the after life…" He said, tears in his eyes.

Myoga looked up at him. " And, what is that, Totosai?" He asked.

" A life she felt she didn't deserve…"

Both stayed silent after Totosai's words and knelt on one knee to honor her, quietly weeping for the loss of InuSasha…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga looked up into the sky, seeing the change. Ayame stood next to him, both in a cave, surrounded by wolves and wolf demons. " What is that?" She asked, seeing a large ball of light and power.

Kouga said nothing, knowing what it was. Myoga told him when he saw InuYasha searching for InuSasha. He then looked at everyone around him, knowing that that girl, the angel he saw pinned to a tree, was giving her life for everyone in Japan, to spare them the pain of death and loss.

Ayame saw Kouga's look and nodded, knowing it was something bad to make him this quiet. Suddenly, he knelt down, his eyes closed peacefully. " To Princess InuSasha…" He said softly, all wolves and wolf demons around him kneeling and bowing. Ayame knelt by Kouga, seeing demons around them do the same. Everyone was kneeling to honor InuSasha, knowing she was giving up everything for them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inu-Gami felt overwhelmed by what they saw. Kagome began to cry, kneeling on the ground. " Kagome? What are you doing?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked at InuSasha. " I am kneeling to show my respect for her, to honor her and all she is doing for us…"

Sango nodded, kneeling as well. Shippo knelt by Kagome and Miroku knelt by Sango. Kirara bowed her head, whimpering.

InuYasha saw that, all around was kneeling to InuSasha, to the princess. He closed his eyes, seeing her smile, seeing her get mad at him, seeing her cry, seeing her hug him, seeing her training with him. He watched as she grew up in his eyes, he saw when he got her back, when she came to Kagome's era, when she sang, when she turned into a demon, when she cried for death, when she came back after running away. But, what he saw the most was something that no one else saw.

InuSasha sat in a meadow of flowers, on her knees in the middle, a purple rose in her hands. She looked at him, throwing it at him gently. In his mind, he reached for it and grabbed it, the rose turning black when he looked to see her gone.

InuYasha opened his eyes, kneeling to her, tears falling freely from his eyes. " I will never forget you…" He said softly, his bangs covering his face…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou realized it too late. The attack was coming and she couldn't stop it. Momo had paralyzed her, so she couldn't run. But, Kikyou didn't want to. She knew she had done terrible things; her death was her punishment for them. She closed her eyes, watching her life flash by, knowing she was ready to fully die and go to the afterlife, just to be able to live in peace.

' _I want to live in peace and the only way to have that, is to go to the after life and stay there… I lived a full life and, I only regret things I would never do, if I were me again… Thank you, InuSasha, for setting me free…'_ Kikyou thought, seeing the light get brighter from under her eyelids...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo watched in horror as the light, now mixed with InuYasha's Back Lash Wave, came towards her. This was it. She was going to pay for what she had done. She killed her sister and many innocent people, she tried to turn the most powerful hanyou in the world against her family, and she tried to destroy the world. She was getting what she deserved.

She suddenly began to cry. " No! I don't want to die!" She screamed, the light coming to her and Kikyou, destroying them, their bodies seeming to degenerate in the light's power. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Azuko! " She cried before disappearing forever…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuSasha fell to the ground, all around her turning normal. She laid on the grass, hearing birds in her ears. She was proud of herself. She proved to everyone that she cared about them by giving them the only thing she could, her life.

The Roseuiaga fell out of her hands when she was in the air, and now it was in the dirt by her, no longer transformed, it was just a rusty piece of junk. InuSasha took a shuddering breath, someone picking her up. She looked and saw InuYasha, sobbing as he held her. All around him, her friends were kneeling by her, all crying. InuYasha held her close. " InuSasha…" He sobbed.

She put a hand to his face, blood covering her. " Big Brother… Live happy and never forget how strong you are… No one can make you any less or more of a man than you are…" She said softly. She coughed, blood coming out. " Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… Kirara… I will never forget you…"

Sango nodded, Miroku holding her close. " And we wont forget you…" Miroku said, sobbing.

Shippo nodded. " I wont forget you! I loved you a lot!" he sobbed, hugging her.

She closed her eyes, letting out a small laugh. " I loved you too, Kiddo…"

Kagome sniffled. " I hope you find happiness, InuSasha…"

InuSasha looked at her. " I will… And I will protect you all… In spirit…" She looked back at InuYasha. " Don't mourn me… Live to keep my memory alive…"

He nodded. " I wont! I wont forget you! I'll fight to keep you alive in spirit!" He vowed, sobbing.

She nodded. " Goodbye, everyone…" She said, fainting.

Everyone was silent. InuSasha was now dead…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: That actually made me want to cry. I killed InuSasha! Wah! (Sobs) But, the question is, will I bring her back? Will I make a chapter called, " A Miracle" and bring her back? Its up to YOU! The Reader! Tell me if you think I should, so I can have our sequel happen! Tell me! Arigoto for reading and Ja Ne! Hope I didn't make anyone cry! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


	15. Memories And A Miracle

_Disclaimer: I do not own "InuYasha" or any of Rumiko Takahashi's trademarks. I DO own, InuSasha, and any characters and stories I create. They are MY trademark. _

**_A/N: Its almost over! This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Ima keep it short. ENJOY!_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 16: Memories and a Miracle**

After being there for a while, mourning and regaining enough strength to walk, the Inu-Gami got up to leave, InuYasha holding InuSasha's limp body, his head down to hide his face. Kagome got InuSasha's sword, putting it in its sheath and carrying both with her. They all walked towards the village, crying and looking at the ground. The only sounds they made were the sounds of their sniffles and sobs. Miroku had his arm around Sango, Kirara was resting on Shippo's head, Kirara's face solemn and sad, Shippo was in Kagome's arms and InuYasha was walking ahead of everyone, InuSasha in his arms.

Every once in a while, InuYasha would look to his sister, her body now starting to become cold. He sniffled, shaking as he held her. _'InuSasha…'_ He thought sadly. '_I wish you would have found another way… A way that didn't mean you had to die and leave us all behind… I already miss you, you brat… Why did you have to go?'_ He let out a sob. "Damn you, InuSasha… Why did you have to go?" He whimpered, closing his eyes and crying more.

InuSasha's hair blew in the wind, her face peaceful. She looked like she was sleeping, like at any moment, she would wake up and smile at them, asking what was for breakfast. But, one look at her, how she was still, no breathing coming from her form, her chest no longer rising or falling with each breath, you could tell she was never going to wake up. She was gone and InuYasha just wanted to turn back time, to find a way to save her. To find a way to make sure she didn't have to die for him and his friends…

Kagome looked at InuYasha from where she walked by his side, knowing what he was thinking. _'There had to be another way… She didn't have to die… Did she? No… She should have lived… It hurts so much to know she died to keep us alive and happy…'_ She shuddered, tears she thought had stopped now falling down her face. _'InuSasha… You have no idea how much you mean to all of us… We'd give anything to get you back…' _Kagome stopped walking, crying, her head in her hands.

Sango saw this and sniffled, looking away from Kagome and hiding her tears in the protection of Miroku's chest. Miroku held her closer, allowing her to cry. Tears were threatening his eyes too, but he didn't want to cry. He had to be the strong one in InuYasha's time of pain and mourning. Miroku looked to said hanyou's face and saw silver tears falling down his face. The sight twisted Miroku's heart. InuYasha was usually so strong but now… With InuSasha dead, he was never going to be the same…

* * *

Soon, they got to the hut, the sky now dark, stars over them, the full moon shining overhead. Kaede's hut was the only hut with a fire still burning, illuminating the whole inside, the windows bright yellow. Kaede heard their footsteps, slow and weak, and ran outside, tears in the corners of her old eyes. "Are all of ye okay? What about-" She was cut off when InuYasha came into view, the dead InuSasha in his arms. Kaede gasped, going to the young girl and touching her face, the coldness of her flesh seeming to steam at the touch of Kaede's warm hands. She let out a sob, looking into InuYasha's eyes. His eyes were empty, red and puffy from the tears. It broke Kaede's old heart to see InuYasha this way. InuYasha, who was usually so strong and never shed a tear, had been crying, his sister now dead. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard InuYasha whimper, him holding InuSasha's body closer.

He looked into her eyes before looking back down at his sister. "What should we do now?" He said in an unrecognizable voice, a knot in his throat.

Kaede tried to control her sobs. "Bring her inside first…" She said, walking back into the hut, the Inu-Gami following.

InuYasha laid InuSasha's body on the floor on the other side of the fire, her facing up, her face calm, her hands folded over her heart. InuYasha sat next to her, taking hairs from her face and pulling them away. Kagome sat by him, one hand holding one of InuYasha's, tears in her eyes. Sango sat against a wall with Miroku, Shippo asleep in Miroku's lap with Kirara. Kaede sat in front of the fire, poking at it with a stick, silent. Every once in a while, she would look to the faces of the Inu-Gami. They all had the same looks on their faces: Depression, fear, pain, loss, so many emotions for InuSasha, it pained the old woman to see such things.

"So…" InuYasha felt a larger knot in his throat; it hurt him so much to say these words. "What do we do with her body? Do we cremate her or…" He trailed off, unable to say more. Kagome gave his hand a comforting squeeze, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sango sighed and Kaede didn't speak, knowing Sango was going to say what she was thinking. "It's your decision… She was your sister…" Sango said softly, looking at her hands.

Kagome nodded. "Sango's right, InuYasha but… I think you should go see Seeshomaru as well…" Kagome said timidly, knowing InuYasha wasn't going to be happy with her suggestion.

InuYasha seemed to move away in surprise, his hands now in his sleeves. He scowled. "Why the hell do I have to see him? He wasn't there for InuSasha! _I_ was! When things got tough, he ran like a coward! I STAYED!" InuYasha said angrily. His sadness was now replaced with anger. How dare they suggest he see someone who just ran off and let InuSasha die?

Kagome sighed. "Inu-Kun, I know but… He cared about her too and he was her brother too…" She said, seeing the pain in his eyes when she said "Cared", not "Cares", and " Was", instead of " Is."

"Kagome has a point, InuYasha. Ye must go and make peace with Seeshomaru, for InuSasha's sake." Kaede added, looking right into InuYasha's eyes.

InuYasha said nothing, just lowered his eyes to the fire, watching it crackle. "InuYasha… I think Kagome is right too… Seeshomaru might have something to help her in the afterlife…" Miroku pointed out.

InuYasha snapped his head up, an idea coming to him. "I'll be back." He said, getting up, grabbing the Roseuiaga.

Kagome got up too. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

InuYasha went to the door. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. Watch InuSasha for me." He ordered, running out of the hut and leaving everyone confused…

* * *

Seeshomaru stopped in his tracks, Rin bumping into his leg, Jaken bumping into Rin, and Ah-Un just stopping. Jaken ran past Rin and stood in front of Seeshomaru, seeing a look of confusion on his lord's face. "What is the matter, Milord?" Jaken asked, looking in the direction Seeshomaru was looking in. Standing there, the wind blowing his hair, sleeves, forelocks, and the trees around him, was InuYasha, a shadow over his eyes, making them seem like a dark patch of black, two amber orbs showing in the darkness. InuYasha had a serious face on, his facial expression showing how hard he was trying not to glare at Seeshomaru with all the hatrage he had.

Seeshomaru looked at InuYasha with a small glare. "What is it that you want of me, InuYasha?" He asked in his usual voice.

InuYasha didn't move. "I want to talk to you… Alone…" He said, his eyes darting to the imp, child, and demon.

Seeshomaru saw that InuYasha wanted to talk about something important and nodded. "Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un to the springs. I will be there shortly." He said, looking at Jaken's shocked face.

"But, Milord-" Seeshomaru cut him off.

"Do as I say, Jaken, or suffer the consequences." He snarled, scaring the imp.

Jaken nodded, taking Rin and Ah-Un away from Seeshomaru and InuYasha, leading them to a spring that wasn't in hearing distance.

Seeshomaru watched them leave then turned to InuYasha, who hadn't moved from his spot. "You were supposed to protect her." Were the first words Seeshomaru said to InuYasha, getting the hanyou's gaze from his feet to his half-brother's face.

InuYasha glared at Seeshomaru. "I did my best. Dying for us was her choice. What about you? You just ran after getting injured like a coward." InuYasha snarled.

Seeshomaru took a threatening step forward. "I left after getting injured because Momo had sent demons to destroy my lands and attack my pack. I had to do my duty as a lord of the lands." He was going to say more, but InuYasha barked, a threat in their inu-yoaki language.

"What about your duties as an older brother?" He snarled, his fangs barred.

Seeshomaru looked slightly taken aback. "I did, as you put it, my best. Now, I know that blaming me for something I had no control of is not the reason you came here." Seeshomaru said calmly.

InuYasha sighed, taking something from his side. It was the Roseuiaga. "This sword had been pulsating since her death. That means her soul isn't in the afterlife, not yet, anyway." InuYasha explained, seeing the Tetsusiaga and Tensuiaga pulsate as well.

Seeshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "And? What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

InuYasha took a step forward, coming into the sunlight. "Your sword can bring people who aren't in the afterlife yet back to life…" He said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Seeshomaru nodded. "I understand now. You want me to use the Tensuiaga to bring InuSasha back to life…" He announced, putting a hand on the trembling sword.

InuYasha nodded. "I know that you want her back as bad as I do. You miss her too, Seeshomaru. You loved her, you wanted to protect her, give her all you could give. Well, consider it your gift to her. Bring her back to life. Please." InuYasha said, hoping he didn't have to beg.

Seeshomaru was silent, thinking. He wanted to but… What if it was too late? What if he tried to bring her back, but her soul was already gone? He sighed, looking back at InuYasha, his gaze once at his feet. "I will try. How long did it take you to get here?" He asked.

InuYasha let a small smile graze his lips. "A few hours." He said.

Seeshomaru nodded. "Wait here. I will alert my pack I am leaving." With that, Seeshomaru followed the scent of his companions and InuYasha stood there, knowing that a miracle was about to happen…

* * *

Kagome stirred the pot of ramen, her mind wandering. Why did InuYasha leave after they mentioning Seeshomaru? What was he planning? He had a look of hope in his eyes… How was he going to get Seeshomaru to help InuSasha? Kagome was starting to get really worried. InuYasha left the other night and it was now night again. When was he coming back?

"Kagome? Kagome!" Came Sango's voice, breaking Kagome's thoughts and making her burn her hand on the pot of ramen.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelled, pulling her hand away, waving it in the cool air.

"Are you ok, Kagome? You seem really out of it…" Sango asked, worried.

Kagome licked the small burn wound and sighed. "It's nothing just…" She gave another heavy sigh. "I'm just really worried about InuYasha… InuSasha's death hit him the hardest… It was his sister, after all… I don't want him to lose his mind to his own grief and guilt…" She said softly, pure worry in her eyes.

Sango saw this and sighed, glancing at InuSasha's body. They hadn't moved her since InuYasha left and she looked so peaceful. She was still, her lips parted as if she was breathing; her eyes closed lightly, her long eyelashes still on her cheeks. She still had her tan color, but she was cold to the touch, anyone alive that touched her seemed to steam against her skin. "Kagome… I'm worried too but… I'm sure InuYasha will be ok… Sure, we all know we will go through a long mourning period and InuYasha will mourn longer than us but… Soon, we will see her again… And, it'll be like before…" She said, trying to convince Kagome, and, secretly, herself, that everything was going to be okay. But, deep down, Sango wasn't so sure. Yes, Momo was gone and yes, the world was safe but at what cost? InuSasha was gone. She had given her life to them and they had no way to give anything back in return. All the things InuSasha did she was going to miss because they were no more.

No more waking up to InuSasha's cooking, no more of all the women going to the springs and leaving the guys behind to wonder what they were talking about, no more of InuSasha and Kagome singing together as it rained outside to entertain everyone, no more watching InuSasha smile and laugh, no more of InuSasha drawing with Shippo, no more InuSasha arguing with InuYasha then both laughing on the floor, no more of InuSasha and Miroku meditating and talking about things that no one understood, no more of InuSasha running after butterflies, no more of going to the beach and watching Kagome teaching the twins how to swim, no more of InuSasha helping Kaede in the fields, no more of InuSasha meshing with the villagers, no more adventures with InuSasha, no more of Sango and InuSasha talking, doing their hair and laughing, no more of her being there at all… Tears welded up in Sango's eyes as she remembered the last time her and InuSasha got to hang out alone…

**&&& Sango's Memory &&&**

_Sango sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunrise. Kagome was with InuYasha and the others at the hut, sleeping. Or, so Sango thought. It was shortly after Azuko's death and InuSasha coming back from getting her sword and everyone was trying to rest and get ready for battle, whenever it was to come. Sango had gotten away to think, but she wasn't alone for long. She sensed someone walking to her and looked, seeing InuSasha, who didn't look like she just woke up, but like she had been awake for a while. Sango blinked, wondering why she was here. Before she could ask, InuSasha sat next to her, staring off into the sunrise with her. The wind blew their hair around them, along with their sleeves and the swaying trees in the forest behind them. The sky was different shades of colors, red, orange, light blue, and pink. Sango looked at InuSasha in confusion, wondering what the young inu-hanyou woman was doing here so early in the morning. Sango opened her mouth to ask, when InuSasha spoke. _

"_I know what's been wrong with you…" She stated, her wise eyes staring into Sango's, burning into her soul. _

_Sango was in shock for a few moments, unable to believe how wise InuSasha was at that very moment. "What is it?" She asked, wondering if she was right. InuSasha was very smart, after all, and a psychic… _

_InuSasha looked at her, a small smile on her lips. "Its Miroku, isn't it? About him and what happened to Azuko?" She stated, knowing she was right by the look in Sango's eyes. _

_Sango nodded. "I saw how sad he looked… Did he love her?" She asked sadly. _

_InuSasha shook her head. "He cared deeply about her, but he never loved her. She loved him, but his heart belonged and still belongs to someone else." InuSasha gave Sango a look that made her gasp. _

"_Me?" Sango asked in shock. _

"_How is that hard to believe?" InuSasha asked. _

"_Well… He is such a lecher and… he never told me he had feelings for me…" Sango looked shocked more when InuSasha began to laugh. "And what is so funny?" She asked, her eye twitching. _

_InuSasha tried to stop laughing. "What you said. Miroku has told you over and OVER that he loves you. He proposed to you, for God Sakes. Ok, so Azuko interfered with that, but deep down, he always loved you. He will ALWAYS love you. No matter what happens or who comes along, he will always hold love in his heart for you." InuSasha explained, looking back at the still rising sun. _

_Sango sat there, not knowing what to say. Was she telling the truth? Did Miroku really love her? She looked at InuSasha and saw her face was serious. "He is, isn't he?" She asked._

_InuSasha nodded. "Of course." She looked at Sango and smiled. "Just talk to him. If you don't want to though, I can. I'll help you two anyway I can." She offered with a bright smile, so bright, Sango thought she sensed jealousy from the sun._

_Sango smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, InuSasha. You're the best…"_

**&&& End Memory &&& **

Sango opened her eyes, tears falling down her face. She missed InuSasha so much now. It was killing her not to have one of the only people she could talk to around. She looked to the hanyou's still body and closed her eyes, unable to look at InuSasha anymore. She bit her bottom lip, her bangs hiding her eyes as she sobbed into her hands, her whole body trembling with her sobs.

Kagome saw this and got up, leaving the room. She couldn't be in there anymore, seeing Sango act that way and seeing InuSasha like that was too much. She fell to her knees once she got out of the hut, crying into the air, her hands flat on the earth under her, her tears making dark imprints into the dirt, her body trembling like Sango's had been. It wasn't fair. Why did InuSasha, the nicest and kindest person Kagome knew, had to go? Just so they could live? She felt so selfish. Someone's life was taken away just to let her live…

* * *

Kagome got up weakly and walked to the river, seeing a small heart drawn in the dirt. She sank to her knees and looked at it, smiling sadly at the memory. It was just after InuSasha, InuYasha, and Kagome had gotten back from the Modern Era…

**&&& Kagome's Memory&&& **

_Kagome ran after InuSasha, the young hanyou laughing. "Come on, Kagome! You got to be faster than that!" She laughed, stopping so ahead of Kagome that she wouldn't have been able to see, if not for the sunlight shining off the reflection of the river. Kagome stopped and admired how the water glistened off InuSasha's eyes as she stared up at the sky, the sun sending reflections of the water's crystals up onto her face, making her gleam. Kagome smiled and walked to her side, staring at the sky, the wind blowing. Trees swayed in the breeze, birds flew and sang, little animals ran around, and all was peaceful. Kagome and InuSasha had been given some time to spend with each other, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha all training, and Shippo with Kaede and Kirara shopping in the village. Both girls got offered to be apart of both of their family's "Fun" but wanted to just relax for once._

_InuSasha sat down by the river, looking into it. "A perfect day." She said before leaning back and lying on the grass, her hands behind her head, her hair flowing like a halo around her, her body flat on the ground, one leg up, the foot resting in the cool water, eyes closed with her face to the sky. _

_Kagome smiled more and sat next to her, legs tucked under her halfway, wind blowing her hair around her, her sleeves and the little bit of skirt that wasn't under her with it. Kagome watched the waves of the river and closed her eyes, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "You said it. It's so beautiful out." She said happily back, opening her eyes a bit. _

_InuSasha opened her eyes slowly, using her sleeve to block the sun as she raised her hand to create a shadow over her. "You know… back when I was younger… I never really had anyone to talk to…" She admitted, lowering her hand and staring at the clouds, their shadows showing over her face. _

_Kagome looked at her in slight shock, her "R" rated thoughts about the river, at night, with InuYasha and a large blanket being interrupted. "Really? Why not?" She asked sadly, her smiled turning into a frown. She always felt so bad for the twins whenever the subject of their childhood was brought up. _

_InuSasha frowned, closing her eyes at the memories. "I had InuYasha; don't get me wrong, but… I never had a girl to talk to… Mom was either sick or out and about and InuYasha was too busy learning to fight to care… So, I would just go into the forests alone and sit in the trees… Admiring the scenery, reaching into the treetops from where I sat to get flowers and hold the animals I found, smiling and laughing at absolutely nothing, just loving the silence and how everything was so peaceful… It was the only time I ever felt happy about my life… That I… I ever felt happy to be a hanyou… I could see and smell things that no one could and… I could hear the birds and all the animals… Everything was so much better then… Still… I couldn't help but feel like something was missing… A friend… I never had anyone to talk to…" Her ears drooped and she opened her eyes, staring at the clouds once more. _

_Kagome frowned more, looking at the grass, thinking about InuSasha's childhood. It was sad that she was all alone, but it made Kagome smile to think about a little InuSasha sitting on a tree branch high in the trees, reaching up from where she sat in the large tree, the world going on under her, her lost in her own world as she reached up to grab a flower or a bird, laughing as she got closer and closer, like she was achieving a dream. Like her dream of never being alone was in her grasp. 'Everything was so much better then…' InuSasha's words ran though Kagome's brain and she sighed, looking at InuSasha. _

_Getting a thought, Kagome smiled and sat closer to InuSasha, who was now sitting up and watching the water move. Kagome bumped into the hanyou with her shoulder, Kagome's hands folded in her lap, hitting her lightly, just enough to make InuSasha look at her. "Want to know something?" Kagome asked, her smile large and genuine. _

_InuSasha blinked. "Sure. What is it?" She asked, looking like a curious child. _

_Kagome bumped into InuSasha again. "You may not have had anyone back then, but, guess what?" InuSasha shrugged, a sign for Kagome to go on. "You have** so** many people now. You have me, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. You have all of us. We're all your family now and we'll always be there to listen." Kagome said kindly, hugging InuSasha. _

_InuSasha hugged her back and let her go, using her claw to draw a heart in the dirt. In the heart, InuSasha wrote, "Family Doesn't Mean Blood; It Means Love for One Another." _

_InuSasha smirked. "Missing one thing." _

"_What's that?" Kagome asked. _

"' _Family Doesn't Mean Blood; It Means Love For One Another; Love for one another and the strength you find in your family to carry on through the fight.' I got that now." InuSasha grabbed some water in her hands. "I love my family. No matter how annoying you all are!" She laughed, throwing the water at Kagome. _

_Kagome gasped and they began to splash around, laughing, and enjoying all the day was giving them…_

**_&&& End Memory &&&_**

Kagome bit her lip and sobbed. "InuSasha… I miss you so much… I'd give anything to have you back…" Kagome let her hands fall to her side as she stood, leaning against the hut, crying into the old wood, shaking. "InuSasha… Please come back…"

* * *

Shippo watched the sky as he and Miroku sat by Goshinbuko, Miroku meditating and trying to control his emotions, Shippo drawing on a blank piece of paper with his crayons. Shippo looked back at his paper, sighing sadly from where he sat against the tree, Miroku sitting in front of the tree, Shippo on the side.

Miroku heard the sigh and opened his eyes, looking to his side at the young kitsune. "Shippo? What are you drawing?" He asked, leaning to look at the young demon's paper.

Shippo lifted his paper up to show a drawing of him and InuSasha, from when she took him fishing on a boat by the old dock where the boats rested. "It's of a special day I had with InuSasha… A little before she died…" Shippo lowered his picture from Miroku and looked at the ground, sadness in his eyes as he remembered that day…

**_&&& Shippo's Memory &&&_**

_Shippo sat on InuSasha's shoulder, the young hanyou walking through the village with her hands in her sleeves, her eyes dead ahead. It was before InuSasha would leave to get her sword and everyone was too busy for both of them that day, so InuSasha just took Shipp and left. Shippo looked around excitingly, trying to figure where they were going, and why InuSasha took a bag, the contents of which she refused to tell him, and a bucket, which the kitsune held in his small hands. "Where are we going?" Shippo asked, looking at InuSasha. It was moments like those; when InuSasha was looking dead serious, hands in her sleeves, face in a scowl, when she really looked like InuYasha. _

_InuSasha didn't say a word, only got to the docks and jumped into a boat, Shippo jumping off her shoulder and rested on tip of the boat's front, watching as InuSasha used a large paddle to push the boat away from the dock and to make the boat sail through the water, her eyes to the distance ahead of them. She took long strides in the water with the paddle, Shippo watching as the water moved under them. He ran to the side of the boat, too excited to get sea sick, and leaned over, running his hands in the water and watching it all run through his fingers and keep on going forward. Suddenly, Shippo noticed them going slower and looked up, seeing InuSasha taking shorter strokes till the boat began to slow down more and stop. _

_When the boat stopped, InuSasha slammed the paddle into the water, making sure it sunk into the river's floor, and went into the bag, pulling out two fishing poles and some bait, dead worms. InuSasha smiled at how Shippo's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I brought you out here, to teach you how to fish." She said happily, baiting one line and giving it to Shippo._

_Shippo let out an excited gasp then frowned. "How do I make it go in the water without messing up?" He asked._

_InuSasha took her pole, now having bait on it, and threw it back, the line flying back, then threw it forward quickly, keeping a tight grip on the pole, the line going forward and into the water, the hook in the water, the worm in the water as well. She sat cross-legged in the boat, smiling. "Easy. Do as I did. Throw it back then throw it forward really fast so the line goes into the water. Keep a tight grip on the pole so it doesn't go flying, ok?" She explained, Shippo nodding in understanding. _

_Shippo did as told and smiled happily when he saw everything going perfectly. He sat on the boat's bench next to InuSasha, who was sitting on the floor of the boat and watched the water, his tail wagging with excitement of the thought of him catching his own fish. Suddenly, he gasped, jumping up, pulling his pole to him as it jerked. "I GOT SOMETHING!" He said excitingly. _

_InuSasha smirked. "Good! Now, use that demon strength! PULL IT UP AND RIGHT OUT OF THE WATER!" She said, excited to see Shippo excited. _

_The young demon did as told and pulled, the line jumping out of the water, a large fish on the end. "I GOT IT!" He cried, grabbing his line till it was in the boat, the fish rolling and jumping on the boat's floor. _

_InuSasha took the bucket and put it in the water, putting water in it and took the hook out of the fish's mouth, putting it in the bucket. "There. Now, three more and we got ourselves a meal! Just you and me! No food for InuYasha!" She laughed._

_Shippo smiled. "This is really fun." He ran to hug her but slipped on some water, bumping himself on the side of the boat. "Ow!" He began to cry and InuSasha picked him up._

_She began to rock him back and forth. "Didn't I tell you to watch your step a while back? Shh. It's ok." She said soothingly._

_  
Shippo hugged her and smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her. "I love you, InuSasha…" _

_InuSasha smiled and hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the head. "Love you too, Shippo…" _

**_&&& End Memory &&&_**

Large tears reached Shippo's eyes and he cried, his hands in fists at his side as he stood up, his face to the sky, tears rolling down his cheeks onto the dirt. "I miss her! I want her back!" He sobbed, his fists under his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "It's not fair! I want her back! Why did she have to go?" He sobbed loudly, shaking slightly with each sob.

Miroku frowned, tears threatening to fall down his face, but he kept them back, not wanting to cry in front of Shippo. He picked the kitsune up and held him close. "Shh, Shippo. Don't cry…" He tried to think of something soothing to say, but what? No matter what he said, nothing would make Shippo feel better. Besides, how could he sooth Shippo, when he was too sad to be convinced himself?

He gathered Shippo's things and walked to the village, the crying kitsune on his shoulder, his mind wondering. Wondering back to a special day he had with InuSasha as well…

**_&&& Miroku's Memory &&&_**

_The rain poured from the sky like angry tears, hitting the ground and making deep puddles of mud in the dirt, deep puddles of just water on the rocks. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at InuSasha from where he was meditating, trying not to laugh at what he saw. The young hanyou was sitting in front of the door to the hut, the bamboo cloth swinging outside in the wind, her eyes staring out into the darkness impatiently. It was like InuSasha was a cat, sitting and watching the rain. Miroku almost saw the girl grow a tail so it could twitch and swish in aggravation. Miroku got up and looked around the hut. _

_The hut was dark, the only light from the small fire, no one but the monk and inu hanyou inside. Kagome and InuYasha were in Kagome's era for the weekend, Sango was with Kirara and Shippo visiting her village, and Kaede was visiting a nearby village. Miroku had nothing to do, and Kagome and InuYasha made it obvious they wanted the weekend to themselves, so InuSasha and Miroku were to remain in the hut to keep guard over the village in case a demon attacked. But, so far, there were no demons. Just the rain._

_Miroku walked to InuSasha's side and sat down, watching the rain with her until InuSasha became known of his presence. "I wish they hadn't had left me behind…" She said sadly, her ears drooping to her skull, her eyes lowering to watch the mud form. _

_Miroku laughed. "Well, InuYasha and Kagome probably thought they were entitled to their own weekend to themselves." He explained._

_InuSasha scoffed. "So? I think I'm entitled to… Oh…" InuSasha cringed. "Never mind." _

_Miroku laughed again, patting the young hanyou on the head. "Come on. I have an idea." He got up and took an umbrella, walking out of the hut once he opened it. _

_InuSasha blinked in confusion but got up and followed, walking next to the monk. The rain was less harsh now, but still falling freely. Miroku listened to the sounds of their steps as they stepped through the wet grass, the sky gray over them like a blanket blocking them from the sun. Flowers drooped and water dripped from the trees once they reached the forest, the water falling the ground and becoming one with the puddles the trees had stopped them from being._

_Miroku looked to InuSasha and saw her shiver, the harsh air blowing at them and creating a harsh cold. She had her hands on her sides, hugging herself to protect from the cold. Miroku noticed she didn't have anything to stop the rain from hitting her, like a hat or an umbrella like he had, and he smiled, thinking about all the times InuYasha got yelled at for doing the same thing, then again for getting sick. _

_The monk crept closer and moved his umbrella a bit, so it was covering both him and InuSasha. The hanyou looked up at him and smiled, her nose slightly red. "Thanks… Where are we going, Hoshi-Sama?" She asked, noticing they were walking around the forest. _

"_No where. I just wanted to get out of the stuffy hut." He replied, his eyes straight ahead._

_InuSasha nodded and looked at the sky. "You know what's funny? The rain is supposed to make everything look so ugly, but I see it all differently." _

_Miroku looked at her. "What do you mean, InuSasha-Chan?" _

"_Well… When people talk about the rain, they say it makes the sky look gray and the world dark, also that everything loses its beauty because the rain hit it instead of the sun. But, I see the beauty the rain causes." She explained as they walked on, her shivers stopping._

"_Like what?" Miroku was starting to realize that InuSasha had a point, but wanted to know what she meant as well. _

"_Like, the rain falling through the treetops to leave puddles on the ground. Instead of seeing a puddle of mud, I see a puddle that is going to sink into the earth to help things grow. And, the sky. Instead of seeing how gray it is, I see it as a blanket that will soon be broken so the sun's rays will peak through and warm everything again. It's like a saying I live by. 'There will always be sunlight after the rain. You just have to wait' And, I think its true…" She explained, smiling. _

_Miroku was speechless. He was in shock at how InuSasha, who was so little looking, could be so mature and intelligent. He smiled at her and nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more." He said, stopping suddenly._

_They both looked up and noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was now shining through the clouds and hitting the earth, making the wind warm on their skin and warming everything. Miroku lowered his umbrella and smiled at the sky, looking at InuSasha and seeing her smile as well, knowing what she was talking about. 'After the rain, there will always be the sun…'_

**_&&& End Memory &&&_**

Tears fell down Miroku's face before he could stop them and he dropped Shippo, who ran to Kagome, the young miko crying with Sango. Miroku wiped his tears and left them all, not wanting to cry in front of them.

With InuYasha gone, no one knowing where he is or when he would come back, Miroku had to be strong for them all. But, it was hard. He and InuSasha were close. She was who he got advice from, who he confided in, the only person who he could meditate with and not get aggravated. She was the nicest person he ever met, she was so full of life and seemed to light up a room just with her smile. When she laughed, everyone got into better moods than the ones they had before. Miroku knew she had left a mark on them all, and no one could replace her…

Miroku bit his bottom lip and let the tears fall, watching as rain began to fall from the sky. "I wish it was like you used to say, InuSasha… I wish the rain would stop and the sun would shine but… Without you, it might never happen…"

* * *

Kaede watched as the rain fell from inside a shop in the village, tears in her old eyes. She could sense the pain her family was going through without their happiest member. And, her own heart was aching.

She was close to InuSasha too. When everyone seemed too busy, InuSasha was with Kaede, shopping or helping in the fields. Everyone loved to have her around and she made the day worth living. Many people told Kaede that InuSasha's laughter and smile were part of why they woke up in the morning. Kaede wished she was able to tell the girl before she left how important she was to everyone.

Kaede looked around the shop and sighed. This shop held many memories to the old woman. She had been in this shop many times with the young hanyou, and one of those times was stuck in her head…

**_&&& Kaede's Memory &&&_**

_The day was busy. Most of the Inu-Gami were preparing for a fight, but InuSasha was so unsure of what to do, she wasn't included. Kaede, being too old, wasn't fighting at all and had no need to train, so she was just doing some shopping she knew needed to be done, InuSasha joining her last minute. _

_The shop they went into after getting all they needed and putting it into the hut was busy as well, people going in and out of the hut, the shop keeper and his wife giving things to customers and taking money, not getting to relax. Kaede saw they looked stressed and walked over to them, smiling at them from where she stood in front of the counter. InuSasha followed and smiled, being polite. _

_The shop keeper's wife looked at Kaede and smiled. "Lady Kaede, Miss InuSasha, what a pleasure to see you." She said in a breathless voice, giving a young woman the kimono she had been complaining about wanting._

_The shop keeper smiled. "Konnichiwa, Lady Kaede and InuSasha-Chan. I'm sorry that we can't really stop and chat, but we are so busy with the festival coming up." He said, wiping sweat from his forehead._

_InuSasha watched them, not saying a word. Kaede laughed. "Oh, Nagi. You and Ai are always so busy." She said, letting a young girl go in front of her to get her teddy bear. _

_Nagi nodded. "Of course, but it's getting to the point of being too much. We haven't been able to take a break for some time." He complained._

_Ai nodded. "We just want to sit for a moment, but we can't." She laughed._

_Kaede sighed. "I wish I could help, but I don't think my old bones could. I am so sorry." Kaede said sadly. _

_Ai and Nagi were going to say that it was ok, when the small latch that connected the small door to the counter was opened. They all looked and saw InuSasha putting a bandanna on, using it to pull her hair away from her face and behind her. She got to work as soon as she rolled up her sleeves, using her claws to cut up paper and stings and wrapping up kimonos into wrapping paper, getting stuffed animals to the kids that asked for them and the kimonos to their owners. She worked quickly, so quickly, the three elders watched in awe._

_Soon, the shop was staring to empty, people saying goodbye and thanks to InuSasha, who smiled in return. She gave the last package to a young woman and the shop was empty. InuSasha wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled. "All done." She laughed. She put the money she had put into a bag on the counter._

_Ai hugged her. "You are a saint! Thank you!" She said happily, her old face beaming. _

_InuSasha blushed. "It was really no problem… I saw you needed help and helped." She said, rubbing the back of her neck._

"_That was very kind of you, InuSasha." Kaede beamed._

_InuSasha blushed more when she felt something pushed to her. It was a package. She looked up and saw Nagi smiling. "A token of our appreciation." He explained._

_InuSasha pushed it back and laughed nervously. "No need, I was happy to help." She replied._

"_No, please. Take it." Ai pleaded._

_InuSasha smiled and took it, opening it. She grinned. "A kimono! Thank you." She said happily, holding the silk in her hands. The kimono was blue and black, black and white flowers on it and the obi black. _

_Kaede smiled. "You will look beautiful in it, InuSasha." She said, the hanyou going to her side. _

"_Thank you. Thank you all." InuSasha smiled more._

"_No, thank you." The couple said. _

_InuSasha bowed and soon she and Kaede left, going back to the hut, the sun setting. "That was very kind of you, InuSasha." Kaede repeated to her._

_InuSasha smiled. "I did it for you and them. I knew you wanted to help and I knew that they needed it, so I just helped." She explained._

_Kaede smiled. "We are blessed to have you…"_

**_&&& End Memory &&&_**

Kaede wiped her tears and looked behind her, seeing the old couple praying to a small rosary that hung on the wall. She took her hat and pulled it over her, leaving to go back to the hut…

* * *

Seeshomaru walked with InuYasha, both quiet as they passed through the forest near the hut. Jaken and Rin were left behind with Ah-uh, since Seeshomaru didn't want them to see him doing this. He wasn't known as the "kind" type, obviously. He was known for being mean and ruthless, not for giving life to anyone. No one really knew how Rin got to be with him, since he told no one the story.

Rin had been attacked by Kouga and his gang after they destroyed her village. She had actually died until Seeshomaru found her and used the Tensuiaga to bring her back. After that, Rin never left his side.

Seeshomaru let out a small sigh, so InuYasha wouldn't hear it and thought back, to when InuSasha was Rin's age, right after he saved her from dying when InuYasha left her alone one night, and how she was at his castle…

**_&&& Seeshomaru's Memory &&&_ (WOW! SHOCKING!)**

_Seeshomaru walked through his garden of his castle, staring straight ahead, ignoring the sun that was shining over the flowers. He had his usual scowl and then it became a confused look, him hearing something. It was little, and hard to hear with normal ears, but he could hear it and it was coming from the middle of the garden. Seeshomaru stopped and listened on, hearing that it was a small voice singing, but singing well. _

"_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru_

_Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide_

_Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e_

_Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..." Came the little voice. _**(A/N: That was "Ai No Uta" by Every Little Thing. Love that song!) **

_Seeshomaru walked on and smiled, seeing InuSasha, about 10 or so, laying in the middle of the garden, flowers all around her, trees proving shadows over her. Ah-Un was sitting near by, his eyes closed as the demon listened to the young hanyou singing._

_She sat up when she sensed Seeshomaru watching and looked, smiling. "Big brother." She said softly, a small scratch on her cheek having a cloth on it. _

_Seeshomaru lost the smile and walked to her. "Nice singing." He said, shocking himself. _

_InuSasha seemed to beam. "Really? You think so?" She asked happily._

_Seeshomaru nodded despite himself. "Actually, yes. I think you are very good. Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked. _

_InuSasha frowned then smiled sadly. "Mother… She was a wonderful singer…" The young girl hugged her knees at the memories._

_Seeshomaru scoffed. "That human? Impossible. You might have gotten it from Father." InuSasha laughed, making Seeshomaru look shocked. "What's so funny?"_

"_What you said. I didn't really know Father. How could I get it from him? Besides, Mother was a great singer, no matter if she was human or not. Just because you don't like humans, doesn't mean they are terrible at everything." She explained. _

_Seeshomaru scowled. "So, what are you saying?" _

"_I'm saying that demons aren't that superior to humans. There are things that humans can do that demons cant and vise versa. It's all about how you look at it." She smiled._

_Seeshomaru blinked. "I never really saw it that way… Still, I despise humans…" _

"_And, does that mean you despise me? I am half human, after all." She said, looking at him with pain in her eyes. _

_Seeshomaru took a step back in shock. "What?" _

"_Do you hate me for being half human?" She repeated. _

_Seeshomaru sighed, looking at his feet. He felt so powerless for once. Just one look at InuSasha's large eyes and he felt defeated. He looked around quickly and let out another sigh. "No… I don't… I think you being human makes me adore you more, Little Sister. It makes me love how you seem so untainted by the problems that demons have but also how strong you are with experiencing the problems half demons have… So, no, I do not despise you… You are just fine the way you are.." Seeshomaru gasped suddenly, weight holding him around the leg. _

_He looked down and saw InuSasha hugging his leg, tears falling down her face. She sniffled and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you so much… I never heard anyone say I was fine the way I was before… It was always the opposite…" She put her face into his leg and cried. _

_Seeshomaru put a comforting hand on her head and smiled. "Don't let anyone tell you different…"_

**_&&& End Memory &&&_**

Seeshomaru stopped, blinking in confusion at the tears that were falling down his face. He knew he missed her, but this much? He quickly wiped them away and walked on; thinking InuYasha didn't notice his tears.

InuYasha smelt Seeshomaru's tears and sighed, saying nothing. He knew Seeshomaru missed InuSasha as much as he did. She was the first person Seeshomaru ever accepted for being who they were. He loved InuSasha because she was so kind and reminded him of how he was when he was a child, so carefree and innocent. InuYasha had a feeling fighting for the sword, this war, and losing InuSasha was too much for Seeshomaru. But, it was hard on him too, probably the hardest of them all…

InuYasha couldn't stress it enough. InuSasha was all he had. She made him smile when he was down, laugh when he was mad, eat when he didn't want to, sing no matter who was around, fight just to fight, act like a moron just because she was, and sit perfectly still, watching the clouds, just because she asked him to. She could make him do anything, but, she would never take advantage of him. She never used him to hurt someone, she never made InuYasha do things he didn't want to do. She was a saint, no matter what she did…

InuYasha wiped some tears from his face and smiled sadly, thinking back to when he and InuSasha were twelve, they were running from demons and they finally got away…

**_&&& InuYasha's Memory &&&_**

_InuYasha panted, running as fast as his legs could carry him. But, it was hard. The demon chasing him was large and fast and InuYasha was human for the night. Still, the demon knew he was a half breed, he could smell it. So, he ran faster than a human could, his black hair flowing behind him. He couldn't really see where he was going, since there was no moon and the stars were hidden by the tall blades of wheat over his head. All he could see were silhouettes of the trees ahead, and the piercing red eyes of the large snake demon behind him. _

_InuYasha looked back, his violet eyes wide in fear, and groaned, panting. "InuSasha? Where are you?" He called out, knowing that InuSasha had run in this field to get away from the second snake demon, but disappeared. InuYasha hoped she was still alive, but she hadn't answered his calls since he ran into the field. _

"_INUYASHA!" Came a small voice, pain filling it. InuYasha was shook to the core. It was InuSasha and now he could see her, slumped against a tree, the snake unable to get to her through the rocks that were around her, blood pouring from her right leg. InuYasha felt himself see red as he ran to her, jumping to where she was hidden and the snake snapping at his back, missing by just an inch. _

_He panted, holding his knees as he doubled over. "InuSasha? You ok?" He asked, looking her over._

_InuSasha looked at him with tired blue eyes, her black hair red with some blood. "I guess…" They both stayed silent and waited, for at least an hour or two, listening for the snakes. Soon, they gave up and left. _

_InuYasha sighed and sat down. "Thank Kami… They left…" He ripped his sleeve and grabbed InuSasha's leg, seeing the injury was on her knee and wrapped it, listening to the little girl whimper. _

"_It hurts…" She sobbed. _

_InuYasha nodded, his face in a scowl. "I know… Just relax…" He tightened the wrap and listened to her howl in pain._

"_OW!" She screamed, InuYasha covering her mouth before the scream left the trees. _

"_Shh! They'll hear us!" He said sternly._

_InuSasha just sobbed, pushing him away so she could cry into her hands. "I can't take it! We were just walking!" She sobbed. _

_InuYasha sighed. "I know, but it's all over now… We can relax…" _

"_I hate who I am.." She said in a small tone._

_InuYasha blinked. "Since when? Weren't you the one who told me being who we are is a great thing?"_

"_Yeah, but being attacked isn't great. Having Mother die over us isn't great. Having to travel from village to village isn't great." She sobbed more, shaking. _

_InuYasha sighed. "Well, want to know what I think?" _

_She nodded. "What is it?" She asked._

"_I think we are just fine. Sure, we're not demons or humans, we're half demons, but, we're special. We have more to learn from then them…" He replied, looking at the sky. _

_InuSasha smiled. "Yeah… We are, huh?" _

_He nodded. "And, you know who told me that?"_

"_Who?" _

"_You…" _

_InuSasha smiled. "Thanks for reminding me… I love you, Big Brother…" She hugged him. _

_InuYasha hugged back. "Ditto…"  
_

**_&&& End Memory &&&_**

**(A/N: Want a good way to cry? Read all these memories and listen to "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. It brings tears to your eyes! Cries) **

Seeshomaru stopped when he noticed InuYasha was no longer leading. He looked back and felt himself tremble at the sight he saw. InuYasha had stopped, his head bowed, his bangs hiding his eyes, his hands at his sides in tight fists, shaking as if he wanted to punch something. Seeshomaru felt the smell of blood hit his nose and saw small trails of blood dripping to the ground from InuYasha's claws digging into his fists. Seeshomaru looked away and said nothing, not wanting to make InuYasha embarrassed. He knew the young hanyou was going through a much harder time than he was. He was closer to InuSasha than anyone else in their group. InuYasha had been a large part of InuSasha's life, a part that Seeshomaru could never be able to change.

He stared up at the sky, seeing the stars beginning to show. He began to walk in a faster pace, InuYasha ahead of him once more, both brothers knowing their time was getting more and more limited as they reminisced…

* * *

Kagome heard footsteps approaching and ran out, stopping when she saw Seeshomaru with InuYasha. "InuYasha? Is everything alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

InuYasha nodded, a small smile on his face. It made Kagome feel better to see a smile on his face after so long. "Yup. We're getting InuSasha back. Gather up the rest of the gang." He ordered, Kagome getting tears of joy in her eyes as she kissed him and ran off.

Seeshomaru watched them and smirked. "Since when have you two…"

"A while." InuYasha said, smiling.

"Mates?"

"Yup."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks…"

"Any kids coming up?"

InuYasha blushed. "Not yet."

"I see. Was InuSasha… Happy for you two?" He asked uneasily.

InuYasha stiffened and nodded. "She was very happy for us…" He whispered.

Both bothers turned silent, when Kagome ran through the forest to them, the other's riding on Kirara towards them.

"Is it true?" Sango called, gracefully jumping off Kirara. Miroku jumped after her, Shippo in shock, near tears.

InuYasha nodded. "Yup."

"How?" Shippo asked, hope in his voice.

Seeshomaru made his presence known, pulling the Tensuiaga from its sheath into the air. "This is how. Bring me her body. We must hurry before she is gone from this world forever…"

Miroku ran and got the girl's body, her limp in his arms. Seeshomaru winced a bit at the sight of her as Miroku leaned her against a tree. Seeshomaru squinted and saw them. The imps of death were still trying to chain her to take her soul away forever, but it was taking them longer than they planned. Seeshomaru glared at them as they stared at him with their large black eyes. He took the sword and swiped it over InuSasha's body, the imps dying as the pale blue light hit them.

InuSasha's body began to glow a pale blue and everyone held their breath, scared it didn't work. Suddenly, her ears began to twitch. Her color was coming back to her face and warmth was coming off her. Her aura began to reach them as the Inu-Gami began to get into tears, even InuYasha and Miroku. Seeshomaru felt himself unable to breathe as the girl began to open her eyes.

Kagome gasped when InuSasha looked at them, smiling. "Hey guys… When's breakfast?" She asked weakly.

Everyone let out a small laugh, InuYasha crying and not caring who saw. He knelt to her and smiled. "Hey, Little Girl…"

She sniffled, looking at him with half laden eyes. "Hey, Big Brother…"

He hugged her to him, both crying into each other's shoulders. "INUSASHA!"

Everyone watched happily, Seeshomaru leaving before his tears were noticed. Kagome looked at the sky, smiling. _'She's back… Thank you so much, Lord…'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Oh god! Writing this took me forever and made me cry! (wipes tears) Well, this is it, people. The last chapter is next. The Epilogue. This is going to foreshadow (Hint) what will come in the story "Love and Accursed Springs". Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story. This is the first thing I have even finished, story wise. Thank you all for being with me through all this. THANK YOU! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome4455**_


	16. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own "InuYasha" or any of its characters, they are all trademarked to Rumiko Takahashi. BUT! I DO own InuSasha, Momo, Azuko, and any characters and stories I create, they are under my trademark…_

_**A/N: YES! I have done it! Here it is, folks! The very short last chapter of the story "Love and Betrayal!" Just want to say thanks to all who are fans of this story and have read it from start to finish. I hope you enjoyed it, I grew with this story and can say it helped me be the writer that I am. Hope you like the sequel!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

Kagome watched as InuYasha lifted his sword, swinging it across the hot summer air. InuSasha sat near by, Shippo drawing at her side, Sango and Miroku flirting lightly in the corner. A small fire was before them, the sky getting dark. The stars began to twinkle in the sky and the wind sent the dark blades of grass across the ground, like waves in the ocean.

Kagome looked from InuYasha to InuSasha, then Shippo, then Sango and Miroku, smiling at each of them happily, glad they were ok and all was right.

From the cliff they were on, they could see most of the lands, the village far off in the distance, the hills, the fields, and the mountains, all falling under the spell of night. The sun was beginning to disappear, making way for the rising moon.

Kagome leaned back, looking at the sky. She saw a shooting star and jumped up. "Guys! Look!" She said, one by one, catching their attention, all looking to the sky.

They all began to smile, one by one making wishing in their heads. As InuSasha closed her eyes to wish, her eyes turned blue, her having a vision…

**_&&&_**

_InuSasha jumped down from the roof, the rain making her hair and clothes stick to her body. Her amber eyes stared into his blue ones, trembling. "Ranma…" She whispered, looking shocked and yet, her eyes were softer than someone as hurt as her should have been. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me… I thought I was just a nuisance to you… I mean, you told me so yourself-" _

_He suddenly put a hand to her mouth, his head down, the rain making his dripping hair hide his face. "Shut up… And listen…" He said sternly, letting his hand down to rest with her own. InuSasha took his hand and stared at him, silently telling him to go on, Ranma not looking at her. _

_He let out a heavy sigh, getting ready to say what he had to so he wouldn't lose her. "I didn't mean any of the things I said… I was just mad at myself for getting over Akane so quickly… But, now I realize that I need to get over her… I cant keep living in the past or asking myself 'What If'… I need to move on and I know that I was so mad that I had to do this instead of keeping Akane alive by being alone that… I lashed out at you without meaning to… I cant say it anymore than I have… I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry… Truth is, I love you and I started loving you the minute you walked into the house and hugged me, even if you didn't know me or what happened… And, when you kissed me, I was so happy that I wanted to kiss back but I also felt so guilty that I couldn't… Now, I have no problem kissing you… I cant feel guilty anymore…" He looked at her and she was silently crying, her bangs hiding her eyes, the rain meshing with her tears. _

_She looked at him and sniffled, wanting to say something but he stopped her again. His eyes lowered and he took her chin in his hand. She looked into his eyes and leaned in, him kissing her, both of their eyes closed lightly. They stayed that way for a while, the rain soaking them, but neither noticed._

_Ranma broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, her doing the same. "I love you… And, I wont ever hurt you again… I promise…" He whispered, his forehead resting against her's. _

_She closed her eyes, nodding lightly. "I love you too and… Thank you…" She leaned up and they kissed again…_

_**&&& **_

InuSasha blinked, her vision disappearing. Everyone watched her, confused. "What did you see, InuSasha?" Kagome asked.

InuSasha smiled, sitting with them around the fire, fish cooking, the smell all around them, the moon now out. She looked at the sky once more and smiled more. "I just saw a future that I cant wait to live…"

**_END… FOR NOW!!!_**


End file.
